Hadrian Potter: And The Dead Man's Diary
by The Founders of Fiction
Summary: In 1992, Hadrian James Potter returns for his second year at Hogwarts, only to find danger hiding around every corner. When news of "The Dark Heir" follows tragedy, Hadrian realizes that he's not the only heir of Salazar Slytherin, and that he's being framed by a murderer. When everything points to him, how can Hadrian prove his innocence, when he might as well be guilty? Complete.
1. I SHALL I COMPARE THEE

**To those reading this for the first time, it was the second book that I had written in my series, and follows the events of the original version of Stone of Life (My first story). That version sucked, so I decided to reboot it, but didn't keep a copy of it on the site. It was that embarrassing.**

 **So, in short, to understand this story:**

 **Harry Potter is Hadrian.**

 **He has fire and electrical powers.**

 **Draco is smart.**

 **Hermione is... off.**

 **Dumbledore killed the Potters.**

 **Riddle was their friend.**

 **He also is masquerading as a guy named Tonent Stumper, and carries the post of DADA teacher, while acting as "Voldemort" the terrorist at night.**

 **James Potter was a dark lord.**

 **The Marauders were James Potter, Sirius Black, Tom Riddle, Dean Greengrass.**

 **Pettigrew is, or was, a devout follower of Dumbledore.**

 **The Dursley are missing or dead, assume dead.**

 **Hadrian lives in a magical city named Pevenno, which he... *sigh* rules.**

 **He's friends with the director of Gringotts. (Yes, stereotypical fanfiction trope, friendly goblins... )**

 **Hadrian is descended from Cadmus, instead of Ignotus Peverell.**

 **Dumbledore, Hadrian, and a few other people are generally bastards.**

 **Hadrian has moments of heroics however, where he is similar to Harry.**

 **Hope you like what was basically a rushed story, until I actually do something with this, whether remake it, edit it, or just tear it all down and start anew.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I: SHALL I COMPARE THEE?  
August, 1992**

* * *

 **Riddle**

* * *

 **He had been smart so far,** distracting Dumbledore with 'new' information on the person messing with him, causing trouble for him, or by throwing wrenches in his plans. He was pleased overall, James' plan was completed, and now they could move forward with the next plan, the Marauder's plan. He had spoken with Dean, and they agreed they'd wait until they could get Sirius out before explaining more to Hadrian, so they had to wait.

They would get him out early, but they weren't ready. Dean had suggested that Tom could work with Hadrian, and secretly train him in order to fight Dumbledore when the time came. They also knew that they'd have to be careful, as Dumbledore would flip at the slightest mention of Marauders .  
 _Dumblefuck thought he could take us down?  
 **If you want to take us down, make sure you finish the job.**_

* * *

 **Malfoy**

* * *

 **Overall, Draco was** thoroughly enjoying his summer. He didn't have to do any kind of school work, or endanger his life in any way, it was nice. His mother had been thrilled that he'd been advancing in Medical Science, and was interested by his planned book, though she said the subject could end up being controversial.

His father commented on it as well, and said he'd support him if he did publish it, and was proud of him. He had just finished writing a letter to Hadrian, when his ear was pinched slightly.  
Draco turned to his right, to see his Raven stomping his book, almost like it was telling him to work on it.

"Knight, I'm trying to write a letter here." He told the bird, before returning to his letter. When he finished, he signed it off, pressed a wax seal down, and turned to his bird. Knight merely stared back at him, almost daring him to ask.

"Knight…." He started, only to be interrupted by his bird barking.

"Look, I'll work on the book, just take the letter to him, you remember where it is right?" Knight merely barked, and allowed Draco to tie the letter to his leg. Right when Draco finished tying it, the raven bolted out of the window, soaring into the sky.

"What am I going to do with you…?" Draco mused, remembering how he got his bird.

 _He had decided_ to check out the place where Hadrian had found Hedwick, only to find out Hadrian had lied so he'd bother the man. He walked out of the shop disappointed, before being hit in the face. His anger flared as he thought he'd been punched, when he noticed a bird on the ground. From the looks of it, it smashed into his face, injured a wing, and was slightly disoriented.

Quickly Draco had picked up the bird, ran back to the Leaky Cauldron's floo, and went home. He hadn't thought about it at the time, but he remembered his mother knew a thing or two about healing, so he asked her to help. Once she got over the surprise, she was able to help the bird, which cheered him up slightly. After she saw how concerned he got over it, she let him keep the little black bird, which he named Knight, as he had played the position himself.

"Well… back to busting the Ministry's ass." He muttered, **as he resumed working on his book.**

* * *

 **Granger**

* * *

 **Hermione was glad to be** back with her parents. When she told her parents about her house winning the cup, they celebrated even though they didn't understand it. She had told them a watered-down version of the year's events, and explained a little bit about her friends. She told them about how much of an asshole Draco was, and told them about Hadrian.  
She explained how she met the two, and how they had saved her, though she didn't mention Draco's part in causing the issue. She told them about how they worked together in the gauntlet, and discovered the meaning behind it all, though she left out several details.  
She had received a few letters from Hadrian, and even some from from fellow Ravenclaws. She was having a great time, though she kind of missed her friends, well… friend.  
"Hermione! We're going out for dinner, what do you want?" Her mother asked her from down the hall, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
"Chips!" She yelled, quickly grabbing her bag and shoes.

"That's not dinner, that's lunch."Her mother said, sighing.

"Let's go." Hermione said dismissively, **walking out the door.**

* * *

 **Potter**

* * *

 **"Hello Lord Potter, I'm glad you could make it."** Director Sharp Soul said, waving him into his office. Hadrian walked in, and sank into the chair offered to him.

"It's alright Sharp, now… what did you want to talk about?"

"Ah, well… a man we both know told me that you have claimed the Slytherin name."

"Yes, I have. The green S burned into my hand proves that." Hadrian stated, showing off the hand in mention.

"Ah, I wondered about that. Well, do you want to be Lord Slytherin?"

"I don't really know yet. Do I get more money and things?" Hadrian asked, sipping on a glass of fire whiskey he had demanded when he walked into the bank.

"You do, you get the title, vault, and properties. I must tell you though, the Slytherin vault is low on funds, and has been as the Gaunt family had control of it for a short time, but your father stepped in before they could drain it dry, so just don't expect it to be full. You actually do have a few properties. You have a small house in Eastern Britain, a moderately well off house in Ireland, and the deed to Slytherin's home in Scotland, but we have no idea where it is…" Sharp said, passing Hadrian the keys to the smaller houses, and the deed to the third.

"Hmm, any material things?"

"Actually yes, give me a moment," He said, pulling a box from under his desk, which he re-sized before handing it to him.  
"Inside is his locket, a different ring, and a sword. I have no idea why it's just these three though, they're yours now."

Hadrian opened the box, and found, akin to Sharp's words, a royal sword with a serpent like handle guard, and two emeralds mimicking eyes on the hilt of the sword. The blade was thin and sharp, in contrast to the Black Thorn's bulk and edges. He grabbed the sheath that came with it, hooked it onto his belt, and moved on. The ring was made of the same black metal as Slytherin's house ring, but instead of a S, there was some strange triangle.

Not paying much attention, he slipped the ring onto his left little finger, and found that he now wore rings on every left finger. The locket was another story. Instead of silver like he'd expect from Slytherin, it was made of fine gold with a simple silver chain. In the center was a small little black snake inside of the jewel top.

The locket was… locked, so he absently slid it over his neck, and gave the box back to Sharp Soul.

"Now that, that's it, I wanted to know if you wanted to look over the real estate chart. The businesses are doing well, though I don't believe I showed you this. You own most of Diagon Alley, along with two shops in Hogsmeade Village. Hmm, you apparently own part of The Quibbler, as the money you gave Xenophilius four years ago helped him. He lost his wife around that time, and it helped him and his daughter recover, and plan a funeral. It seems he wanted to pay you back a little."

Hadrian thought deeply about that, before making a rare decision. "Give him back what I own of the paper, I don't need the money I'd earn from it, and he could use it. If he ever comes asking for my help, direct him to my home."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Oh yes, I want to buy a company, though I'd like to meet with them." He said, downing his glass, before sighing.

"What company?" Sharp asked in surprise, eyebrow held as well.

"Um… Mage Corp, that's it. They make electronic devices, and make it so my magic doesn't blow them up. I'd like to see what they can do with some more funding."

"I will send word to them that you wish to meet, now… I believe that's it?"

"Yes, thanks for your time Sharp." Hadrian said, standing up and shaking hands with his adviser and taking his leave

 **"My pleasure Lord Potter."**

* * *

 **Dumbledore**

 **(Three months ago.)**

* * *

 **"I've called this meeting of the Order** for one reason, what to do about Hadrian Potter… He has already claimed his Lordship, killed a Hogwarts student, and killed a member of the Order, Peter Pettigrew," Albus Dumbledore solemnly said, looking out across the long table that separated him from his few friends in the world.

"You said he killed a student, who?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked, surprise, or anger on his face.

"Alice Parns, Half-blood." Minerva McGonagall answered, neutral look in her eyes.

"What did he do?"

"Burned her to charcoal, nothing left except for a blackened body. Apparently he is a fire elemental, though I have no idea how." Dumbledore stated, a sad tone in his voice.

"How can that be? There hasn't been a fire elemental since…"

"Yes, that's what bothers me. I've been thinking about it for a while, but it's even worse… he's claimed his seats on the Wizengamot." He said, pausing as they gasped.

"Yes, it's true, and… there's something that might explain his powers. He's the Peverell Heir, **Cadmus Peverell's heir."**

* * *

 **Unknown…**

* * *

 **"Have you done it?"** A man asked, glaring at his comrade. They had met at the location to discuss the second man's objection, which he succeeded at.

"Yes, I wasn't seen, and I've done it. The child has the book, and will use it when the time comes. I have the Pareo charm on it, so the child has no choice but to listen."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, our Master will return."

"You better hope so, as it's on your head if he doesn't."

The man simply gulped. _**I hope.**_

* * *

 **Greengrass**

* * *

" **What will it take?"** Dean Greengrass asked, staring the man down.

"I can't do what you want, it's impossible.."

"It is possible, it's been done before. You can do this. Besides, it's either this, or I sic my _friend_ on you…"

"Why are you so insistent on finding these people? What did they do to you?"

"They took two of my friends, and ruined my life. What I do to them is not your business. Just know, someone will die soon, and you choose who. Them, or you.." Dean growled, playing rough now. He had found the man earlier in the week, and was badgering him to help them advance with their plans.

"I could report you to the Ministry, have you thrown to Dementors for this…"

"I could do the same to you, as I have some news about you that they'd **love** to hear…" Dean muttered, a twisted smile on his face. He was taking a trick from Tom's book.

"You have nothing."

"I have everything that I need in order to get you killed, and only you can stop me. Find them, break their charm, and run away. Do this, and you'll find yourself across the world, bathing in gold."

The man gulped, greed shining lightly in his eyes. "I… I'll do it, b-but it'll take time."

"I've got nothing but time. As long as you listen to me, and find them, everything will be fine…"

The man nodded, and jumped back when Dean's eyes changed. His hazel eyes scrunched up, and turned to a solid gold color.

The man yelped in horror and ran from the room, away **from** **Dean's eyes.**

* * *

 **This was just a filler/set up chapter.** Yes, Hadrian does have two of the canon Horcruxes, but as you can see by his reaction, they aren't currently horcruxes, as "Lord Voldemort" isn't real. There will be horcruxes in the series, just not the ones we know. The diary will be one, but the rest of the horcruxes will be different.

I'm working on the story, but I'm thinking about how to adjust CoS to my universe.

 **See you all later, DTS**


	2. II THE WARNING OF BRAITHMORE

**Hello all, it's Dark. This chapter is short, as the actual chapter 2 was super short, and I kind of skipped some of the main plot of the that chapter, as the Dursley's are dead. I hope you enjoy this little bit. I'm working on chapter 3 now, so it will be out soon, sorry for the short wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II: THE WARNING OF BRAITHMORE**

 **Potter Manor, Founder's Lane, Pevenno (August 19th, 1992)**

* * *

 **"My Lord, I apologize for waking you, but we have an emergency."** Flaren Spine, the Pevenno family adviser yelped, hoping his lord would wake easily.  
To his immense surprise, Hadrian leapt from bed, grabbed a robe, and turned.  
"What's happening?" Hadrian calmly said, pulling the Black-Thorn Blade from under his poster bed.  
"Um... this emergency might not require weapons. We have a security breach, an intruder."  
"Where?"  
"Contained. I've got the guards watching him down in the vault, no he didn't come for the vault." Sharp answered, before adding the end as good measure.  
Hadrian stretched his arms, and shrunk his sword before placing it in a pocket.  
 **"Take me there."**

 **"what is your name,** and how the hell did you get into my home?" Hadrian growled out, eyes firmly on the idiot that tried to enter his home.  
The "Intruder", was a house elf… "Mys name is Dobby, and I come to talks to the Lord Potty Sir." The Elf, "Dobby" said nervously, looking everywhere but Hadrian's eyes.

"About what?" Hadrian asked sharply, eyeing the elf, and watching his every movement.

"About Hogwarts, Lord Potty Sir must not returns to Hogwarts. There is mortal danger there. Lord Potty must not returns." Dobby said, sweat running down his little face, obviously disturbed at the fact he was restrained by eight fellow elves, and was being prevented from teleporting by a glowing collar around his neck.

"Who says I have to?"

"My master…" Dobby muttered, trying not to be heard.

"Who is your master?"

The elf merely looked down, as if Hadrian hadn't spoke.

"Elf Dobby, I command thee, as the resident owner of this property, who is thine master?" Hadrian commanded, magically phrasing his words in such a way that the elf couldn't refuse.

Dobby shook in fright, straining to conceal his answer.  
"Za-Zaen B-braithm-more…" Dobby muttered, blushing deeply, before reaching his head down. Just by looking at him, Hadrian knew that the House Elf instinct to punish themselves was affecting the small elf.

"Who is that?"

"Dobby can not tells…"

"I command you, who is Zaen Braithmore?" Hadrian growled, magic pouring into his voice, making it rumble.

 **"Master Zaen, is a Necromancer..."**

* * *

 **"What do we do with him?"** Hadrian asked, staring through the interrogation window that his grandfather, Charlus Potter had installed in the 70's. Hadrian and Flare were discussing what to do about their "guest", who was shaking in a chair, the elves all standing around him.

"He's a security threat. If a House Elf can infiltrate our wards, Gringott knows who else can..."

" I don't believe he could naturally do this, I'm sure this ' Zaen' had some role in this."

"You think he helped the elf get in?" Flaren asked, looking at his master in near disbelief.

"I do, and I think there's more to this. Get the veritaserum."

 **"Yes my lord." The goblin said, quickly leaving for the Potions Lab.**

* * *

 **"Now, why did your master tell you to come here?"** Hadrian roughly asked, eyes baring into the house elf's.

"To warn Lord Potty Sir."

"Warn me about what?"

The elf struggled for a moment, before settling. "Master Zaen says there is monster, so Lord Potty must not returns…"

"What kind of monster?" Hadrian asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Dobby mustn't know Master said, but he warns Lord Potty, do not go back…"

"I will go where I fucking please, go tell your 'master' that." Hadrian growled, nodding at his elves, who released Dobby at his command and removed the collar.

The little elf looked around for a moment, before flashing out of the manor.

"Where is the ward stone? We need to ban him from coming back…" Hadrian said, following Flaren when he confirmed where it was.

"What will we do about this Necromancer my lord?"

"Nothing at the moment, but if he sends that elf here again, he'll have something to bring back…" Hadrian muttered, letting his goblin guess what he meant.

 **"Alright my lord."**

* * *

 **"I told hims master…"** Dobby the Elf said upon flashing to his master's side.

Zaen Braithmore looked at his elf, before returning his eyes to his project.

"Did he agree not to return?" He said calmly, focusing on mixing ingredients together.

"N-no...master."

"And you let him?"

"I tried master, but he captured me… He mades me talk about you…"

Before Dobby could register, Zaen jumped from his chair, wand pointed at Dobby.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I tolds him your name, and that yous was a necromancer…"

The Necromancer pocketed his wand, before sitting at his desk once more.

 _ **Hmm… could be worse, I can work with this…**_

* * *

 **Tom's Place, Diagon Alley, Wizarding Britain**

 **(Four hours later.)**

* * *

 **"Hadrian, how did you find me?"** Tom Riddle said, opening up his door for the boy.

"It wasn't hard, just asked around for Tonent Stumper. Look, a house elf flashed into Potter Manor, and said his master wants me to not return to Hogwarts. He mentioned a monster of some kind."

"So, you've faced plenty of monsters, why would this one be any different?" Tom said, taking a seat at his table, and pouring a glass of fire whiskey for both of them.

"This, just seems different… The elf said his master was a necromancer, Zaen Braithmore, have you ever heard of the bloke?" Hadrian asked, taking a gulp of his drink, and grimacing as the usual fire shot of his ears, which he casually absorbed back into his hands.

"No, but necromancers should not be underestimated, just… be careful. I'll check in with Hogwarts about this "monster" and I'll watch out when you get back there." Tom said, giving his young friend a comforting smile.

" Thanks, I just have a bad feeling about this… Well, what's up with your life Tom?"

"Not much, just being a teacher, a presumably dead man, and a terrorist… Oh I got a free subscription to The Daily Prophet, which I threw right into my fireplace." Tom said, grinning slackly in his chair.

"Right thing to do."

The two talked for close to an hour, **before Hadrian left, leaving for home.**

* * *

 **Tom bidded Hadrian goodbye,** and offered to train him if he'd like, which Hadrian shot down instantly. Right when his door shut, Tom ran to his fireplace, and threw a handful of powder in.

"Greengrass Manor!" He yelled, before leaping through the flames.  
Quickly he made his way to the library, giving a quick hello to Victoria and the girls.

"Weeds, we have trouble." He said, making his way to his friend's desk, and was right about him being there.

"Hello Mystery, good afternoon." Dean Greengrass said with a grin, twirling in his swivel chair.

"I'm serious Dean..."

"No you're not, he's in prison." The blond joked, drawing a groan from his friend.

"Dean…"

"You walked right into to that one, but what is so important you came out all the way to my lovely home?"

"A house elf popped into Potter Manor, and warned Hadrian of a monster at Hogwarts." Tom said, leaning his back against a wall and sighing.

"Anything else?"

"The elf's master is some necromancer named Braithmore."

"Braithmore, I heard that name down in Knockturn… Did he mention a first name?"

"Zean, or Zaen, something like that." Tom answered, thinking about what Hadrian had said.

"Hmm, I'll look into it… I think you'll be glad to know I have someone looking for the Order, and if I scared or bribed him enough, he won't take much time."

"That's good, I've just been causing general mayhem, pissing off Dumblefuck and the Ministry, that sort of thing," Tom said nonchalantly, grabbing a random mug off of Dean's desk and chugging it down. "Gross, what the hell was that?"

"I believe that was milk, from last night."

"It was fucking dreadful."

"I'd assume it was. I could have made you a drink, you know." Dean said, chuckling.

"Doesn't matter now. It was nice to see you Weeds, but I need to attack Hogsmeade in an hour, tell Vicky and the girls I said goodbye." Tom said, making his way back to the fireplace he came through.

"Good luck Tom!" Dean called out, **before finishing off his work and heading out of the house.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?** **If you did, leave a review.**

 **Since the next "canon" chapter is about the Weasleys, there's going to be a filler alternate chapter. The Diagon chapter will still be four, but Hadrian's going to be doing his own thing.**

 **See you all next time,**

 **DARK TIPPED SNAKE OUT!**


	3. III THE HARDSHIPS OF NECROMANCY AND RE

**This is Ryan, yeah long time, no type.**

Just posting this for Dark.

The chapter title won't let me post the entire name of his chapter, as it's too long.

The usual, enjoy, please review.

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER III: THE HARDSHIPS OF NECROMANCY AND REAL ESTATE**

* * *

 **Mortem Keep, Unknown...**

 **(August 21st, 1992)**

* * *

 **Zaen Braithmore was loyal.**

Even after his master had fallen to the old fool, he kept working. His master had confided to him, that in the event of his death, Zaen was responsible for bringing him back.

For years, Zaen had worked, studied, done everything he could to restore his master. As a Expert of Necromancy, Zaen had experience with the dead, but this was a different case.

He had no body to work with, as his master's body was literally obliterated. His master lived on in a sense, but in a spiritual form, which he couldn't even interact with.

He had searched through all of Europe, and parts of America for a Mystic, but had only found frauds.

Over the years his master's patience had worn thin, until he found something…

He had remembered a discussion he'd had with his master when he lived, involving Horcruxes.

His master mentioned the first he had created as a teenager,a diary. He told him how he had split a part of himself, his soul into the book.. He mentioned how he created a form of himself, a separate him that lived inside the diary, and guarded it from harm.

Upon remembering this, Zaen had searched for the diary, and discovered it was in an unlikely place… Bulgaria.

He had sent one of his men out to retrieve it, and created a 'reason' for the man to randomly be going on a 'vacation' to Bulgaria.

Once the man finally returned, Zaen told the man to prepare himself, and return the next day, which the man did.

Zaen had explained the man's role, and sent him after a child he thought perfect for the plan. He knew one thing upon the man's success, **he would make sure that his master returned…**

* * *

 **But then there was trouble...**

He had chosen a student of a nearby school for the sacrifice, and decided he'd let the diary work it's wonders on bringing his master back.

That had been his plan, until he heard about a student at the school that could make his work useless, Hadrian Potter. The child of the latest dark lord, and an elemental.

He had decided he'd do whatever was necessary to keep the boy from interfering in his master's resurrection, even if he had to kill the boy himself.

He had sent his house elf , thinking that the elf's 'friendliness' could persuade the boy into staying away, only to find out the boy captured his elf and interrogated him. The boy knew about him now, Dobby confirmed that much.

 _I wonder if he'll search for me?_ He questioned himself, wondering whether he'd have to put matters aside to silence the boy.

 ** _Even if he is an elemental, the boy is eleven, what could he do to me?_**

* * *

 **Tom's place, Diagon Alley, Wizarding Britain.**

* * *

 **"Hey Tom, got a hit on Braithmore."** Dean Greengrass reported when he stepped into his friend's flat.

"What did you find?

"Well, some people down in Knockturn told me more about the guy. He apparently runs an 'unofficial' business, you bring him a body and payment, he brings them back. The shopkeepers say an obliviate is included, and that's probably why no one even knows what he looks like."

"How do we, request his services..?' Tom asked, cocking an eyebrow, and sipping from his mug.

"That, I don't know, but I'll look into to it a bit more. Frankly, I think it's dangerous business just asking about the guy, and if you haven't noticed, we don't have any dead people."

"Hmm, we might be able to do something about that, but I'm not so interested in the obliviate. There must be more to find out about this guy, I don't want some guy having access to Hadrian…"

"I agree, but work is slow. I'll keep on working on finding the Order, and I'll see what I can find on Braithmore in my spare time." Dean said, hoping his friend would be reassured by his efforts.

"Alright, I've got some stuff to work on as well, mainly lesson plans for Stumper. Floo call me if anything comes up."

"Will do Mystery." Dean said, stepping back through the fire after bringing up his home.

"Now, which books to assign?" Tom wondered aloud, shifting through a pile of books.

 ** _I hate this part of my job..._**

* * *

 **Potter Manor, Founder's Lane, Pevenno**

 **(August 22nd, 1992.)**

* * *

 **Hadrian Potter waited in the parlor** for his guests to arrive, which wasn't for long.

He had invited the Heads of Mage Corp to his home, for a 'business proposal' upon talking once more with Sharp Soul.

He stood when Flare escorted the three men into his home, and into the room.

Hadrian exchanged greetings with the men, shook hands, and offered them a seat, which they all accepted.

"Lord Potter, it's great to meet you, I'm Isaac Coel." The first man said warmly.

Isaac Coel was a tall man, with a lean frame. He had short dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. All of the men were formally dressed in muggle suits, which made Hadrian stick out in his own home.

After Isaac sat down, his partners introduced themselves before following his example.

"So, Lord Potter. We were told you have a proposal for us?" Isaac started, eyes on Hadrian, as were the other's.

"Yes, I do. I want to buy your company…

Everything about your company will be the same, except I'll be funding you, and I'll get a working model of your latest devices. I've researched you all as well, and I know that you don't have a stable workplace. I'm willing to supply you three with a building to work in, Frente Tower. The tower belongs to me, though I have no use for it. As long as you blokes don't trash the place, you may use it." Hadrian offered, a professional look on his face.

The men were shocked, but they all nodded. A eleven year old offered to buy their company, and give them a building. The only thing it'd cost them was some of their inventions, which they'd do gladly.

"I'm willing to pay one hundred and seventy-thousand galleons for it, along with any paid expenses. And like I said, all I want is what you make. I bought one of the watches you three made last year, works wonderfully," He said, tenderly stroking the enchanted watch. "That's why I'm doing this. I want to see what you can do with more funding. Now, I have several forms here for us to fill out, Isaac, you're first." He held out a pen towards the man, as he assumed they were muggleborn.

As quick as he possibly could, Isaac snatched the pen, signed where he needed to, and passed it on.

The others signed on their spots, and turned to Hadrian, who followed.

"Well gentlemen, I hope this will be a long and prosperous company. I'm looking forward to working with you three, and seeing what wonders you can bring to our boring world." Hadrian said, giving them a smile as they walked to the door, before stopping the blond. "Isaac, I'll send you a portkey to Frente Tower tomorrow. We'll also need to stop by Gringotts."

"Okay, see you then 'Boss'." The man joked, walking with his colleagues back to their car.

Hadrian watched as their car drove away from Potter Manor, and was swallowed by Pevenno.

 _That went better than I expected._ The Voice said.

 _Oh shut up you, can't you let me be normal for just a little bit?_

 ** _Nope._** The Voice said smugly.

* * *

 **It was short,** as Dark wants to cover certain things in these early chapters, and doesn't want to overstuff them with random stuff just to make them bigger. He said the ones later on will be bigger, as he'll have more to work with, just like last time.

If you think it looks weird, it's ported straight from HPFanFicArchive, the second site we post on.

Well, goodbye for now.

 **-Ryan**


	4. IV THE DIAGON MONOPOLY

**Hey folks,** sorry for the wait and short chapter.

Listen, I'm having to deal with some IRL shit right now. I still have my cast on, so I can't drive anywhere. My boss is fed up as I can't drive to work, and my friends keep having to drive me. I've used up my day-offs. I barely passed my end of term exams, and I'm going to have to take online classes to 'train' myself to do better next year.

Overall, live's not going so good in merry ol' London.

Hope you enjoy, who knows when five's coming.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV: THE DIAGON MONOPOLY**

* * *

 **Diagon Alley, Wizarding Britain**

 **(August 22nd, 1992.)**

* * *

 **Hadrian Potter blinked from the harsh sunlight,** as he blazed into the alley, startling the people around him.  
He waited for several moments, and calmly rested his back against the exterior of The Leaky Cauldron.

After a few long minutes, the Diagon door crumbled, and out stepped a man.

"Ah, Lord Potter thank you for waiting. You said you wanted to head to Gringotts?" Isaac Coel asked, stepping up to the youth.

"Yes, my advisor is there, along with your funding. We can finalize any last things there." Hadrian said, leading the older man down the alley, eventually reaching **the white marble bank.**

* * *

 **Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

* * *

 **As they walked in,** the short Goblin at the front desk nodded to Hadrian and allowed them to pass. Hadrian led Isaac down the seemingly endless tunnels, before reaching Sharp Soul's office, and entering quietly.  
Sharp Soul sat at his desk, seemingly waiting for them.

"Lord Potter, nice to see you. I assume this is Mr. Coel?" The Goblin Director asked, guiding them to sit with his arm. Hadrian nodded in greeting.

"Yes, Isaac Coel, Head of Mage Corp." Isaac answered, giving the Goblin a quick bow.

"If I'm correct, this is about the purchase of the company, right?" Sharp asked, sorting through the documents Hadrian had passed him.

"Yes, I've already signed the documents, along with Isaac and his partners." Hadrian said, linking his hands together on the desk.

"Good, good. Well Mr. Coel, I will have the sum of the agreed upon funds transferred to a new vault Lord Potter set up, under the name of Mage Corp. A key will be provided to you and your colleagues shortly. Now, is that all?" Sharp finished, before looking at the two expectedly.

"No, our business is done, thank you for your time Director Soul." Hadrian said, leading Isaac from the office, and eventually out of the bank.  
The two parted with a goodbye, **and went their own ways.**

* * *

 **"Hey Sharp, not done yet."** Hadrian said, blazing back into Sharp Soul's office.

"I already expected you'd want to talk without him here, how can I help you?" Sharp asked, grinning a razor-like, toothy smile.

"I wanted to talk about Diagon Alley. A lot of wizards, and witches don't like me, and a lot of them shop in the alley. I was thinking of turning Diagon into a mouse trap, and a cartel. If I'm having 'severe' problems with someone, I want them captured the moment they step into the alley, and kept that way until I return. I also want to raise prices for certain things, as there are 'bearded individuals' and other people like them, that rely on the alley. We take control, they suffer."

Sharp Soul didn't say a thing, but his grin grew wider, and scarier.

"I'll take that as an agreement. You said I owned most of Diagon, which stores don't I own?" Hadrian asked, the same dark professional look back in his eyes.

"Only a few small stories, little non-commercial ones. You own most of the big stores, Flourish and Blotts, Malkin's, et cetera. Thing is, Ollivander wouldn't sell his store to your parents back then, but if we asked, he'd most likely join us with this plan of your's."

"That's good, I'll talk with Ollivander in a little bit. Can you contact the stray shops and tell them Lord Potter wishes to 'talk business' with them."

"Will do Hadrian, now I believe you should go talk to the centuries old stubborn wizard." Sharp Soul said, flashing Hadrian a grin that basically said 'Good luck'.

Hadrian exchanged farewells with his adviser, and left the bank, **heading towards the small, dark shop.**

* * *

 **Ollivander's**

* * *

 **"Hmm, Spiced Oak, and a core of … centaur hair,** eleven inches. Interesting, here you are young lady, that'd be seven galleons." Garrick Ollivander said, handing a long wand to a young, blonde girl. Hadrian quietly stood by the door, and waited until Ollivander was done and the girl was gone, before stepping forward.

"Ah Lord Potter, please don't tell me you broke that wand."

"No Ollivander, I didn't. I wanted to talk to you about a business venture I thought of…"

"You want to take over Diagon Alley don't you?'

Hadrian merely stared at the strange man, keeping silent in an expression of slight fear.

"Oh, don't be so scared, your father had the same idea thirteen years ago. I said no, as I didn't believe he could. It seems, that the idea doesn't want to stay dead, so… let's bring it to life. Ollivander's will join you in your plans." The old man said thoughtfully, extending his hand in a sign of good-will.

Hadrian smiled warmly at this, and shook Ollivander's hand.

 **"Glad to have you on board."**

* * *

 **(An Hour and Twenty Minutes Later)**

* * *

 **"Should be any minute now…"** Hadrian muttered, holding out his right arm. He was lounging on a chair outside Florean Fortescue's, munching on an ice cream cone.  
Suddenly, a letter dropped into his hand, followed by Hedwick diving onto the table.

"Thanks boy, how was the flight back home?" He asked, passing the falcon a small bowl of vanilla ice cream, which he happily accepted. Hedwick just shook his head, leaving his owner to imagine what the bird would have said if it could speak.

"Hello... proud to have you back for the 1992-1993 year… activities… classes… buy these books… Alright." Hadrian read quietly, with boredom, as if reading the letter was a chore.

Once he finished, he stood, ate what remained of his treat, and waited for Hedwick to latch onto his shoulder, Parrot style.

He made his way down to the bookstore, before being forced to stop. There was a mob of women, young and old crowding the store.

"The hell…?" Hadrian muttered, trying to move around the crowd to see the inside of the store.

 _There's a poster above the door you know._ The Voice pointed out, causing Hadrian to look up.

Plastered above the door, were many different posters all with pictures of a 'handsome' blonde man, with an unnatural, almost scary smile. The pictures were accompanied by an 'announcement'.

 ** _'Gilderoy Lockhart, live book signing at Flourish and Blotts, one day only.'_**

After politely waiting a few minutes, Hadrian had enough of the loud, annoying crowd of women.

After a loud noise, the entire crowd ripped themselves from Lockhart, and now looked at what seemed to be a large tiger made of green fire.

They parted to the side of the street, as the tiger slowly walked on four pawed feet into the store, right up to the blonde.

Mutters, whispers, and cries of shock broke out among the crowd.

Once Hadrian was in front of the man, the fire absorbed back into his body, revealing a grinning human, who quickly pulled himself to his feet,

"Potter… what are you doing here? I was in the middle of my signing! Besides, don't you know, this is DIAGON alley, not KNOCKTURN. Your kind of people don't belong among us, so just go back to where you belong." Lockhart said, trying to pull a brave look.

 _So, he's playing the courageous hero then? Alright then, I'll show these people their 'hero'. I'll show them what a 'buy guy' I can be..._

"Tell me, what is my kind of people? Come on, tell me, oh wondrous figure of light."

"The blind fools that call themselves 'dark'."

"Are you insulting me, and my kind?" Hadrian asked, hiding a smirk from his face from what was to come, and pretending to be enraged.

'Yes, I am you little runt."

"Evictus." Hadrian swiftly said, a grin finally slipping out onto his face.

Everyone there gasped and screamed as Lockhart, and all of his things suddenly were blasted out of the store, ending up on a nearby roof. Lockhart on the other hand, smashed into the side of a building, breaking at least a few bones.

"Stay out of my store…" Hadrian muttered darkly, walking away from the shocked crowd, **his sole intent being to find his school books.**

 **"What happened?! I thought Gilderoy was here?"** An annoying voice asked, pulled Hadrian's attention away from the aisle of books.

 _It's that woman from the station…_ He mentally growled.

 _Calm yourself, focus on getting your books. She'll go away soon._

Hadrian pulled his eyes away from the woman, and walked to the counter, checking out his books.

"Who are you?" A tiny voice asked him, coming from behind him.

He quickly turned around, and reached for his sword, only to find the little redheaded daughter he had seen at the station.

 _Ugg….. really?!_

"No one you need to know." He rudely said, breaking away from the girl, and exiting the store.

 _ **Ginny, you are such a bitch!** _ A voice in his head screamed, one he had never heard before, startling him to a stop.

 _Hey Voice… did you hear something…?_ Hadrian asked the normal Voice, slightly scared at the new voice.

 _What do you mean?_

 _I heard a different voice, he called some person named Ginny a bitch._

 _Hmm… well, you better not have another voice!_ The Voice screamed half joking, half serious, and even a little bit concerned.

 _I might just be hearing things, I guess…_

 _Maybe, that's everything on the list right?_

 _Yeah, well… to home we go!_ Hadrian thought, burning out of the alley, **not knowing he was watched.**

 **August 30th, 1992**

 **Albus Dumble had just flooed in the Cauldron,** and stepped into Diagon Alley, when he had the shock of his life.

He had thought to stop by the alley to pick up any supplies he needed before the term began, and perhaps stop by Gringotts, when he stopped cold.

He was surrounded fully by a horde of Goblin Warriors, with Sharp Soul at the head of the group.

The bearded man backed away quickly, as each Goblin pulled a axe on him.  
To his surprise, even Sharp Soul had a rapier trained on him.

Calmly, Sharp Soul walked forward, and pointed his sword right at Dumbledore's throat, causing a droplet of blood to fall onto his purple robes.

 **"Albus Dumbledore, I advise you to turn right around, and leave the Alley.**  
 **There's been a change of rules…"**

* * *

 **Potter Manor, Founder's Lane, Pevenno**

 **(Eight Hours later)**

* * *

 **Hadrian was busy and tired.**

He was working away at his desk, making diagrams, drawing up maps, and mass producing documents into neat stacks.

He didn't realize the entire needed duration of his work, or how long he'd been working, until his clock chimed, telling him it was midnight.

He sighed deeply, and put away all of his supplies, and set his diagram aside for the night.

 _I guess I'll finish tomorrow..._ He thought, before dragging himself to bed.

If one were to look at the diagram, and documents atop his desk, one would see a single name repeated everywhere in red ink.

 **Neutra Alleys**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy,** review if you did.

The reason why Lockhart is losing his composure, and being a dick... is in their world, Hadrian is seen by Wizards, as a 'dark' person, as his parents were.

So, they see Hadrian as this bad guy, while beautful, brave Lockhart, is one of their 'heroes'.

If anyone wondered about The New Voice, it's not a regular voice like The Voice, and it wasn't The Voice. It's foreshadowing, look it up.

Also, in case anyone wonders, no these forms Hadrian turns into are not Animagi. He's just literally covering himself in fire shaped like animals. It's like that one person from Avatar: The Last Airbender, who covered themselves in a giant water monster that one time.

 **See you next time.**

 **-Dark Tipped Snake**


	5. V THE EXPRESS, AND THE COLLIDE

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **CHAPTER V: THE EXPRESS, AND THE COLLIDE**

* * *

 **Potter Manor, Founder's Lane, Pevenno**

 **(September 1st, 1992)**

* * *

 **"Sir…"**

"Be quite Flaren, I'm up…" Hadrian James Pevenno Peverell Slytherin Potter said as he rose from bed, before pulling on his Slytherin robe he had placed aside the night before.

Quickly he made a work of tugging on his combat boots, strapping a sword sheath on his right thigh, and on his back. He slid a sword in both, and tucked his wand into his left wand arm-holster. He stuffed his shrunken shield into a pocket of his robes, and stunk it shut. He then started stick-charming various pieces of his death-basilisk armor over his robes until he had a good cover over his body.

After making sure he had every piece of equipment he needed, and could get to it quickly, he decided it was time.

 **Time to go to school...**

* * *

 **As he looked outside his house,** he saw a familiar, and sad sight. The Pevenno car, the same car Poison Tongue had used to drive him to the express for his first year. Putting his lost friend from his mind, he focused on his goal, and crouched next to the car. He pulled the Dark-Thorn Blade from it's sheath, and shrunk it to dagger size.

He then started painfully copying the invisibility rune from the car into his flesh, ignoring the extreme leakage of blood. Eventually the rune was complete, his blood turned black and his flesh healed, leaving him with another 'tattoo' this time of four black lines with one intersecting blue line streaking down and across his right wrist.

With his new rune done, he pushed his left hand down over it, and grinned as he turned completely invisible.

 _Oohh, this'll be fun._

When his watch told him it was 10:40, he did a last sweep of the manor, grabbed his shrunken trunk, **and Hedwick, and blazed to the back of the station.**

 **When he burned into the back,** he realized he had overshot the place slightly, and by slightly… he was on the quick as he could, he slammed his hand down on the rune and turned invisible, before he could be seen.

 _The Statute of Secrecy, saved once again by Hadrian Potter._

 _The Statute of Secrecy, once again threatened by Hadrian Potter._ The Voice mocked, which got a nasty mutter in reply.

Quickly he let Hedwick out to fly to Hogwarts, and shrunk his cage and trunk. After he was done, he decided to simply jump off the back of the station…

As he fell, lightning trailed behind him, giving the appearance of lines of thunder suddenly slamming the ground.

After seeing that no one was around, he stood up, uncloaked, and made his way over to the hidden pillar, **and crossed into Platform 9¾.**

* * *

 **As he walked towards the train,** he nodded to several of his fellow Slytherins that he passed, before going up the steps into the train.

He ignored the chatter of the train, and went to his compartment, and sat. He stuffed his trunk above the benches, grabbed a book, and relaxed.

After a few minutes, the compartment door slide open, and the youngest Malfoy slipped in.

"Hey Draco." Hadrian said, nodding at his friend, and gesturing to the opposite bench.

"Hey Hadrian, how was your summer?"

"Good, I worked on some plans, and might be edging even closer to insanity, but mostly it was good." Hadrian said, straight faced.

"That's …. good, I worked on my book. Did you get my letters?" Draco said nervously, though by now he was used to his friend's comments about his flimsy sanity.

"You mean the one's you sent with the Raven? Yeah, I did, though I think him and Hedwick are starting a gang or something. Right after I got the letters, the two went and attacked some pigeons, then moved onto other smaller birds."

"Sounds like us," Draco said with a laugh, before leaning back in his bench. "So.. any big news?"

"There's a monster at Hogwarts, I might be targeted by a necromancer, I met a prat named Lockhart, and I'm taking over Diagon Alley."

Draco merely stayed silent at the news, but mainly at the monster part. It was obvious to him, once again they'd have to handle it…

"So… you're taking over Diagon?" He said, trying to steer the conversation back on course.

"Yeah, I bought out some of the shops and I've got all sorts of plans," He said before stopping, he quickly cast a silence charm on the door, before continuing.

"I'm controlling Diagon from behind the scenes. I'm turning the entire alley into a trap for my enemies. They head out for a shopping trip, and right into my trap." Hadrian said with a determined look and grin on his face.

"I must say, you are truly impressive…" Draco said, as that was his opinion of his friend.

"Thank you."

Before they could continue talking, a knock sounded on their door. They assumed it was Hermione, before an unexpected face peered in.

"You have a spare seat guys?" Theodore Nott asked, hoping they'd say yes, as he wasn't exactly the most popular Slytherin.

"Sure, how are you Theo?' Hadrian asked, welcoming the boy into their compartment.

"Fine, just fine. Yourselves?" Theo said, tucking his small trunk under his bench.

"Alright / Great" The Raven and Blond haired Slytherins answered separately.

"That's good… So, any classes you guys looking forward to?"

"Hogwarts courses don't impress me very much, so I consider them just a pastime. I have a lot of more things to focus on than classes." Hadrian said, pulling his leg onto the bench, and placing his head on his knee.

"Well, I'm looking forward to Professor Snape's side class, as Blaise keeps talking about Poisons, so I'm hoping to get involved as well. I'm also looking forward to Professor Stumper's class, as his work is almost always interesting." Theo ranted, reminding the two snakes of another friend of theirs.

As Theo talked, Hadrian and Draco had a silent conversation of sorts.

Hadrian shot Draco a questioning look, translating into the simple message of 'Where is she?', while Draco simply shrugged in return.

After Theo finished talking, and the two added their inputs at certain points, the three mainly watched the scenery pass outside their window in a silent calm, which was rare for the house of snakes.

After an hour had passed, the 'Storm after the calm' arrived, as the express started violently shaking, and seemed to be hit repeatedly, which caused to train to shake dangerously.

"The hell is going on…" Hadrian asked, before looking out their window.

 **Their was a fucking flying truck.**

* * *

 **After seeing it,** he was reminded of his car, and then it's origin.

When he first arrived in Pevenno, a Gringotts guard had flown him there in the 'Gringotts Taxi' and explained the story. How they had repossessed the car from a bank client that didn't pay an interest tax, and in return they took their car. Hadrian had always wondered where his car had originally came from, and who made it fly… and he was finding out.

Over, and over again the truck smashed against the train, pushing it slightly more off the tracks with each strike.

Seeing that this was an emergency, he leapt into 'Action Mode', magically unsealed their window, and climbed out, much to Theo and Draco's protest.

Hadrian pulled him onto the top of the Hogwarts Express, and found standing a hard thing to do. As the train picked up speed, the train cars were shaking aggressively, which threatened to throw him off into the empty abysus around the tracks.

He quickly covered his boots and hands in strong bounds of electricity, and started climbing forward on the top of the express, gripping and crawling on the top, hoping his 'Magnet' trick would work.

Once he reached the end of the train car, he made a risky move, and leapt forward through the air, barely grabbing onto the edge of the next car.

He continued this 'game' for what felt like hours to him, before he was level with the truck, where he could then see it's driver.

 _Ron… FUCKING… Weasley!_

After making his decision, he pulled the Dark Thorn off of his shoulder, gripped it hard, **and jumped from the train.**

 **After traveling through the air in** what felt like slow motion to him, he found himself plummeting to the unseeable ground, when he felt the familiar fiery feel of Blazing, and found himself gripping onto the back of the truck's bumper. After getting a hold of the truck bed, he quickly started a process of moving forward on the truck, 'Ice Climbing' style, his left hand molten hot and burning hand grips in the metal, while his left hand stabbed the Black-Thorn into the truck.

Once he got to the driver's area of the truck, he jumped over onto the hood of the truck, returned his sword to it's sheath, and pressed his right hand against the truck.

While Weasley was yelling at him, Hadrian simply starting sucking the power directly from the truck's engine, causing it to suddenly start dropping from the sky.

When the truck gave a final loud groan, Hadrian jumped from it, and blazed back to the Express, before making his way back to his compartment car.

Once he got there, he slipping back through the window, and sat back in his bench.

Where he was surprised.

He was punched ... repeatedly.

The first person to punch him was one, Draco Malfoy.

The second, Hermione Granger.

And the third, Theodore Nott **for no reason what-so-ever**

* * *

 **The Express finally pulled into Hogwarts Station,** and his friends were still telling him off for literally jumping from the train, and risking his life, when a prefect could have stopped the truck.

"I didn't see one badged bastard get off their ass and try to help, besides… imagine what trouble Weasley will get in for that. All I did was stop him from tipping the Express off the tracks, and causing all of us to crash, I'm a damn hero." He argued, though they did agree with his point.

Hadrian literally cheered when he found out that they didn't have to take the fucking boats, and just take carriages, though he froze.

"Oh, what... are … you?" He said, separating each words when he saw the 'horses'.

He walked to the closest one, and rubbed it's head, which it reared excitedly in the air from the rare attention.

Draco, and Hermione both gasped, as both were slightly frightened by the almost-demonic skeletal horses. They also noticed that people were staring at Hadrian, who seemed to be talking to nothing, and petting the air.

"So you see them too." A whimsical voice said from behind him, startling him.

He quickly turned and saw the strangest girl he had ever seen.

She had white-blonde hair, wore red feather earrings, a bottle cork for a necklace, and had several different colored flowers tucked in her hair, and had a absent-placed look on her face.

"What are they?" Hadrian asked, ignoring the girl's abnormality, as he wasn't exactly normal himself.

She moved forward and started petting the creature along with him, while making small noises to calm the beast.

"They're Thestrals. People say you can only see them if you've seen death. Others say they're omens of bad things to come, like black cats, though you can't afford to be superstitious in our world, can't you?

Please tell me Hadrian Potter, that's what you call yourself correct?

Have you seen death, or caused it, perhaps even a mix of the two? " The strange girl asked, staring at him with swirling grey eyes that looked far too unreal than a young girl should have.

"Who the hell are y-" Hadrian tried to ask, but he was interrupted by Rebeus Hagrid, who did the same thing as the year before, and called the first-years to the Black Lake boats. Before he could ask the girl anything else, she was swallowed by the first year crowd, and he was pulled by Draco towards the Slytherin Carriage.

 _Who the hell was that?_

 **That one thought stayed with him for the entire ride to Hogwarts Castle, and even after that.**

* * *

 **So, did you enjoy?** Review if you did.


	6. VI THE FATE OF THE FEW

**Hello, it's Dark.** With the combined effort of myself and Ryan, we were able to complete the chapter early, which isn't much as the chapter is short. At rate the story'll last more than thirty...

Well, hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **CHAPTER VI: THE FATE OF THE FEW**

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **(8:23, September 1st, 1992.)**

* * *

 **Hadrian was still wondering about** the girl's strange question as his carriage arrived at the castle. As he exited with Draco and Theo, he gave one last pet to the Thestral, and walked through the front doors of the castle.  
The entrance hallway was dark, but extreme candlelight could be seen trailing in, so they knew the sorting was soon to begin.  
Quickly and quietly, the second years flooded to their tables, and waited for the newbies to arrive.  
To pass the time, Hadrian made a game out of hovering a fork around the table using his Electric Core, and seeing if one of his housemates could spell it to them without using summoning spells. Thus far, no students had gotten it yet, but a fifth year did make him strain to keep it in the air.  
Seeing that the student was well taught, Hadrian grinned and floated the fork into the student's hand, and congratulated him.

After a sudden loud bang, the chattering inside the main hall cut away, as McGonagall marched in with the first years.  
Once the new-to-be-students formed an orderly line, Dumbledore stepped to the front, and turned to the tables. He had a 'sad' look on his face, but Hadrian knew the man well enough by now to know it was fake.

"I sadly regret to inform you all, but it seems that at some point during the summer our precious friend, our dear Sorting Hat was nabbed from my office. Until a later date, we will be sorting in a slightly unconvi-" Dumbledore began lying, before freezing as a sudden strange sound rang out, which only Hadrian and his friends recognized as a blaze.

"You're a lying bastard Dumblefuck!" A vulgar voice yelled, that voice surprisingly came from the top of Hadrian's head.  
Upon feeling water dripping from his hair, Hadrian reached up and pulled off the soaking wet form of The Sorting Hat.

"Thanks for the ride there Flames, but I got it from here," The Sorting Hat whispered to him, before waddling off the table and onto the floor, trailing water the entire way.  
The older students watched, entertained and curious as their headmaster was chewed out by their usually polite hat, while first-years watched in horror.

"You stupid, bearded, wrinkled cock! You think you can just throw me into the damn Atlantic Ocean and be done with me?! I'm the bloody fucking Sorting Hat! I always come back!" The Hat yelled, as it scooted to the front of the platform, pushing Dumbledore out of the way. "Stool!" It screamed, as McGonagall quickly lifted it up, and placed one under it in shock. "Now, who's first on the list ya bitch! And yes I saw you in the office Minerva, I know you just stood by and let him throw me away! I wonder why though... Is he bribing you to keep quiet about his illegal shit, or is it something else… Got anything to share to these fine children 'Minnie?!"

The aged, embarrassed witch just backed away from the enraged hat. She announced the first name on the list, as said student walked fearfully to the hat.  
Once it was placed on the poor girl's head, The Sorting Hat immediately screamed Slytherin.  
Overall, the entire group of first-years were evenly divided between Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Not one student was assigned to Gryffindor…  
 **One lesson to remember, never piss off The Sorting Hat...**

* * *

 **After the excitement that was the sorting ceremony ended,** dinner had been the standard 'Welcome' Feast, before students were to be shown to their dormitories. As they were making their way, Hadrian noticed the hallways were a little bit cleaner, before following the group.  
Maybe they have a new, decent Caretaker… Eventually they descended into the oh so familiar dungeons, though he still hated the smell. They passed through many secrets passages until they arrived at the hidden Slytherin Common door.  
Thomas quickly blasted away the fake stone wall, and revealed the empty portrait, and after casting a quick spell the air rank of bloody meat.

The new Slytherins flinched and paled, even some of the older students, when the familiar spirit of The Bloody Baron suddenly appeared in front of them, before drifting into his portrait.

"Hello Lord Potter, would you like to know this year's password?" The mad ghost asked, eyes crazily shifting from each student until they rested on him.  
Hadrian personally found it funny that the ghost addressed him instead of the Slytherin Prefects.

"Yes I would your bloodiness, and if I may ask, how are you?" Hadrian politely asked, knowing that courtesy must always be used in the insane spirit's presence.

"Fine, just dreading the state of death, continuing my tortured experience, and once again acknowledging the fact that I'll never again truly taste the wonderful flavor of fresh steak chopped straight from the herd for the rest of my days… Oh yes, the new password is Death..." The Bloody Baron said, somehow being gleeful and morbid at the same Baron then shifted his portrait open, allowing the students to pass through.

As they passed through the twisting, dark tunnel, they finally arrived at the Slytherin Common Room. Many of the returning students gave a relieved sigh, finally being back at their beloved home-away-from-home.  
Right on cue, the Giant Squid smashed against the glass window, scaring the new students just as they were settling in. Hadrian, Draco, and their peers merely chuckled. The Squid loved to make a first impression.

Meanwhile Thomas did his usual speech, females go left, guys go right, no sneaking out or anything such business.

Hadrian and Draco rose when the second year boys were shown their new room. It was slightly bigger than their one from last year, and somewhat nicer as there was better furniture, and by the looks of it a mail chute that rose straight to the outdoors, and their own window of the lake. He also noticed that their new room was even lower in the lake, so Hedwick wouldn't be able to fly through a high top window like he was able to do the year before.

Hadrian made his way to his bed for the year, a nice four poster made of fully silver cloth, and black wood. He noticed his trunk was there, so he sneakily stuffed some of his equipment in there, before locking it down. Just as he always did, he stuffed the Black-Thorn under his bed in case of night intruders.

After the Slytherins exchanged 'Good Nights', the lights flashed out. An hour later, the only sounds being small snores, **and the Giant Squid causing mischief out in the Lake.**

* * *

 **The next morning was routine,** as it was the first day of classes. The Slytherins dressed, fought for the showers, and ran up the steps to the Great Hall. They ate, got their yearly schedules, and there was the annual mail drop...

A swarm of owls flew in, followed by a slightly lopsided owl. It was grayed in several places, had a large forehead, and was teetering around in the air. When it flew towards the Slytherins, Hedwick and Knight appeared as if from thin air, and barked and clawed off the disturbed owl. The owl then straightened itself as much as it could, and dropped a flaming red letter at the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables.

'Oh, Howlers being dropped from a daft owl, anyone else think that's a bad sign?" Theo whispered as they looked in that direction. With their job done, Hedwick and Knight landed on their respective master's shoulders and watched the show…

The Gryffindor howler was opened first, as the 'Lions' all seemed to ready themselves.

 **"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE CAR RIGHT AFTER WE TURNED AROUND! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THEY EXPEL YOUR STUPID ASS! MUGGLES SAW YOU! YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, OR THE AURORS AT THAT! I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE! WE WENT ALL OVER LOOKING FOR IT, AND WE FOUND OUT YOU TOOK IT! YOU EVEN HIT THE FUCKING HOGWARTS EXPRESS YOU TWIT!-"** The screaming voice of the Weasley matriarch blared out, amplified over fifty times by the power of magic, raking the ears of every person inside the Great Hall. After the woman finished her shouting rant, the howler deactivated into ash. It was then that Hadrian saw the embarrassed, bruised, and battered form of Weasley attempting to sensually merge with his chair.  
Now long after the first howler ended, the second began…

 **"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DIRTY THE WEASLEY FAMILY RECORD! WE ARE GRYFFINDORS! HOW DARE YOU JOIN THE HOUSE OF THOSE HIPPIE BADGERS! WE ARE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW HOW MUCH! HOPE YOU ENJOY HOGWARTS, BECAUSE YOU AREN'T COMING HOME FOR ANY BREAKS! MIGHT AS MOVE IN WITH YOUR NEW FAMILY, BECAUSE WE DON'T CONSIDER YOU ARE'S!"** The cruel woman yelled at her only daughter, leaving one Redhead in yellow weeping into her food, despite her housemates hugs. The entire Great Hall heard the poor girl's sobs, and all of them grew angry, even the prudes in Ravenclaw.

"That woman's a total fucking bitch…" Blaise Zabini muttered, which was surprising to them all, as he never took sides against anyone.  
 **For once, the Slytherin House all together, years first through seventh, were united in sympathy and anger.**

* * *

 **After Breakfast ended in a agitated silence,** Hadrian and Draco stood to head to their first class, when someone got in their way.  
Before them stood a small, blond-haired boy they had seen the night before, a fresh Hufflepuff. The boy had a Muggle camera in a sling around his neck and a notepad and pen in his hands.

"Um… Hadrian, Lord Potter? I'm - I'm Colin Creevey," The boy said, both fear and awe in his eyes, as if he was seeing a grand dragon in full glory.  
"Um, I'm hoping to get an early internship at the Daily Prophet, and I was wondering if I could get an interview from you, you know… as an entry submission…? The small boy asked, hold his notepad up.

"Look kid, good luck with all that. Hope you join the ranks of Rita Bitcher and her fellow liars, but please go bug someone else." Hadrian said gruffly, trying to be as gentle as he could, as the boy hadn't done anything. Hadrian and Draco moved around the boy, leaving him behind, and putting him out of their minds.

After the two snakes left the Great Hall, they finally confronted their schedules and Hadrian literally was burning up in anger.  
"Oh fuck no, I am not going to that grass bitch's class after all this." Hadrian said as he started storming off, Draco running to catch up.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, anywhere… most likely the roof, want to come?" Hadrian offered, disregard for everything in his voice. "Noo…. I'm not ready to step into the fray with you yet, I'm just going to hide out in an empty classroom if that's okay." Draco said, grin on his face so his friend wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
"Suit yourself." Hadrian muttered, blazing out of the hall in a beautiful burst of green fire, which lit up the air with light.

 **"Drama Queen…" Draco muttered, laughing at the same time.**

* * *

 **Draco POV**

 **(A few minutes later.)**

* * *

 **Draco was searching the hallways for an** empty room to pass the time in, when out of nowhere a sleek silver bird slammed into his shoulder knocking him to the ground roughly, dropping a slim box onto him, then busting and flying out a window.  
"What the fuck?!" He yelled at the rabid bird, standing up and taking a look at the small rectangular black box, with a note strapped to the top.  
It was addressed as follows:

 **Draco Lucius Malfoy**

 **This parcel contains an item that is of utmost importance**

 **Only open this when Hadrian isn't around**

 **Do not let him see the contents, as he will question it**

 **You will need this, please make sure not to drop it**

 **Good luck**

"The hell…?" Draco said, scanning the box with his wand before opening it.  
Inside was what seemed to be a pocket watch with a small hourglass in the center, sitting on a white cushion. He noted small glass shards inside the box as well, along with scratches on the front of the watch.  
As he studied it, he softly touched the hourglass which gave off a small glow, and let out a sudden yelp, as he disappeared in a blast of white flames and light.  
In a second's time, he disappeared from Hogwarts, **from Scotland, from Britain, and from 1992.**

* * *

 **Hadrian POV**  
 **(A few minutes later)**

* * *

 **"Hadrian… why are you on the roof?"** A translucent green bird asked, as it sat with him on the top of the castle.

"It was either this or go to plant bitch's class… Why did you send this thing?"

"Well, as I'm suppose to be Stumper, I'm teaching at the moment. You're talking to my Patronus. You see, normal patronuses are only suppose to deliver messages and ward of dark creatures, but the guys and I figured out a way to make them more than that back in school. My patronus, Mystery, is an extension of myself. I can't control him, but I'm mentally talking through him. That way, I can teach, and talk to you at the same time!" Tom's voice cheerfully said, turning Hadrian's mood slightly around.

"I hate you, I'm trying to be gloomy and you're up here as a fucking ghost bird trying to cheer me up, knock it off!"

"Fine Hadrian, stay up here, but made sure you get to my class, I'm sure you'll have 'fun'." Tom's patronus said, quickly flying off, before dissolving into a green mist.

"Damn bird… mist… man…" Hadrian muttered as he jumped from the roof, allowing his Dark Core to absorb the fall damage, and quickly turn it into energy. "Who does he think he is?"

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle, a friend, and you should thank him. He's attempting to be a parental figure for you, and trust me… you need one… badly._ The Voice explained and mocked from his mind.

 _Shut up, you don't exist!_ Hadrian thought loudly, hoping it'd work.

 _Yeah, and maybe if you blink your eyes and click your heels too, I'll disappear and you'll be back home in Kansas._

 _Shut up Witch._ Hadrian replied, letting The Voice play it's game.

 _I'll get your little bird too!_ The Voice screeched in his head, failing horribly at copying the green-skinned witch's voice.

"I'm having a conversation about Oz with my own mind… I might just be crazy after all…" He muttered in realization, walking towards the nearest entrance to the school.

 _ **Well, then we'll be able to talk for years in Azkaban! What fun! The Voice gleefully added.**_

* * *

 **So, did you enjoy?** Review if you did.

You know, I just love throwing mysteries and cliff hangers at you guys, it's so fun. :}

So, comments? Anyone?

Draco is currently going to be engulfed in a side-plot. Hadrian will still continue the main DoADM plot, while Draco will be off on his own adventure. I mainly want to give Draco a side-plot, so that I'll have more material to work with during the story.

See you all next time.

 **\- DTS**


	7. VII TIME DOESN'T MATTER

**Hello, releasing this chapter now.**

This is the first part of Draco's sideplot, until it's done, it's going to be every other chapter. The next chapter is going back to Hadrian, then Draco after that.

Originally, I had no plans to include time travel in any form in this story, but it slipped in any way...

Hope you enjoy, **read on...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER VII: TIME DOESN'T MATTER**

* * *

 **Hogwarts Castle**

 **(Date unknown)**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy found himself stumbling forward,** still in shock from his violent mode of travel. He fell to his knees, and simply breathed for several moments, though he kept a careful grip on the watch. He stayed and rested for a little time, then, stood.  
After taking a good look around himself, he seemed to be exactly where he was before, but he knew that something must have been different.

The hallway seemed to be dirty and burnt as if a fight had happened recently and no one had been around to keep up the place. When he heard footsteps, he readied himself for anything.

"Hadrian, are you really just going to leave...?" A feminine voice whispered sadly, shocking Draco into stumbling back into the shadowy darkness.

"Hermione, the charge is coming. All of this, Hogwarts, classes, normal life is coming to a close... I can't keep living this daydream.  
Wherever I go, they'll be coming for me. This is serious, I can't afford to fuck anything up, so I can't make mistakes.  
To win I'll need a fortress, and Hogwarts isn't enough..." A strong voice answered, drawing Draco's eyes to the two approaching figures. He easily identified them as Hadrian and Hermione, but they were visibly taller, and seemed to have aged a few years, not just in their looks.

"But... we can build up the castle's defenses, set wards, round up the students… You'll have a fortress, and an army!" Hermione yelled, desperation in her voice.

" A weakened, ancient castle, and a group of under taught students who'll slice their throats rather than follow me into battle... Not a big advantage." Hadrian said darkly, letting it be known, he was tired of games

"But..."

"No Hermione." Hadrian said, sternly ending their conversation, and leaving.

After Hermione ran after him, Draco finally left his hiding spot and walked to the center of the hall once more.  
 _That was surreal…_ He thought, his overall emotions being confusion and relief.

While he looked around the hallway once more, he thought he heard something else, before he realized there were more footsteps.

"Dreadful business our Hadrian has found himself in, but sadly I can't help him..." A mellow voice said with genuine sadness. "Hmm, I see I sent you the turner, must remember to do that again." At the sudden sound of a voice from behind him, Draco quickly turned on the spot to face the newcomer.

Before him stood a person not too much taller than him, though better set. From what he could see in the moonlight, the person had dark hair (He couldn't tell what color though), copper eyes, and tan skin that made it hard to tell where exactly his eyes were.

The figure wore what seemed to be Ravenclaw robes, but with a slightly different crest. The Raven seemed to be flying upward, and had both wings spread apart from it's body gracefully, and was raking it's talons outwards as if enemies were approaching.  
One visible thing he noticed, was that he wore the hourglass watch, but as a necklace.

 _Oh... it's actually just a necklace._ Draco realized feeling stupid that he hadn't figure it out. _Maybe I need to get a drink…_

"Who are you, and why am I here?" Draco asked, turning his attention back to the stranger in front of him.

"My name is Clark, or it will be. I am here to explain what you must do. Your job is to do one thing, and that is to destroy an object in possession of Albus Dumbledore, in 1990" The strange boy, Clark explained, staring at Draco as if he was a sight he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Why me, and why can't I do it here, why 1990?"

"Dumbledore… is, not at Hogwarts currently. I'm sending you to 1990, because Dumbledore was there at that time, and wasn't as paranoid as he was in 1992, as he just assumed Hadrian was dead in 90'. Hadrian made him paranoid. Once you arrive there, I'll be leaving you notes along the way to explain each step." Clark said, quickly pulling out a notebook, and writing down in it shortly, then stopping.

He also pulled off his necklace, took a small box out of his robe, expanded it, and placed the necklace within. Quickly he strapped a note to it, and whistled. A familiar silver bird zoomed towards them, and hovered obediently, waiting to be commanded. "Take this box, go to 1992, and attack him with it." He ordered, pointing at Draco.

The bird nodded, snatched the box, and shook itself apart into silver particles.

"Okay, but why do _I_ have to destroy this thing? You didn't tell me." Draco asked, slightly shocked at how a bird just broke apart into dust.

"I trust you more than people that Hadrian was around at that point of time, and both Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger were busy. Really I could have pulled you from any point in your timeline, but it was most convenient in 1992. " Clark explained, not picking up on Draco's hurt expression at learning he was just the third option .

"Okay, what do I do once I get to 1990?"

"Simple. Find Tom Riddle, I've probably already talked to him by now, so all you have to do is talk to Tom." Clark said, as if the entire thing was easy, and as if he was already sure that'd he done what he said.

"All right then, how do I work it?" Draco asked, indicating the Time Turner in his hands.

"First, it's worn around the neck, second… have you ever wound a watch?"

"Yes, my father has a few pocket watches."

"Good, keep winding backwards until the date reads October tenth, nineteen-ninety. Once you're done, just wind it forward to September second, nineteen-ninety two." Clark explained, showing him the time knob, and which direction to turn it to for each. "Good luck Draco, everything depends on you." Clark said assuredly, before pushing down on the watch stopper and stepping back. Draco vanished from the hallway, **once more in white flames.**

* * *

 **"I still can't believe you stole the Blazer!"** A angry voice yelled behind him. Clark merely turned and looked at what seemed to be his clone.  
The 'Clone' looked exactly like Clark, the only difference being slightly longer hair, and he was clothed in Slytherin garb instead of Ravenclaw.

"Oh shut up Winston, we have time literally in our hands," Clark said, pulling a newly returned 'Time Turner' from his pocket. "And thanks to a past me, we have the first Blazer back. As long as we just keeping doing an exchange between the Blazer, and bend time a bit, we'll both have one to use at any time. Once we're done, we can just go back to when I stole it, and place it back before it's noticed."

"You don't remember the rules of Time Travel do you? Until we replace the Blazer later, there is a current timeline where we didn't, so they have already noticed it's gone. It's also damn risky having the same object so close to a future version of itself. Merlin, you're suppose to be the smart one Clark... You're lucky Draco didn't know about Turners, as we can not explain that 'Turner' can go years, not just hours.  
Beside, in case you haven't noticed, we're not the only ones with Blazers, we can be tracked. Oh, just imagine what Dad would say if he saw us… or worse, Mum… "  
They both shuddered at the thought before recovering.

"St- stuff it Win', now… you're on the clock, get to 1990 and tell Riddle to look out for Draco. I'll start leaving notes." Clark said, pulling the notebook back out of his robes.

"Fine…" The Slytherin twin said, turned his robes blue, and faced his brother.  
They counted down, as both grasped their Blazers at the **same time, clicked, and left the hall.**

* * *

 **(October 10th, 1990)**

* * *

 **Draco once more hit the ground,** as he got used to the feel of traversing time. He quickly was pulled to his feet, by Slytherins that were passing by.

"Who are you?" A tall familiar older student asked, a brand-new shiny green prefect badge standing out on his robes.

"You're Thomas right? I'm … Scorpio, a temporary transfer, staying just until my parents decide whether to leave me here, or send me back to my old school." Draco lied, using his zodiac as a fake name, as he felt it would sound like a convincing Slytherin name. He couldn't say his real name, as he'll meet them all next year. He was thankful his clothes and hair was so messed up, that he didn't look like his normal self, more like a dirty, blond mess.

"Where did you come from? One moment you weren't here, and the next you were?"

"I was using a one-way portkey my parents had created with the Ministry." Draco lied, finding it surprisingly easy to do.

"Well, nice to meet you Scorpio, hope you stay. Hogwarts is great, well except for the Gryff's, but besides that it's great. Have you checked in with Professor Snape yet? He is our head of house."

"On my way." Draco said, hoping his lie was convincing.

With that Draco made his way through the crowd of curious Slytherins, and when they were turned away, cast a wide spread Oliviate in their direction.  
He ran from the hall, and **hoped Clark had been right about Tom.**

* * *

 **When he stepped into the DADA room,** and saw Tom's class decorations, he knew Clark was right about Tom being there.

"Um… Professor Stumper… you talked to Clark right?" Draco asked the man, wondering if the man knew of his mission or not, so he was careful.

"Oh, yes… Draco, Mister Clark was very informative. He left me a few notes for you to follow, and I'm fully willing to help you find what you're looking for. When you need to hide out, you can hide in my office," Tom said slightly surprised, pointing at a black edged door in the rear of the classroom.

"In the hallway is a portrait of a large black bird, but it's actually a locked door. Say, 'A Stumper is just a riddle' and it will swing open into my office. Just make sure no one is around when you enter it."

"I will, thank you Tom." Draco said, grabbing Clark's notes, and entering Tom's office.

 ** _'Hello Draco, if you're reading this then you did end up in 1990.  
_**

 ** _The item you are looking for is hidden in a compartment behind a wall in Dumbledore's office.  
_**

 ** _You can not open it on your own,so you will need help._**

 ** _I advise you ask Severus Snape, as he's worked at Hogwarts longer than Tom has,_**

 ** _and Dumbledore 'trusts' him_**

 ** _Just mention that you're friends with Hadrian, and that you time traveled_**

 ** _I have no idea what the item looks like,_**

 ** _but most likely Dumbledore will have it displayed like the best treasure ever_**

 ** _Good luck Draco.'_**

The note from Clark said, which gave Draco some information about his mission, which he appreciated. Included with the note was a magical photo of a wall in Dumbledore's office being pushed open a crack, before the image reset to the beginning.

 _Why am I getting the hard job?_ He thought to himself after soaking up the information. He was absolutely lost on where to go from there, besides going to Snape. His main problem was he wasn't used to being the 'hero' for once, as Hadrian was almost always the one in charge. **Draco was just the partner…**

* * *

 **Scuro Castle, Potter Estates, Pevenno (2019)**

* * *

 **Lord Scuro had been skillfully working** at his Metal Press, grafting new parts for the North Watch Tower, and fashioning together new weapons for his troops, when his youngest child approached him.

"Dad, I heard something coming from your office, but like you said I didn't go in." The youngest raven-haired boy said, standing politely in front of his father, though he fidgeted side-to-side.

"Thank you for letting me know, but what aren't you telling me?" He asked, stopping his work, and turning to his son. The boy merely shrank under his father's gaze, before answering.

"I- i did see Winnie and Clark around there earlier, but I didn't help them or anything." The young Potter stammered hoping his father wouldn't be angry at his brothers, as he knew they wouldn't do anything overly bad.

"Thank you Tom, now go help your Mum. Tell her that I'm going out…" The Raven-haired lord muttered, rushing into his home at a moderate speed.

He ran up the rear staircase, taking three at a time, before bursting into his office.

The first thing he saw was his forcefully unlocked cabinet, with a cheaply transfigured Time Blazer sitting in the case. The entire room looked untouched, so he knew the Time Blazer had been the target.

"Boys, what the fuck have you done…?" He muttered, thinking over everything his sons could do with Time at their command.

 _Well, I guess we'll going to find out, adventure!_ The Voice merrilly added, it's excitement still there after those years.

Lord Scuro just ignored The Voice, grabbed his emergency Time Blazer from under a false floor panel, and readied himself for a long journey.

 ** _Now... where would you boys go?_**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?** Review if you did!  
So, anyone enjoy a little look into Hadrian's future? Whether it be the "date unknown" one, or 2019? Once again, I love throwing questions at you guys. :}

The next chapter will be Hadrian's like I said, and will add some more questions, and start the Hogwarts's house rift of Book 2.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 ** _-DTS_**


	8. VIII THE FEAR OF HOGWARTS

**Hello,** this is a filler chapter for Hadrian. Hadrian's chapters aren't entirely important right now, as his chapters arejust going to be edging forward towards the first victim. Sean and I are beginning work on chapter ten soon, so look forward to it. This chapter might have some feels, so weak people must prepare. I honestly don't expect anyone to be affected actually.

We'll talk later, Hope you enjoy.

 **-DTS**

 **DISCLAIMER: We don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER VIII: THE FEAR OF HOGWARTS**

 **Hogwarts Castle, Scotland.**

 **(September 10th, 1992)**

* * *

 **The days after the sorting** flew past Hadrian. He wasn't enjoying the year so far, Hermione was too busy to be around, and Draco was acting strange, as if he knew something he didn't. The only person that was exactly the same was Theo, who was over the moon that Snape chose him to join the Poisons side-class.  
Hadrian's classes were boring, but the worst was Trelawney's ... The fraud took it as her job to 'Predict' his upcoming death every day, but the most recent **shook him up a little...**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK (Two hours before.)**

* * *

 **Hadrian was barely** holding onto his temper when the class was scheduled to end, but didn't, when the usually drunk teacher approached him, and leveled her face to his.  
The first he noticed was that her eyes unnaturally brightened and shifted to a fine shade of silver, followed by her voice changing to another.

"You child... For you I see a death most tragic... You shall be sliced dead by one of your own, and knocked aside, as the world changes before you. Your hope hangs from a string, which will be cut. Whether you let go, or fall remains your choice, but remember... when a string is cut, another can be strung... just as it has before.  
On your final day, your fellows will fall, white will win, then the game will begin again."

With that, the teacher collapsed, blood pooling from her nose and ears.  
Quickly, students rushed to get her help, leaving Hadrian frozen at his table.

* * *

 **(CUTBACK)**

* * *

 **Hadrian forced himself** from the memory, and hurried to follow his housemates to Tom's class, as Tom had made an announcement at lunch, that he had something 'special' planned for the day's lesson.

When the students entered, they noticed every piece of furniture was gone, the only exception, a stern wooden wardrobe in the center of the room.  
Tom stood next to it, and gestured the students, Slytherins and Gryffindors that day, into two lines in front of the wardrobe. "Hello everyone! How are you all?" Tom asked cheerfully, playing the fun, non favoring teacher, but he was many students' favorite teacher. Every student had some response, 'goods', 'alrights', 'etcs' were there.

"Good, good. Now today, we're going to be doing something a bit different. How many of you have faced a dark creature?" Tom asked the group, causing four hands to raise. Hadrian's, Draco's, some random blond Slytherin girl, and Ronald Weasley... Weasley just stared at Hadrian with steel hatred in his eyes, though he looked a bit distracted.  
Ha, he thinks considers me a dark creature, what a compliment! Hadrian thought, chuckling evilly just to creep out Weasley.

"Good, but I see many of you haven't hadn't had the experience. I've decided to introduce you to one, now... none of you will be harmed. I've made sure of it." Tom said, stressing the last part to ease the first-years. Hadrian wondered what creature had been brought in, and he'd killed it before.

"Inside this wardrobe, is a creature called a Boggart. A boggart is an elusive and frightening creature, as it will take the appearance of what you fear most.  
When your turn arrives, I will release the creature, and you must force it back in. The most common way to combat these creatures, is to humiliate them. Use your mind, and imagine what you fear in an amusing way, and use the spell 'Riddikulus', The boggart is a creature of fear, and it's fear is humility, you must use that to your advantage.  
I will tell you all now, if you attempt to harm this creature, I will make you wish you didn't..." Tom taught them, leaving the sentence off like that to show the severity of hurting the dark creature.  
"Now, you all will be going up by your last names, Z to A" he added, **starting the list.**

* * *

 **One of the first** was Blaise Zabini, and his was heartbreaking and horrifying ... His boggart was Blaise's mother, dead at his feet, along with a man Hadrian guessed was the normally stoic boy's father.  
Blaise was the first student to give up, and the first to cry... The normally 'emotionless' Slytherins comforted their brother of house.

After Blaise's boggart, the fears were boring, random monsters, but one was enough for Draco to make Hadrian watch.  
Ron Weasley confidently walked to the wardrobe, bravado and eagerness in his walk.  
"Are you ready Mister Weasley?" Tom asked, looking at the idiot, hoping the boy's fear was terrifying. "Beyond it." Ron said 'bravely', attempting to get some standing in his house back.  
"Alright, grab the doors, and open the wardrobe..." Tom said, stepping back.  
When the wardrobe started shaking, Weasley closed his eyes, walked forward, grabbed the bronze handles, and flung the doors open.  
He backed away, eyes closed tightly, and he only opened them when the students gasped, and muttered.  
A exact replica of Hadrian, right down to his walking style, emerged from the wardrobe, and stopped in front of the redhead.  
Bogg-rian smirked, and flicked Weasley's eye, causing said flicked person to grab at their face in pain.  
"You are a fucking piece of work aren't you Weasley? You have terrible ideas, you barely were able to come back for second year, your grades bloody suck, you're a wimp; and you have a distinct fear of your own mum. I'm honestly surprised I'm your boggart, which just shows how much I scare you..." It said in Hadrian's voice, cruelly laying facts down on the boy's head.

"Oh, I like this guy..." Hadrian muttered, grinning at the boggart.

"Ridd-riddikulus!" The redhead stuttered, waving his mostly broken wand at the shapeshifter, who merely shrugged off the spells, much to everyone's surprise.

"I'm too strong for that half-assed shit you bloody squib!" The creature growled, slugging Weasley across the face, before charging back into the wardrobe.  
Tom quickly ordered a finished student to escort the knocked out Weasley to Pomfrey's, before continuing the lesson, ignoring the attack.  
Many students went by before the list came to the Ps.

Hadrian calmly stepped forward for his turn, flung the doors open, and was surprised...

An extremely skinny, beaten, bruised, and bleeding Hadrian fell from the wardrobe and onto the floor.  
The copy was dressed in clothes much too big for it, and had a pair of duck-taped broken glasses, which had fallen off when it hit the floor.  
Hadrian stood stone still for a moment, but then slowly walked forward, and leaned his boggart up against the doors of the wardrobe.  
Next, he grabbed the glasses from the floor, removed the duct tape, magically repaired them, and placed them on the copy's nose.  
The last thing he did, was give the boggart a hug much to everyone's surprise.  
But what happened next was a bigger surprise.

Hadrian and his copy both stood up, and the boggart shifted into a smiling version of his current self, then happily stepped back into the wardrobe.  
As Hadrian turned back around, every Gryffindor looked at him a little better.  
After several moments of silence, the lesson continued.

The Ns arrived later, Theodore Nott stepped forward, and following Hadrian's example, flung the doors open without pausing.  
Once again, the class became a soap opera, as a man only a few Slytherins recognized as Victor Nott, Theo's father stepped out of the wardrobe.  
Nott Sr, was a tall man, well built, but not muscular. He had dark, short cropped hair, and black stubble covering his jaw line, that without maintenance would become a beard.  
Victor stepped forward and glared at his son in surprising disgust.

"I still can't believe you chose to go to this shithole of a school! Purebloods learning with these filth! Why did you even want to come here?" Victor barked at Theo, reminding Hadrian very much of ol' 'Stache, which pissed him off.

"I'm going to get my degree, and become a Potions Master..." Theo said in a low tone, not meeting the face of his fake father.

"That fucking garbage again? Un-bloody likely! Even if you had a chance, you at least wouldn't be a disgrace if you had agreed to go to Durmstrang... But no, little 'Theo' had to be 'special' and choose that bearded old lunatic's school. A blood traitor for a son, going to a school run by a blood traitor... you're a disgrace. You shouldn't have even been born..." Victor growled, stepping up to Theo menacingly, before stopping.

Hadrian stood behind it, his wand poking right onto the thing's head, leveled at the brain.  
"Go back to the wardrobe... or we'll all learn what an overcharged Reducto does to a Boggart head..." Hadrian threatened, his wand trained on the creature, trailing it right back into the wardrobe, closing it with a bang.

"Professor Stumper, I believe class is over for the day, don't you agree." Hadrian said, a statement, not a question.  
"Yes, class dismissed." Tom said, letting the class flood out, **Hadrian included.**

* * *

 **Once the class was emptied** Tom opened the wardrobe himself, and a savage black wolf stepped out, followed by a dark red tiger.  
Tom gulped, and fell backwards. He started crying heavily, almost instantly.  
"I'm... I'm sorry...I-I couldn't save you..." Tom Marvolo Riddle sobbed, before scooting away from them on his bottom.  
A large dark black Grimm stepped out next, followed by a large dirty blond Grizzly bear, both growling and snarling like the other two.  
"No... not you too... Y-you know how hard I tried... you can't do this!" Tom yelled, as the animals approached him.  
Just as they all lunged at him, Tom shifted into a magpie to escape the vicious creatures, Claw, Thorn, Padfoot, and Weeds...  
As his change was slightly late, the tiger's claw sliced the tips of his left wing painfully off.  
His first transformation in 12 years, was **out of fear, sadness, pain; and desperation...**

* * *

 **That's it for now, talk to you all later.**

 **-DTS.**


	9. IX THE RULES OF TIME TRAVEL

**Chapter nine now,** yeah short chapter, long break. We've been planning things out, and working on things. That's about it.

This is part two of Draco's side-plot, while the next chapter will be Hadrian again. As Draco was mentioned in Fear of Hogwarts, you probably wondered about him being there, and being gone. The Draco that appeared in Fear of Hogwarts, was a Draco that already was finished with the Time Travel Side-plot. So Draco will travel back to that point at the end of his side-plot, but we won't be seeing his point of view of Hadrian's chapters.

Hope you enjoy.

 **-Dark.**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **CHAPTER IX: THE RULES OF TIME TRAVEL**

 **"Rule one:** Do not travel in Time, unless absolutely needed.

 **Rule two:** Observe, do not intervene.

 **Rule three:** If you change something in the future, make sure that you change it in the past.

 **Rule four:** Keep track of yourself.

 **Rule five:** If you change something in the past, it is entirely possible for it to backfire.

 **Rule six:** Do not kill anyone, you do not know who will be useful later.

 **Rule seven:** Do not reveal yourself, or your knowledge.

 **Rule eight:** If you see something strange, do not investigate, or pursue.

 **Rule nine:** If something tragic happens, do not help.

 **Rule ten:** Do not get revenge.

 **Rule eleven:** If you travel back from the future, and return on time, there will still be a timeline where you didn't.

 **Rule twelve:** A paradox can be your end.

 **Rule thirteen:** If you end up in a alternate dimension, remember, you do not belong there. Unless you leave, the Universe will fix itself, and 'fix' you…

 **Rule fourteen:** If someone dies, do not go and bring them back. The dead must remain dead.

 **Rule fifteen: Beware of the Butterfly…**

* * *

 **Hogwarts Castle, Scotland.**  
 **(October 11th, 1990)**

* * *

 **"Professor Snape,** I need help, I'm not the Draco you know. I'm from the future." Draco declared to the spindly teacher. After he arrived, he spent the night sleep on a cot in Tom's office, and then made his way to Snape's office while students were shuffling to get to their first class.  
Once he entered the office, Snape seemed to recognize him, and he remembered that he had met Snape before 1990. The professor had a varied reaction to Draco's exclamation of being from the future. Severus Snape was intrigued, confused, and skeptical.

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Snape asked, wondering what his godson was on about. During their Hogwarts years, Severus and Lucius had been friends of a sort when the Marauders were off on their business, Severus and Lucius had done their own thing. Even though the two weren't close, Severus had fully accepted the offer of godfather when Draco was born, and had watched as Draco grew up.

"I'm from 1992, but I was sent farther into the future, and then sent here on a mission. I'm to destroy an item that Dumbledore has hidden behind a secret wall in his office. I have no idea what it is, but I was told it'd be displayed proudly."

"Is there any proof of your claims?"

"This is the Time Turner I was given by a boy named Clark." Draco explained, handing the 'Turner' to Snape.

"1992 you said… Draco, Time Turners can't travel by years… This, isn't normal…" Snape muttered, looking over the 'Turner'. To him, it looked like a normal Time Turner. Hourglass, chain, axis and all. Though, upon looking closer, he noticed the sand inside the hourglass, was fine white ash. The axis on it was also burning hot, and the chain was a slightly darker shade than normal on regular Time Turners. "I… don't know what this is…"

"What do you mean?"

"It… it looks like a Time Turner, but different. It's like someone took a Time Turner, and modified it… Be careful using it..." Snape warned warily, handing the device back.

"I-I will… but do you know about the fake wall?"

"I do. Behind it are the Headmaster's chambers, which will make it very hard for you to get in."

"But I don't have to get in do I? I just have to get the object out..." Draco muttered, losing himself in thought.

"You'd need to get in to do that."

"Have you ever been inside?"

"Once or twice." Snape answered, with an eyebrow cocked, wondering what the scuffled blond was up to.

"When?" Draco asked with a grin, a hand on the 'Turner', gearing himself up.

 **"End of June, Last year."**

* * *

 **Snape's Office**

 **(June 30th, 1989.)**

* * *

 **Upon arrival in Snape's Office,** Draco found it empty. Dusting himself off, he looked around the room a little bit, before he noticed something. Normally, Professor Snape had a Slytherin Quidditch Cup inside his display case, but to his surprise, it wasn't there. He then heard footsteps and muttering, so he quickly threw himself behind the display case, and sank to the floor. A loud click confirmed the door opening, and he heard two voices begin to speak. Draco held his breath, and hoped not to be noticed.

"That game was impressive Wilk." A voice said. Draco could tell immediately that it was Snape.

"T-thank you professor…" A male voice muttered, sounding both proud, and embarrassed. "No, thank you Damon. Without your help, Slytherin wouldn't have won the cup. You've brought honor to our house."

"Thank you sir…"  
"Something troubling you?"

"Well, this is my last year, so… who'll be taking my place?"

"Marcus Flint seems willing, so Hooch will have to see if he's up for it." Snape explained, hoping to reassure the Slytherin Captain.

"Sir, Flint is… he's a dirty player. He does what it takes to win, even if people get hurt, or we get a bad reputation. If he does make captain, can you at least put a leash on him?" Damon Wilk asked, hoping that the Slytherin team wouldn't become infamous once more, and make all of his efforts at Quidditch Team Unity go to shit.

"I will make sure Damon, Slytherin doesn't deserve all of the hate it gets, but there are many different people in our house. I just wish there were more people like you there."

"T-thank you sir."

Before Snape could continue talking, a flaming sound echoed in the room along with a squawk.

"Great, our 'headmaster' wants me, sorry to cut this short, on behalf of Slytherin, we're proud of you Damon." Snape said, before leaving the room.

Once Snape left, Draco quickly ducked out from the case, stunned Damon Wilk, and snuck after Snape.

Knowing that Snape was headed to the Headmaster's office, Draco quickly cut through a different hallway, that he assumed led there as well.

After a bit of running, and navigating, Draco arrived at the Office door, only to be too late. Snape already went in, and there was no way he was asking Dumbledore for access.

"Ah, too late I see. Well, I can help with that." The familiar voice of Clark the Time Traveler alerted Draco to the presence behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"What, no hello? What I meant, was that I can help you get in, but you'll need a little work…" Clark said, looking closely at Draco.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, before stopping when Clark attached a small device to Draco's robes, which started to shake.

Suddenly, Draco changed into the tall, lanky form of Severus Snape.

"How did yo-?" Draco started, only to notice that he had Snape's voice as well.

"None-ya-business. Now, you need to go back five minutes. I'm going to go back as well, and stop Snape. You go in, follow Dumbledore when he goes into the wall, and give me a little bit of time. I'm sure I can work up some kind of way for you to get out with the item. My suggestion would be to travel back three or so days once you're behind the wall, and hide if Dumbledore is there. I'll go back too, and cause a distraction so you can take it, and we'll go from there."

"So, five minutes, once I'm in go back three days, grab the item. Then wait from there?" Draco said, seeing if he got it all.

"Basically, good luck 'Professor'." Clark said with a grin, flashing out of the hallway.

"Wait, what was that thing you gave me, as it wasn't a-" Draco asked, but Clark was already gone. Seeing that his chance to ask him was gone, he followed him, turned the watch **back five minutes, and clicked.**

* * *

 **(Five minutes before.)**

* * *

 **"Professor Snape! I had a question!"** Winston called out, hoping to distract the teacher before he could get to the office. Right after arriving, Winston changed his robes back to Slytherin and ran to Snape's office. By the time he got to Snape, he was halfway to the Headmaster's. At the call of his name, Snape turned around, only to get a taser shock right between his eyes.

"Sorry about that Severus, but it was necessary. Now, where to put you…?" Winston questioned himself, standing over the 'seemingly dead' Snape. Suddenly it came to him, and he snapped his fingers at the genius of it. " Chamber it is."  
And with that, Winston grabbed Snape and dragged him down through the halls, and castle to the very chamber that would be opened only three years later.

About an hour later, Clark retrieved Snape, and returned him to his office, and left a nice bottle of firewhiskey to **'explain' his memory loss.**

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office**

 **(1989)**

* * *

 **"Ah Severus, thank you for joining me."** Albus Dumbledore said, letting the 'teacher' into the room.

"What is this about Albus? I was in the middle of addressing my house." 'Snape' asked, channeling his inner snape.

"Well, I wanted to congratulate your house for such, diligent work, and present you with an award."

"What kind of 'reward'?" Draco asked, pulling a skeptical look.

"A free renovation of your classroom. As you know, the room behind your class has been empty for decades, so the board and I have decided to merge the two." Dumbledore said, cheer in his voice, twinkle in his eye.  
"What do you want?" Draco asked, hoping his hunch was right.  
"Oh, seen through me again... A Gryffindor is complaining that her things are being stolen, and is accusing a Slytherin of doing it"

"Then the girl's forgetful, or her housemates have stolen her things. My Slytherins wouldn't have had the time or opportunity to steal her things, and why would they want to?" Draco said, putting fire in his voice, as he assumed Snape would have been angry.

"Severus... just check with your house, that's all I ask..."

"I will."

"Good, now let's discuss the renovation. If you wouldn't mind, we can go to my chambers, and I'll make some tea."

"Alright." Draco calmly answered, excited **that his insane quest was halfway done.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?** Review if you did

Draco's side-plot will most likely only go on for another two chapters, and then it'll just be Hadrian's, with maybe some parts being other characters.

See you all next time,

 **-DTS**


	10. X THE TRIGGER OF HOGWARTS

**Chapter 10 now, I've been done with this one for a little bit, so I've just waited a little while, and wrote ahead. In a day or two Draco's next chapter will be released, so look forward to that.**

 **Things are going to escalate quickly in this one, and Hadrian will be on alert.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **R &R**

 **DISCLAIMER: We don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER X: THE TRIGGER OF HOGWARTS**

* * *

 **Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts, Scotland**

 **(October 25th, 7:45, 1992)**

* * *

 **Hadrian was bored.** For once, he hoped for something bad to happen. The previous October, there had been the Gringotts break in, and a troll… that was it. This October, nothing at all! He thought, raging at the universe. Classes had ended early for the day, it being the end of the week, and the students departed for dinner. Hadrian skipped out on that, and decided to retire to the Common Room, and find something to do until night curfew began. Overall, he failed.

 _I'm pretty sure you're one of the only Slytherins asking for trouble… besides the idiots._ The voice pointed out, making Hadrian think.

"Oh shut up." Hadrian muttered, swinging himself off of the sofa he'd been lying on before, and left through the Baron's empty portrait.

 _So… where are we going?_ The Voice asked in a child-like fashion.

 _I have no idea, but someplace fun._ Hadrian thought, as he walked out of the dungeons, merely wandering. As he approached the main section of Hogwarts, he heard something. At the sound, he turned around to look behind him, but saw nothing.

 _ **The pre-etender is neaarrr!** _ A loud voice hissed out, causing Hadrian's ears to ring out. He fell to his knees, and grabbed at his head as the hissing continued. He could have sworn he felt something wet brush his ears, but it most likely was his blood streaming out.  
After several agonizing moments, the hissing ended. Once he started getting over it, Hadrian tried to stand, only for The Voice to scream one thing.

 _Incoming!_

Before Hadrian could react, a strong, hard object smashed into the back of his skull, causing him to drop like a stone.  
A hooded person now stood over Hadrian, with a bloody, metal bat in hand. The Figure shook slightly from adrenaline, before recovering. The Figure wore a muggle bag on their back, with a small book sticking out the edge.

The figure wiped the bat on Hadrian's robes, slipped it into the bag, and walked away from Hadrian, their mission completed. Once they turned several corners, they removed the book, and began to write.

'Is that it Gel?' The Figure inked into the book with a sharp quiell.

Immediately afterwards, several words began to form on the paper in response.

'You distracted him, good, but there's still more work to be done.'

'Should I obliviate him?"

'His mind is strong, I doubt that alone could handle it. Let him stay harmed, but I'd advise getting him out of the way. Hit him once more, and place him in a closet.' The Book wrote out, commanding The Figure once more.

'I will.'

With that, The Figure set off, struck Hadrian's head once more with the bat, and dragged him into the closest closet. With a quick locking spell, The Figure set off on the next task that needed to be done.

Hadrian had gotten his wish, **there was something to do…**

* * *

 **The Mindscape**

* * *

 **"I said incoming."** A voice said, dragging Hadrian from the the comatose portion of his mind.

"What are you talk-" Hadrian muttered, but stopped as he took in his surroundings. He sat in the parlor room of the Mental Potter Manor, and was sitting next to what seemed to be himself.

"We were attacked, and I warned you. I'm honestly surprised you didn't impulse blaze, as that normally happens when something goes wrong. More importantly, I'm wondering who attacked us." The other him explained, climbed off of the sofa, and paced the room.

"Voice? That you?" Hadrian asked, unfamiliar with the person in front him, aside from his appearance.

"Yep, this is the only form I could take, as this is your default template. In order to form in here, I had to use a template, and I had to choose between you, Hermione, or Draco. I preferred using you." The Voice said, stretching his limbs slightly, and looking back at Hadrian.

"You said we were attacked, did you see what they looked like?" Hadrian asked, as The Voice always noticed more than he did.

"I see through your eyes, if you didn't, neither did I…" The Voice muttered, surprised at Hadrian's question.

"Yeah, I should have thought of that. Did you hear the hissing?"

"What?"

"I heard a snake, hissing to me, extremely loud. It was like it was screaming on purpose. It all just happened so fast." Hadrian said, leaning forward, and trying to rack his brain for the memory. He also just realized, he was technically inside his brain.

"You mean like this?" The Voice said, moving his hands in different directions in the air, and causing several things to form.

Hadrian was surprised, as The Voice started recreating what had happened. The corner of the parlor changed to resemble a Hogwarts hallway. A slightly transparent Hadrian appeared in the 'hallway', only to fall to it's knees eventually. Hadrian walked over to it, and watched as the recreation of himself stood slightly, before being forced to the ground.

"There's us being attacked," The Voice said, before striking his right hand quickly, causing the recreation to move in fast motion.  
They watched as the false Hadrian was attacked once more, and then lifted by an unseen person. The scene on the wall changed, and now showed a closet. The false Hadrian was dumped inside, before being locked in.

The Voice cut it off there, and let his hands fall to his side.

"So, that's it… we're in a closet… " The Voice said in a grim tone.

"How do I wake up?"

"No idea." The Voice answered, **hoping they wouldn't be out for long…**

* * *

 **Pomfrey's Clinic**

 **(October 28th, 1992)**

* * *

 **"Oh shit, back from the dead… "** Hadrian swore, taking in his surroundings. He could tell from just smelling the place he was in the clinic. Latex, bleach, medical alcohol, a pewter cauldron cooling down. He could feel heavy bandages wrapped around the back of his head, and… cotton balls in his ears. (Which he quickly popped out.)  
Yep, clinic. Hadrian thought, before putting his priorities straight. He made to sit up, but was yanked back. An IV was implanted in his right arm, which he quickly, and painfully pulled out. With that done, he quickly made for his robes, and found out something… His weapons were gone… Atop his robes, was a simple note.

'These items have been labeled as contraband, and are being contained.'

His goal set aside, his mind set on getting his weapons back.  
 _ **This means war…**_

* * *

 **Madame Pomfrey was in her office,** checking the files she had on Hadrian Potter from the previous year, when said student shoulder-bashed her locked door open.

"Contraband…? Contained…? Where's my stuff bitch?!" Hadrian screamed, black flames licking off his body. Many would have called his actions immature, or rude, maybe even asshole-ish.

He would tell them to fuck off, no one messes with his things. That's how he had always been, as he actually had things now.

"T-those k-kind of items aren't allowed on school grounds… they've been turned into the Headmaster…" Pomfrey stated, horrified that the 'Flaming, murderous looking, enraged student' had his sight locked on her.

"You better hope he has them, or I'm coming back…" Hadrian growled, blazing out of the clinic, leaving a black charred **mess** **where he had been.**

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office.**

* * *

 **"H-Lord Potter, shouldn't you be in the clinic?"** Albus Dumbledore asked upon seeing his most dreaded student burn through the wards of his office.

"Did you think it was funny?"

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked, faking innocence. He knew why the boy was there, as he had Poppy disarm the boy immediately.

"You know what I mean. I don't come into your office and take your shit, now do I? I will ask you this once… where the fuck is my stuff." Hadrian snarled, midnight-blue electricity, and pitch-black flames engulfed his body, his dark-green eyes shooting through them.

"I'm not scared of you Hadrian, this is-" Dumbledore started to say, only to be forced to stop, as The Sword of Gryffindor was now pressed to his throat.

While Dumbledore had pretended to be unaffected, Hadrian was using his Electrokinesis ability (He thought it fit, especially after finding a muggle comic in Pevenno.) to bust the sword out of the display case on the the wall. Now, Hadrian held the sword in his left hand, replacing the sword he'd lost.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if I killed you with the sword you treasure so much?" Hadrian asked, dark grin on his face. Just from the glint in his eyes, Dumbledore knew Hadrian wasn't even bluffing a little.

"No n-need to do that. I'll get them, they're just in my cabinet, if you would let me…" Dumbledore began, only to pull his wand suddenly. "Aved-" Before he could finish the spell he wanted, he was shocked to silence. Hadrian sliced the wand, the most powerful wand in existence, clean in half. The wand that was used by so wizards for centuries, would never be used again.

"That trick may work on one Potter, but not two…" Hadrian said, grabbed the wand pieces, and kicked the man back.

As he had his own wand, Hadrian aimed it at Dumbledore's head, and muttered three words.

"Oblivatius Omegaus Quenton!"

As the crossed spell hit Dumbledore, he tried to scream, but was stopped. Dumbledore experienced true pain, as his mind was ripped apart, his memories of the entire week being obliterated from his mind, leaving sharp jagged memory shrapnel stabbing inside it.

Leaving the temporally-broken man to the side, Hadrian forced the cabinet open, and retrieved his weapons. He left the Sword of Gryffindor behind, just to prove his point. He may kill, destroy, and ruin, but he had honor.

After gearing up, Hadrian stood, and walked from the room. One objective done, another set out in his mind.  
 _Time to find my attacker._  
 _And once I'm done with them, they'll never forget this… **you** **never mess with me…**_

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Scotland**

* * *

Hadrian had a plan. The first thing he needed though, was a place to hide. After thinking on it, he knew that even with his gear, he wasn't quite ready to face his attacker. Hadrian figured that anyone looking for him would check the Slytherin Dorms first, so he instead decided to hide out in a different place. As he had taken on a habit of hiding on the roof when he was angry, he had discovered something. Apparently, there was an old attic system in Hogwarts, that was at one point blocked off from Hogwarts. The attic had a hatch-like door leading out onto the roof, which he pried open. Just from the state of the rooms and hallways, Hadrian could tell it hadn't been opened in years. He closed the hatch behind him, and explored the attic, his left hand burning to provide light.

He found what seemed to be a ladder leading downward into Hogwarts, but the cover over it had been welded down with some sort of power he didn't recognize. It reminded him of his Blaze Core ability, but much stronger, as he couldn't weld things.

After mapping out the room, he found an old bed in a corner, along with a coffee table. He planned on making the place into a safehouse of sorts. He fixed up the bed, cleaned it, and conjured candles, which he placed around the attic. According to his watch, it was close enough to night, so he locked up the exit hatch. He put up wards around the place, and an extreme notice-me-not in the attic. His work done, he set aside his gear, and slept for the night.

The attic had **nothing on the Slytherin dorm.**

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office**

* * *

 **"Albus, are you alright?!"** Pomfrey asked, pulling the Headmaster to his feet after finding him slumped in his office.

"Oh, hello Poppy! Care for a j-jelly b-baby?" Dumbledore asked, attempted to stand, struggled to pull the bag of candy from his robe, but dropped it.

"Albus, what happened? What did he do?"

"Who?"

"Hadrian Potter! He came looking for his weapons." She explained, wondering what had happened to the 'dear' old man.

"Why would he do that? We don't have them." Dumbledore asked, still recovering from his severe mental trauma.

"Yes we did! A prefect found him in a closet, and we confiscated his stuff."

"Did we? That seems like a very bad choice on our part." Albus muttered, trying to pick up his bag, only to pass out.

Pomfrey picked him up, and was scared when the jagged scar on Dumbledore's forehead started to glow dark-green, and the old man turned pale.  
With that, she flooed the two of them to Saint Mungo's, but she didn't know one thing.  
Not even the **best healers there could help him.**

* * *

 **(Ten minutes before.)**

* * *

 _ **The Pret-tender hass awakened!** _ A voice hissed throughout the lower parts of the dungeon, the origin point being the 'alleged' Chamber of Secrets. Once they heard it, The Figure stood and grabbed the diary.

' _You heard its warning, Hadrian's awake. Search for him, and don't get caught. Once midnight arrives,_ _return to your dorm, and sleep'_

"Alright, good night Gellert."

 _'Good night'_ The Diary signed off, allowing The Figure to leave the chamber, and continue their work on their own.

 _Soon… I'll return soon… Then I finally can **burn this fucking book... Then I'll kill that fool, and rule again...**_

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Review if you did.**

So, this Figure is pretty strong. We're planning the dynamic between Hadrian and The Figure this way, as we've been playing Arkham Knight... alot. So imagine it a bit like Batman and Arkham Knight. But this 'Batman' is way over powered, but with second hand gadgets.

The Attic System is going to be important, not just in this book. The inspiration actually came from that little Batcave that appeared in Batman Arkham Asylum, not as well off as the main Batcave, but useful as a temporary base.

Hope you enjoyed, you'll hear from me when I release 12. Look forward to it.

 **Good bye,**

 **-DTS**


	11. XI TIME TO END THIS

**New chapter. There's only one Draco chapter left, then it'll just be Hadrian till the end. This chapter is short, as we don't want to stuff random stuff just to make chapters longer. Also, shorter chapters = less wait.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **-RTF**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XI: TIME TO END THIS**

 **Headmaster's Chambers, Hogwarts, Scotland (June 30th, June, 1989)**

* * *

 **Draco kept his composure** as he followed Dumbledore into his chambers. His 'chambers' looked like just a small home. Kitchen, living room, bathroom, and study. Dumbledore led him to the living room, and directed him to a sofa.

"If you'll just sit here Severus, I'll put a kettle on. Black Tea right? Quarter milk?"

Assuming that, that must be Snape's usual choice, he nodded. While Dumbledore was off, Draco took in the chambers. It looked like a normal home, no display cases of any kind.

 _Could Clark's Intel be wrong?_ He wondered, quickly growing nervous. After shifting in his seat, he felt something strange. Checking for Dumbledore, Draco lifted the cushion, and found a note…  
As it was written on the same note paper as Clark's previous notes, he quickly unwrapped it, and silently read.

 _ **'Draco, I was wrong before.**_  
 _ **Now… don't freak out, but you'll have fight off Dumbledore, and obtain the item. There is a hidden compartment under the floor in his kitchen. It is locked by a muggle lock, but is enchanted as well. The key is attached to a chain, hanging around his neck. Inside in the compartment, is a staff. The staff is mixed in with four others, the one you're looking for has a triangle on the top of it.**_  
 _ **I know, this will be hard, but I have a distraction on the way. You just have to rush Dumbledore, grab the key, and jump over the kitchen island. After you do, my distraction will break into the chambers, and everything will be fine. Make sure you stay below the island, and stay there until the sounds stop. Once they do, get to work getting the staff.**_  
 _ **I know you won't screw this up, as you've already done this.**_  
 _ **Merlin's luck, Clark.'**_

"What's that Severus?" Dumbledore asked, stepping into the room with a tea tray.

"It appears one of my students was sneaky, as they passed me a note. It's meaningless."Draco said, stuffing the note away into his robe.

"Alright, your tea." Dumbledore said, passing the tea. Something inside Draco told him not to swallow his tea, so he just kept it inside his mouth, and moved his throat. "Now, who are you really?"

Knowing that his cover was blown, Draco jumped Dumbledore, ripped the chain away, and slid over the kitchen counter. Once he was over it, he spat out his tea, and froze when the wall was bashed in. A loud sound roared in the chambers, followed by Dumbledore's pained groan. Draco winced, as he heard what he assumed was Dumbledore's body hitting the walls of the chambers. Once Dumbledore was battered, Draco heard stomps as whatever the 'Distraction' was, left the room.

Now that it was gone, Draco stabbed the key into the compartment, and pulled up a section of the floor, revealing a long hole in the floor. Four staffs were inside, all exactly identical. Draco shifted through the staffs, until he found a staff with a triangle on the top. He pulled it from the compartment, which he closed and locked, and walked from the kitchen. He noticed the wreck of the chamber, and Dumbledore's body, smashed into the bathroom. Draco walked back into Dumbledore's office, and found Clark forcing the Fireplace to return to normal.  
"I got it." Draco said, holding the staff in his hand.

"Good, now things get tricky." Clark said, grabbing the staff in one hand, and creating an exact copy in his other.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean. Look, it was nice working with you Draco, but this will be the last time we meet. I'm about to do an extremely dangerous thing, where I'll make it so the real staff was never in that compartment, but the copy instead. I also have to make it so you still have the real one. Before I leave, these are my last orders. Destroy the staff, travel back to September 2nd, and leave the 'Turner' under your Bed in the Slytherin Dorm. That's it, goodbye Draco, have a nice life." Clark said, gripping the fake staff roughly, his knuckles paling to white, and turned the 'Turner's hands both to 0. Before Draco could say goodbye, Clark disappeared in a blinding haze.

After Draco's eyes adjusted, he set the turner to **September 2nd, but not 1992…**

* * *

 **Clark fought against his Time Blazer,** and found himself in the one place his father told them never to go, the time stream. A non-physical place made up of every aspect and point of time, where one could go from one place, to another. Their father told them long ago, how his natural ability used a lesser form of the stream's power, and allowed him to ride along it to different locations. He explained to them, how he created the Blazers as a superior form of his ability, that allowed him to connect deeper into the stream, and recreate his ability in a safer, more reliable way.

He showed them the Time Blazers eventually, and told them how they were an advanced form of his ability, that allowed him to dig further into the Timestream, so much that he could submerge himself and control it. He could enter the stream itself, and go to any point in history, and bend time itself. He told them never to go there, as it took an immense amount of power just to enter it.

The Timestream was taking it's toll on Clark, as he felt like his magical core was trying to rip itself out of his chest. As he aimed himself at the correct spot that he needed, he felt his skin slowly start to peel off of his body. Before his condition could get worse, he zoomed from the place, and ripped into the point he wanted, and integrated himself. As he was temporally-unstable, he couldn't form properly, making him invisible to living beings. He reached out into the fabrics of the matter around him, and ripped the real staff from the compartment, and replaced it with the false staff.

He then phased through the chamber door, and made his way out of the castle, before falling to the grass in front of him. As he laid there, he felt himself start to dissolve into particles, and felt himself slowly ceasing to exist. Before he could be destroyed fully, he ripped himself back into the stream, and fired himself straight at his own home, and aimed at the front yard. As he passed out before he could fully form in 2019, he didn't know whether he succeeded… **or became a part of the universe.**

* * *

 **Once Draco arrived,** he quickly ran from the Headmaster's office, and headed to where he had last seen Hadrian, the roof. He made his way through the halls, maneuvering around students, teachers, and any other people passing through the halls. Once he got to the Hogwarts courtyard, he saw the raven shoot himself from the roof, and land on the ground, causing the ground to shake slightly. Hadrian brushed himself off, and scuffed up his hair, before walking over to a group of Slytherins.

Draco quickly ran to Hadrian, and got his attention, getting his friend to turn to him.

"Hadrian, what's going on… " Draco asked, before noticing an important detail about his friend, which he noticed immediately. Hadrian's normally piercing, dark-green eyes, were hazel. He wore a pair of rounded glasses, and stood slightly lazier, but still had the same, normal expression on his face.

Draco wasn't in 1992, he was in 1972… and the boy in front of him wasn't Hadrian…

Before him **stood James Lloyd Potter…**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, review if you did.**

 **Draco's finished his mission, but has ended up in the Marauders time.**

 **Remember, he only has a chapter left, so don't expect him to be stuck there for long. Hadrian's next chapter will come shortly. Bye for now,**

 **-RTF**


	12. XII THE FIGURE OF HOGWARTS

**12 now, and it's Hadrian VS Figure.** We wanted to have this fight be to be a lead-up of sorts, which will escalate things up till the point in the Chamber. We wanted to define some of the aspects of the Attic System as well, as it will be important. Hope you enjoy.

 **-DTS**

 **DISCLAIMER: We don't own Harry Potter.**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XII: THE FIGURE OF HOGWARTS**

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Scotland.**

 **(October 31st, 1992)**

* * *

 **Hadrian had made a smart choice.**

For all of the 29th, he explored his new 'Safehouse.' He found out the attic system actually covered the entire top of the castle, connecting from Gryffindor Tower, to Ravenclaw's, to any place within the main castle. It was interesting, as there was also a ventilation system throughout the castle, which allowed him access to certain parts of the castle.

The kitchens, main bathrooms, and several classrooms. He was able to travel through them down into the areas. Using his Blaze ability, he was able to make a quick escape through the vents in case he needed to, and use his Electrokinesis to bolt the vent covers closed.

He would also leave small marks on different parts of the attic, to leave himself 'signs' on which way a certain hallway led. A small figure to represent the kitchen's (House Elf), a small 'B' with waves underneath to represent a bathroom, and a 'T' to represent Tom's classroom in case he needed his help.

He stabbed small, close to non-detectable holes in some of his vents, mainly the ones over McGonagall's class, and the Headmaster's office in case he needed to eavesdrop.

One thing he learned when he raped Dumbledore's mind, was that Dumbledore's glasses allowed him to see magic, and heat signatures. Just to say, Dumbledore's glasses would be faulty from that point forward…

Hadrian spent most of the 30th, turning the main portion of the attic into a headquarters of sorts. He found loads of strange things that were likely stored up there, and forgotten about.

Using what he found, he made an improve Potion Lab, along with a funnel that filled a bottle with the excess smoke, which he would swallow afterwards. He didn't have the 'freshest' ingredients, but he had books and some Potion equipment...

He found old tools as well, which he used to fix up some of his weapons. One thing he hated, was the fact he didn't have his War Robes. While he could sneak into the castle, there were no vents trailing into the dungeons, so he had no way of getting into the Slytherin Dorm.

As he had a dangerous adversary after him, he started weaving protection and reflection charms into his robes.

Afterwards, he searched the attic again, and actually found a helmet, which seemed to be at least several decades old. It looked like a Knight's helmet, but once he transfigured it, it looked similar to his War Hood.

He started attaching the 'hood' onto his robes, and applied the same charms he put onto his robes, so that his attacker couldn't jump him like before.

While he was gearing up, he noticed that the bandages on his head were soaked through, so he quickly dried the blood, as he didn't have spare bandages to replace them.

Once he finished, he scraped up every last bit of supplies he had, and headed for the vents.

If he guessed right, it being Halloween, he was going to run into his attacker again, and if he did… **he'd be damn well prepared.**

* * *

 **Chamber of Secrets**

 **(11:47 P.M)**

* * *

 ** _'Tonight, you must find him, and leave the warning.'_ ** The Diary signed, leaving The Figure their objective.

 _'Yes Sir.'_ The Figure wrote, before dropping the Diary into their bag. Once they readied their self, The Figure called out to the Basilisk, and opened the pipe leading out of the Chamber,

 _ **Go, I will call for you once it's time, travel throughout the castle, and listen.** _ The Figure hissed out, leading the Basilisk into the pipe system.

 _ **Yesss Apprentticccee...**_ The Great Snake hissed, slithering into Hogwarts complex plumbing system.

Knowing that it was time, The Figure left through the sink pipe, and headed into the castle.

The Figure pulled themselves up through the pipe, and back into the old bathroom.

The Figure promptly ignored the wailing ghost, and walked out into the corridor, before determining which path to take.

After The Figure decided, they searched the floor, and found nothing besides the occasional ghost, which was uncommon.

The Figure spent the next two hours searching through places Hadrian could hide, as Gellert predicted the boy would hide, especially after their last meeting.

Every so often, they'd meet up with the Basilisk to exchange reports, but together they found nothing.

By 2:00, The Figure was pissed. Gellert had commanded that they find Hadrian, but they'd had no luck whatsoever. After thinking on it, they decided to leave the message, **and hope.**

* * *

 **Using what Gellert had told them,** they made their way into the Gryffindor Common Room, and into the first-year girl's dorm. Gellert had said to snatch a random girl, and take her to the Great Hall. They knew the girl, Lavender was her name. It wasn't hard to take her, a simple stunner, and a bash to the head was all it took. The place they chose was the Great Hall, and as Gellert had said,

 **_'What other place would get as much of a reaction?'_**

* * *

 **Hadrian had almost ran** through the vents, though he made sure to slow down when he heard noises. Sticking to his goal, he listened to almost every single sound, and moved on when there wasn't any. He had to admit the vents did help him move around the castle undetected, but a disadvantage to them was their limit. He couldn't access the Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw Houses, but almost every place in the main castle was his.

The limit to them was damaging his progress as his attacker could be just out of his range, and he'd be useless to catch them.

After what seemed like hours of searching, Hadrian slumped down in the vents, and just debated going back to the attic for the night, when he heard something…

He instantly jolted to action, and attempted to figure out where he was in the vents. As they thought about it, he didn't realize that his quick movement had caused a slight sound… **which didn't go unheard.**

* * *

 **A loud clank happened,** as something suddenly smashed against the vent, causing Hadrian to shake violently.

Once he steadied himself, the vent was hit again, and to avoid any more damage to his vents, he blazed out of the vent, into the room below.

He was in the Great Hall, and he wasn't alone. A lone figure stood at what remained of the staff table, which now lay in pieces.

The figure wore what seemed to be a crude version of his War Robes, with the addition of more armor, and what seemed to be school bag. The Figure just stood there, waiting for him to make a move.

They held what looked like a dangerous metal Beater's Bat, which he guessed was 'liberated' from the Quidditch shed.

Hadrian couldn't help but notice that there was blood on the bat…

Hadrian took a wild guess that the bat was what gave him the 'lovely' wound on the back of his head.

Hadrian decided it was time to end this, so he pulled out the Black-Thorn, and marched forward. Once they stood mere steps apart, the two of them both struck poses, weapons in hand.

The two of them both zoomed forward, attacking the other brutally. Metal clangs echoed in the hall, as Hadrian fought against The Figure, sword against Bat. The two were evenly matched against each other, though they both had drastically different fighting styles.

Hadrian fought skillfully and precisely, as he trained repeatedly with his weapons, and used it to his advantage. The Figure on the other hand, fought quickly, and ruthlessly. Though Hadrian was stronger, and better taught, The Figure was faster, and seemed to know every single move Hadrian would use.

While Hadrian stayed offensive, and chipped away at The Figure, they just dodged or blocked every one of his attacks.

After a few minutes, The Figure, fed up with defense, suddenly started bashing Hadrian with a sudden rage. Hadrian's robes provided some coverage from the assault, but he still felt the impact, and was pushed back by it.

Feeling it was needed, Hadrian quickly slid his shield out his robes, and spun it out into his right hand. The Figure was taken back, as Hadrian switched fighting styles on the fly. Hadrian now moved swiftly, and bashed out with his shield, while side-slashing with his sword.

The Figure continued fighting, but the disadvantage was theirs, their only 'weapons' being the bat, and a simple wand.

Eventually Hadrian got close to them, and even managed to knock the bat from The Figure's hands, and force them to the ground.

Hadrian stood over them, sword at their throat, and calmly asked.

"Who the hell are you?"

The Figure's only response was to free-fire reducto right at Hadrian's chest, sending him flying into a wall. Seeing their chance, The Figure ran for their bat, and turned to face Hadrian.

"You'll find out soon enough…" The Figure muttered as they walked to the fallen raven.

The Figure rolled Hadrian onto his back, and made a pose similar to a golfer, and anticlimactically smashed the bat into Hadrian's face, sending him **reeling into sudden darkness.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Review if you did.**

The Figure and Hadrian seem to be a fair match, though Hadrian is way more prepared, and is able to switch up techniques. The two will be facing off a few more times in this story, and both of them will be getting better.

There'll be a warning next Hadrian chapter, and it'll be nothing like the one in the canon chapter of the first victim. As it's a different diary, the victims won't be petrified...

Bye for now,

 **-DTS**


	13. XIII THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT

**Hello, it's Ryan.**

 **Sorry for the wait, we had a lot of IRL stuff to do, so we didn't have much time to write. The four of us were thinking about the series' future, and about Devil's Advocate, which apparently is going to happen, and it seems just so far what the result is. I'm going to wait until the twentieth though, just to see if there's any last minute votes. The next chapter is going to be soon, and most of the rest of the story will be just Hadrian.**

 **There will be future-Hadrian stuff here, but know, he won't appear for a while after this. Like, several stories from now. Most likely he'll show up, when Hadrian actually gets to that point.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **-RTF**

 **R &R **

* * *

**CHAPTER XIII: THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT**

 **Courtyard, Hogwarts, Scotland (September 2nd, 1972)**

* * *

 **"Hey! James! What are you doing?"** A male voice yelled out in the courtyard, drawing James Lloyd Potter's attention from what he was doing. He had just gone up to store some of their supplies from the latest attack in their base, and had been locking up when he was called. James turned at the voice, and saw Tom Riddle, along with the rest of his friends waiting for him.

"Was picking up the tools! I'm coming down!" James yelled back, as he propelled himself down from the roof in a gush of flames, safely landing back on the ground. Brushing himself off, James started walking back towards his friends. Tom, and the usual group were sitting on a long bench down by the fountain.

Just as he walked up to Tom, he heard someone shout something, and someone pull him around.  
Before him stood a young blond boy, most likely a year or so younger than himself. The boy had gray eyes, ruffled blond hair, and wore Slytherin robes that were messed up, slightly ripped, and dirty,

"Hadrian, what's going on…?" The Boy asked him, obviously mistaking him. Though James had never seen the boy before, he wondered who the boy thought he was.

"The name's James, though I have no clue why you wouldn't know that… Who the bloody hell are you?" James asked, stepping towards the boy, and getting in his face.

"Um… I… I really need to be anywhere but here..." The boy said, clearly panicked, as he was looking around, and getting in a position to run.

"I repeat, who are you?" James asked, attempting to use legilimency, but was failing as the boy wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I… I'm leaving… Just forget you saw me." The boy said, pulling on some necklace, before disappearing in a blast of white fire.

"Who the hell was that? And why does he look like he got raped by a hippogriff?" Sirius Black asked, stepping up to the raven. James merely snorted in response.

"Do you guys think he's a first year?" Dean asked curiously, meanwhile leading his friends back to the group. James and Sirius sat down with their friends, all of them wandering about the mysterious blond boy.

"I don't think so… The sorting happened a week or two ago, and I haven't seen him around." Lilith Evans added, thinking more about the boy.

"I think he had a time turner… " Tom muttered,thinking about the implications of what could happen, and slightly wanting one. They all were surprised at the revelation, but were instantly sucked closer into the subject.

"That could explain why we don't know him, and who 'Hadrian' is. The boy might be from a different time." Lilith suggested, hoping to solve the mystery, as that's what her usual job was in their group. Figure about how to make their ideas work, and figure out what went wrong, if it did. Each of them had a job in the group. James was the head, the influence behind the group, and the leader. Most of their plans emerged from his mind, and were finalized by the others.

Sirius was the violent force, the 'brute' of the group, and the 'loose cannon.' He was the one most willing to defend the group, or fight off any idiots willing to fight against them.  
Dean was the 'ambassador' of the group, the one that would meet with outside forces, make deals, and overall was the support. Dean was the one that made 'treaties' of sorts, the one that saved them all from the cruel hand of the headmaster, and keeps them all far from Azkaban.  
Tom was the second brain of the group, an assistant of Lilith's, but was the one more willing to get blood on his hands. He was at times a more subtle version of Sirius, but wasn't as quick to anger as his friend.

They had allies as well. Severus Snape was one of them, though he mostly helped out Lilith with her more 'complicated' work. Most of their allies were in their own house, though there was the odd few, the ones that would stray from their own social groups to help the Marauders when needed.  
Not to be forgotten, there was their 'groupies'. The people that hung around them, either for support or protection. There was Vicky, Bella, and a few others, mostly younger students.

"Hmm, Hadrian…. that's a weird name." James thought aloud, wondering 'who' in their right mind would give their child such an old name. He was just lucky that his parents named him something sensible, which had to have been one of the only good things they did for him…

"I like the name. It sounds kind of proper, and it's also kind of interesting, and important to history as well. There was an roman emperor that went by that name, Hadrianus, or just 'Hadrian'. He built a wall in Northern Britain, 'Hadrian's Wall', we can actually go see it on break. It was used a border, but now it's just a historic site.  
It's not big or anything, just a small cobblestone one, but it's still there…" Lilith softly ranted, very well versed in the topic.

"We can't go on the break sadly, there's a... Quidditch match, but we could go, maybe…. never." Sirius joked, lounging back on a bench, enjoying the beauty of nature. Lilith merely glared at him, and slightly tipped him off the bench, causing him to flail in the air for his balance.

"Be nice Padfoot..." James warned, before thinking more about the name of the person the blond must have been looking for, and the ancient name. "Hmm… an emperor…? That's kind of cool now that you mention it..." As he thought more about it, he unconsciously moved closer to the redhead. **He decided then, he loved the name.**

* * *

 **Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England**

 **(October 31st, 1981 )**

* * *

 **"James, you may not speak to me like that,** even if I'm not your headmaster anymore, you must respect me!" Albus Dumbledore roared, enraged by the younger man's insulting manner. James Lloyd Potter merely continued, enraged himself.

"YOU, may not talk to me like that! I am heir to five different ancient houses, and I rank faaarrrr above you, you have no right to talk to me in that manner in my own house! And Dumblefuck, it's Lord Potter to you, only my friends and family may call me James, and you are not included. Now, I would like you to leave my home, or I will be forced to blast your body into a pile of blood and bones! But frankly, I wouldn't want to have to clean your fucking mess up, so get the fu-" James screamed, extremely angry. In the middle of his rant, he suddenly stopped cold. He only noticed too late, as a green light flew from Dumbledore's hand, and slammed into his chest. He fell to the floor, his chest and body hurting a ridiculous amount. After several seconds he realized that the old man's spell had been the Killing Curse, and he briefly wondered why he hadn't died immediately.

"Oh James, you could have been so much more than this, you could have been my second in command, and perhaps take my place one day, but no… you had to try dark magic didn't you? One try, and you were hooked. This is purely your fault James. First you left my side, then you became friends with the fucking snakes, especially that damn Riddle kid. I hope your wife doesn't share yo-" Dumbledore mocked, before stopping randomly. The man stepped back and looked around him, the house began shaking for no reason, the furniture flew from one corner to another. Knickknacks among other things fell from the higher areas of the house, only to fall crashing to the floor.  
Dumbledore gasped, as the color drained from the room, all of it draining onto the floor in a rainbow-colored pool of liquid. He then noticed that his sense of hearing failed, reducing his sense to nothing He silently screamed, as light exploded throughout the room. Everything faded away, leaving a blank spot in history, which was quickly filled by another.  
That one moment, never happened, as many after it didn't as well. So many things, so many moments, all so important…. never happened.  
 **All because of one change, to one spot of history.**

* * *

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**  
 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

 **(1978)**

* * *

 **"James my boy, think about what you're doing…"** Albus Dumbledore pleaded, his life hanging in the balance. James Potter currently had the man to his mercy, his blade at the older man's throat. " I know that you've changed, but you don't have to do this…"

"Shut up old man, I've more than changed. I've improved. I've done more in eighteen years than you've done ninety-seven!" James loudly snarled, pressing his sword edge closer to Dumbledore's throat, blood starting to seep out. "I rule our world! I beat all of you bigoted assholes! It's over old man… See you in hell!"  
Dumbledore screamed, as his head was promptly sliced off, falling onto the ground seconds later. The deed done, James Potter wiped his sword on the man's purple robes, scarlet mixing in with the fabric. His blade clean, and the man killed, James unceremoniously disappeared from the room in a blast of green flames.  
The murder of the blinded fool set off a set of events, all caused by one small event.  
All the worst things in life, come in small packages, and all of the smallest packages, contribute to the largest things in life.  
 **And the largest things in life, often destroy life.**

* * *

 **?**  
 **(?)**

* * *

 **Lord Scuro Potter, was in extreme pain.**  
As a frequent time traveler, he knew what was wrong. His timeline was destabilizing, and changing. He knew his sons would change something, but he thought they would know not to change things too rapidly… He forgot where he even was, his entire world became hot, molten pain. He screamed in pain and horror, as his hands began to disappear before his very eyes.  
By instinct, he knew that to avoid dying, he ripped a hole into the time stream, and dug in.

As he emerged into the separate dimension, he sighed as he began to recombine. The glory of him entering the time stream, was that he could stave off his death, as he detached from his timeline. Since he detached from it, he could survive, even if he technically stopped existing.  
Once he rephased enough to, in theory, survive in the main dimension, he surveyed the time stream before finding his target. Throughout his research into the time stream, he noticed that a ripple effect would echo when someone traveled. He studied the ripple as well, as he noticed the ripple would be larger depending on how the travel was. The smallest ripple was usually from his blaze ability, while the largest effect was from his Time Blazers. Once he focused onto the time stream sense, he could feel the largest ripple he ever felt, coming from 1972. Just from how the entire impact felt, he knew the time alter came from there.  
Deciding to risk his life, he knew that he needed to go. He needed to fix it.  
 **For his life, and family.**

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

 **(1972)**

* * *

 **Once Lord Scuro appeared,** he noticed the year through his senses, and noticed the disturbance. A certain blond boy was here, and seemed to be clutching his Time Blazer. As the ripple hadn't happened yet, he assumed it wasn't too late, and trailed after Draco.  
As Draco ran out of the nearest door, Scuro noticed what the cause of the ripple was… His father, which was weird enough for him, stood in the courtyard across from him. One thing that utterly stumped Scuro, was that his father seemed to share his Emerald Pyrokinesis ability. That surprised him, as he had never knew that, followed by the fact he had promised never to travel inside in his own time stream.  
He pulled himself out of his thoughts, as Draco called out to James Potter. As quick as he could, he random-set his Time Blazer, grabbed the blond boy, **and blazed from the courtyard.**

* * *

 **(September 2nd, 1992)**

* * *

 **Once they blazed to nineteen-ninety two,** Scuro took the Time Blazer back from Draco, and let him down. Once he safely put away the Time Blazer, he grabbed Draco and blazed to the Slytherin Dorm. He threw the boy towards his bed, before heading out of the dorm.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, pulling Lord Scuro's attention back to the room.

"Lord Scuro, Dark Lord of England…." Scuro roughly said, before making a quick decision. He remembered how long it took to invent the normal Blazer the first time around, and decided to cheat for once. He pulled his oldest Blazer, which he kept as a keepsake, and passed it to Draco. "Give this to your friend, I'm sure he'll find use of it. In case you didn't know, this is called a Blazer, he'll like to know that." And with that, Scuro used his Time Blazer, **and disappeared.**

 **Lord Scuro was satisfied,** and guessed he fixed the ripple, as he stopped readily dying. What he didn't know, was that even though solved the problem, and caused himself to happen… it wouldn't be the same.  
As no matter how much you try to fix things, Time Travel is a fickle business.

Once something changes, something will always be different, no matter if you try to fix things.

Anyone that studies Time Travel, would be familiar with the Rules of Time Travel, one version or another, as many scientists or general people have a standard idea.

Several rules were thought up by various Scientists over the years, and were assembled into a single list, and is most likely the most important list in the world.

The most important thing about the list, would be the last rule.

The most important rule.

 **Rule Fifteen: Beware of the Butterfly…**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Review if you did.**

 **If you wondered, /\/\/\/\ is there, as that's the point where things in the timeline started to change, and get fucked up.**

 **According to the chapter name, the Butterfly Effect has come into play here, and even though the most drastic possible effects have been adverted, there will still be after-effects.**

 **I enjoyed this side plot, and I hope some people did as well.**

 **I apologize that this side plot took attention away from the main plot, but this story would end up being shorter without a side plot. If things stay the same in our productive process, most likely each story in this series will have at least one side plot to lengthen things up.**

 **On the topic of Arkham Knight, it pisses me off that they made Riddler so fucking annoying. I mean, I know that Riddler has always been the egotistical villain, but that doesn't mean they had to make him so annoying. He's my favorite Batman Villain... :(**

 **Goodbye, and have a nice day.**

 **-RTF, the hero Gotham deserves.**


	14. XIV FRAMED

**DM'S DIARY**

* * *

 **A.N**

Hello dear readers, this is chapter 14, and is the return to the main story plot line. Draco's side-plot is over, so from here on it will mainly follow Hadrian, but while there will be segments covering other characters, the main focus will be on Hadrian.

This chapter is the alternate of the canon chapter "The Writing on The Wall", but is much different, as the story has progressed in a far different way than canon. It also covers what happened after the end of "The Figure of Hogwarts."

There is a character death in this chapter, and I was concerned about it, but I'm sure it's fine, as I've lightly described deaths before without any problems. The character is very minor, and unneeded. so don't worry.

Hadrian will start going after The Figure more aggressively, as he's already been caught, he won't need to hide as much as before. He'll be coming out into the open a bit more, as he's already been forced out.

I hope you enjoy.

 **-DTS**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XIV: FRAMED**

* * *

 **Wizarding Britain**

 **(November 2nd, 1992.)**

* * *

 **It was on the second of November,** that the news of Hadrian's 'darker' nature slipped out again. Though the true context was unknown to the public. Many were willing to accept what they thought they knew… just because their higher ups told them something.  
Hadrian's reputation was destroyed quickly, though he never truly needed it. His name, status, and wealth opened doors his fame couldn't. Even though the 'news' wouldn't really affect himself (If he'd even heard it.), the news did affect the public, and **a certain 'newspaper' was only making things worse.**

 **THE DAILY PROPHET**

 **Boy-of-Darkness struck again!**  
 **By: Rita Skeeter.**

 **Once again, the monstrosity, otherwise known as Hadrian Potter has taken the life of yet another one of our children. On the morning of November 1st, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, discovered Potter in the great hall of Hogwarts, along with his victim.**  
 **The poor student, was young Miss. Lavender Brown, a second year Gryffindor student. Sadly, Miss Brown wasn't the first victim of Potter. That dishonor belonged to young Alice Parns, who was killed before the poor girl was even sorted!**  
 **Potter himself is a confirmed student of Slytherin, so it begs the question.**  
 **Was this tragedy merely an act of house rivalry, or something more?**  
 **Potter already has a long list of violence and offensives written against him, which to this point, Dumbledore and our Government have ignored, against many different people. My question, is why would they ignore this boy's crimes? According to several Hogwarts students, when Potter was found, he had written some sort of warning or message onto the wall, in what looks to be blood, whether it is his own is unknown. The message's contents are unknown to this reporter.**  
 **Upon his awakening, Potter has been captured, and is soon to be transferred into Auror control, according to the order given by Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.**  
 **This reporter hopes that the Minister will be able to resolve the problem that started long ago with Potter's father, as it seems like dark runs in his family. In this reporter's opinion, the only way to bring back peace, is to stop the Potter family for good.**

 **For a documentation of Hadrian Potter's life, and family history, see page 2. For an evolving list of Hadrian Potter's crimes, see page 3.**  
 **For Dumbledore's reasoning behind letting Potter even attend Hogwarts, see page 4….**

* * *

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland**

 **(November 1st, 1992)**

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore was shocked, angry, and happy.** In the early morning he was alerted by their newly hired Caretaker, Brian Holloway, who told him about what he'd found hours an hour before.  
Holloway told of how he gotten up for the day, cleaned any messes made throughout the hall, and had headed to the Great Hall to clean, when he found something horrifying….  
Dumbledore had followed the man, and was surprised by what he found. The Great Hall was trashed. The house tables were knocked around the hall, while the staff table was destroyed. There was a scary addition to the hall as well.  
In the front of the hall, in Dumbledore's throne-like seat, sat a slumped over body. After a minute, Dumbledore recognized the girl as Lavender Brown, a pure-blood Gryffindor second-year.  
The girl was obviously dead, and was covered in dried blood. Her limbs were bent unnaturally, and her bones seemed to be broken. Her body was also burned black… After Dumbledore observed the girl, he noticed writing on the wall, seemingly drawn in what he assumed was the girl's blood. He stepped closer to the wall, and gasped.

 **THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN OPENED, AND I HAVE BEGUN.**

 **THIS GIRL IS THE FIRST OF MANY.**

 **I AM THE DARK HEIR, I'VE DEEMED THIS THE TIME TO STRIKE AGAINST YOU ALL, AND BEGIN MY WORK.**

 **I WILL PURGE THIS SCHOOL OF THE UNWORTHY, AND LEAVE ONLY THE LOYAL AND WILLING BEHIND.**

 **BEWARE THOSE THAT STAND IN MY WAY, FOR YOU SHALL MEET A SWIFT END.**

 **THE OLD MAN CAN'T SAVE YOU ALL, AND YOU WILL SEE HOW HE WILL FAIL YOU.**

 **THIS SCHOOL IS MINE NOW, AND ANY THAT QUESTION ME SHALL DIE.**

 **THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING.**

After Dumbledore read over the message, Holloway got his attention, and brought his focus on the third person in the room.  
Hadrian Potter laid unconscious on the floor, his fingers stained in blood.

 _No running this time you runt... This is just the chance I needed..._

 **With that thought, Dumbledore grinned, his crooked teeth exposed to the air.**

* * *

 **'Containment Room', Hogwarts, Scotland**

 **(November 4th, 1992)**

* * *

 **"What is your name?"** Kingsley Shacklebolt coldly asked the young boy, horrified at the report he'd been given, along with the boy's disrespectful personality. He'd received the order from Amelia for him and his top aurors to transfer Potter to the main ministry building the day before, so he'd called his group together and flooed to the castle. He'd been told the boy had been imprisoned for four days, and not fed, despite complaints from a few of the staff. Surprisingly, the starve order came from the Headmaster himself.

After hearing the news, Shacklebolt expected the boy to be weak and submissive, but he mainly looked annoyed and bored. Though Potter had the usual glazed look in his eyes, determination was written on his face, showing that while he wasn't in control of what he said, he was in control of himself.

"Hadrian James Pevenno Peverell Slytherin Potter." Hadrian answered, his tone bland, but with hints of arrogance.

"When were you born?"

"19… 1980?" Hadrian answered, confusion in his voice. He didn't know why, but he was having slight trouble remembering that part of his life, even more than he already didn't know. The Voice was strangely not offering help, as he normally would.

"You sound uncertain…"

"July 31st, 1980."

"Alright… did you kill Lavender Brown?" Kingsley asked, trying to get a read on Hadrian's face, though he realized that it'd be slightly hard. The boy was still fighting the affects of the potion, and surprisingly winning as he was able to express himself, anger there.

"No."

"Who killed her?"

"I do not know. Most likely it was the person wearing armor, and carrying a metal beater's bat. I've seen them a few times, and each time they've attacked me." Hadrian answered, his eyes focusing a little more, allowing him to answer on his own. Kingsley knew that the potion was failing, and the boy was fighting back. Quickly, he forced a higher concentration version of the potion down Hadrian's throat, as he wanted the absolute truth. The potion began immediately, causing Hadrian's eyes to glaze over once more.

"Who killed her?"

"A person I do not know." Hadrian answered again, though the potion was obviously beating him as his tone was dropped. Now that the young lord had no control over his responses, Kingsley accepted the answer, though he was slightly skeptical.

"Did you write the message?"

"What… message?" Hadrian struggled to ask, once more attempting to free himself from the potion's influence only to tire his mind. Kingsley was surprised at the question, and wondered what really happened then.

"Never mind, where were you during the 48 hours prior to the attack?"

Hadrian straightened up, and fought to control his answer. He didn't want to reveal the attic system so quickly, as he was sure it'd be gone before he could even get a chance to go back. "I… was in a secure location of Hogwarts, preparing myself, and hunting down the person that killed Lavender, and attacked me."

Kingsley was slightly annoyed that Hadrian would attempt to hide information, but accepted, as he did give a good answer.

"What did you plan to do once you caught this person?"

"Kill them."

"That is not your job, you should have alerted the aurors." Kingsley said, though he knew the ministry hated the boy, and would have blamed him if he 'was' innocent.

Hadrian didn't respond, as he had no control, and Kingsley didn't ask a question.

"As you can't lie, I guess you are at least somewhat truthful. It''s useless now that I've thought about it, you have immunity… I can't throw you in Azkaban even though I so want to… Look I don't like you kid, didn't like your dad either, but I believe that there was someone else here, as you wouldn't have stuck around if you were guilty.  
Since the Ministry wouldn't believe you even if you had proof… you see the guy, kill him, and stay out of trouble." Kingsley ordered, showing that the man wasn't completely ignorant, and had a shard of will to ignore the Minister. Hadrian knew that, and had a begrudging sense of respect and gratitude for the man.

"I… I will."

"Good. Also, the Wizengamot is having a meeting in a three days. Go to it, you've already missed two of them, and it pisses them off, as they can barely get anything passed, as you have the highest voting right." Kingsley advised him, before giving him the antidote, and heading for the door.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" Hadrian slyly asked, still restrained in the chair he'd been stuck in for the previous days.

"Potter, we both know you've been able to get out of that chair anytime you wanted, you just needed no one to stop you." Kingsley said, letting on about his experience with the boy's ability to disappear in a cloud of dark-green flames.

"A-about time someone figured out they can't really hold me." Hadrian said with a grin, stretching before blazing out of the room, leaving Kingsley and an empty chair behind.

 **"Potters… " Kingsley muttered, walking from the room.**

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

 **(Almost immediately afterwards.)**

* * *

 **"Hello."** Draco Malfoy heard from behind him, the voice was instantly recognized by the blond. Draco turned on the spot, and saw his friend, the infamous raven standing in front of him.  
Before Draco could respond, Hadrian grabbed him, and blazed them both from the Slytherin Common Room.

Once they burned into the new location, the two were bathed in darkness. Draco noticed that the room smelled of age, and was cluttered with junk from what he could see in the dark.

As Draco turned to where he last saw his friend, the room was suddenly lit up, as Hadrian caused close to thirty candles in the room to catch fire.

Once he could see, Draco noticed that the room seemed to be a crude version of the Slytherin Dorm, and had a hallway leading out of it.

"Hadrian, where the hell have you been?! I haven't seen you in almost a month." Draco asked, slightly mad at his friend's disappearance, especially after the mess he'd been through with the Time Blazer. At the thought of it, he remember briefly the man that had brought him back to the present, and how he had snapped the staff soon after. Draco had been shocked, as black goo poured from the halves of the broken staff and a scream had been released in the dormitory. **That,** had been hard to explain.

"I got attacked by some guy, woke up in Pomfrey's, got my stuff stolen, mind-raped Dumbledore, and was hiding out here." Hadrian said, gesturing around the room, showing off the things he'd added to it. The bookshelves, the sofas, the Slytherin banners and memorabilia. All created out of just the power of his raw magic.

"Okay… where are we?"

"We are currently in the boarded off attic system of Hogwarts. I found it one day when I was cooling off on the roof, and made this place my own. It's been useful while I was hiding out, and when I was looking for the guy that attacked me."

"Cool, but… they said you killed that Brown girl. Did you?" Draco asked his friend out of curiosity, as the student body had heard the news, even though te staff had tried to hide it. Even worse, everyone that read the Daily Prophet knew as well. The news was everywhere, and Hadrian was being thought of by almost everyone as a demon.

"No, I've never even met the girl. All I remember is fighting the guy in the great hall, and waking up in a interrogation chair. They basically starved me, and kept asking me the same questions. I could have easily escaped, but they were almost always watching me. They put these cuffs on me that stopped me from using any of my magic, but then I found out that they didn't affect my fire ability. Once one of them turned their back, I blazed the hell out of there." Hadrian explained, annoyance, relief, and smugness on his face.

"Hmm… I wonder who the guy was. Look, you should know that everyone is acting like you're the Antichrist, and the newspapers are encouraging it."

"I heard."

"Ah, well… nice to know that you didn't do it, though I wouldn't care anyway. You… you should tell… Hermione it wasn't you. I hate her, but the Ravenclaws have been talking their heads off about her. She's pissed, and sad, both because of what she's heard." Draco warned him. Though Draco very much disliked the bushy-haired girl, he didn't want her angry at his friend, as he knew Hadrian cared for the girl, even if he wouldn't acknowledge it.

"I will. Thank you for telling me."

"Also, you should know, the Ravenclaws have been 'protective' of her in case you popped by, so if you go see her make sure they don't catch you. Most likely they'll report you to Dumbledore, and he'll be looking for you even more than he's most likely doing already. " Draco advised, letting Hadrian know of the risk of seeing their mutual friend.

"Okay, so… how's Theo?"

"He's okay. He doesn't care about the news, as he doesn't like Gryffs. He's mostly just been busy working his hardest in Snape's Poisons class. Apparently, he's the highest in the class."

"That's good, I know he loves alchemy. Besides, all that knowledge could come in handy later. A few drops of Bloodroot Poison, and Weasley could be out of our hair for good." Hadrian said with a dark grin, thinking of all the ways they could get rid of the redhead.

"Yeah, we could... The Weasel's been quiet lately, I think he's planning something for us. I found him talking to those twin brothers of his, and everyone knows what they're capable of."

"Could be, though I'm sure it's not much. Remember, this is Weasley we're talking about. Draco, I'm going to be hiding out for a while, so while I am, keep on your toes. If you want to meet up with me, go to the courtyard, and whistle. I'll come get you."

"Alright. Stay safe. Wait, what am I saying? You never do!" Draco loudly joked, a cheerful grin on his face.

"Oi, I find that offensive!"

"I'm sure you do. Now, can you bring me back before people wonder what happened to me?"

"Sure. Spy on some of the professors will you? I want to know what the old fucker's saying about me." Hadrian asked, which got a nod in return. His friend cued into the truth, Hadrian dropped Draco back off in the Slytherin Dorm, and blazed back to the attic.

He made his way to the corner of the attic, and sat down in the comfortable black armchair he had deemed, 'His Chair' and thought about his next moves.

He couldn't reveal himself to the school yet, not with Dumbledore and that guy after him. The only thing he could think of doing to fix everything, would be to capture that guy, and proof his own innocence, even though he very much wanted to kill his attacker.

Hadrian would just bide his time then, and plan… That beater guy would get what's coming to him.

 _How fucking dare he frame me!_ Hadrian screamed in his head, fuming as he thought more about the unknown idiot that chose to cross him.

 ** _I know right?_ A familiar, missed voice said in his mind.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Review if you did.**

This was the first warning of course, and there will be others. If you wondered why Lavender wasn't petrified, it's a completely different diary in control. Gellert is much more ruthless, smart, and rushed. He knows that petrified people can be cured, so why just let people 'nap'? Why not get them out of his hair? (Though he's a book...) He also wants to get a body very, very much. He's been 'dead' for around, what? 50 or so years? Voldemort was only dead for 10, so while he badly wanted a new body, he didn't have the extreme want that Grindlewald has. In case anyone didn't catch it, the diary is possessed by Gellert Grindlewald, as opposed to Tom Riddle. I needed someone to 'replace' Voldemort for some parts of the series, and I chose Grindlewald, who I consider a better Dark Lord than Voldemort. Voldemort tried to take over Britain. Grindlewald tried to take over Europe... and the world... and was much closer than Voldemort was.

Back onto the topic of Hadrian and his friends. A reunion between the group will be coming later on, so you can look forward to that, but a reunion isn't the most important thing at the moment, the story is.

A way that I write this series, is that I focus on the plot first, relationships and little things like that can wait. I've set up a 'HHR' pairing so far in the series, but it's not the main concern. Hadrian is busy, and hasn't even thought of romance. He's got more important things to concentrate on.

In a later book, he may start to focus, but not now. Love isn't in the cards for him yet.

Hope you enjoyed, have a nice day, I need sleep... :(

 **-DTS**


	15. XV FIGHTING FIRE WITH RELAY

**DM'S DIARY**

* * *

 **A.N**

Hey guys. Chapter 15 now, and while it's a filler, it explains how Hadrian gets the upper hand, and handles the conflict. This, and the next chapter will be covering the gap of the bludger and the dueling club chapters, as Hadrian isn't in Quidditch and doesn't care enough to train students. Lockhart also isn't the DADA teacher, he's just a disgraced celebrity, who was beat up by a child. The chapter name sucks, but I can't always think up a good title for a chapter.

 **Alright, enjoy the chapter.**

 **-DTS**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **Chapter XV: Fighting Fire With Relay**

* * *

 **The Attic, Hogwarts, Scotland**

 **(November 5th, 1992.)**

* * *

 **Hadrian had been working in overdrive.**

He was thinking of all of the things he could do to get back at the person that framed him, and figured he needed a name. He'd called the person a few different names, 'That guy', 'his attacker', 'Beater Guy', along with a few others. After thinking on it, he chose to just refer to the person as 'Beater Bat', as that seemed to be the person's main weapon of choice.

Mainly he was thinking of ways of capturing the person, as he was determined to prove his innocence, not to improve his reputation, but to just go out in public.

The Voice was helping him, and was suggesting ways for them to track Beater Bat, and get the drop on him.

 _'We could try using Tracking Charms'_ The Voice offered, helping to think of solutions to the problem.

 _'We'd need time, and an article of theirs. Beater wears a helmet, so we can't get hair, and that armor prevents cuts. Besides the charms, is there anything else?'_

 _'Well… I noticed the muggleborn talking about a kind of muggle tracking device, a GPS. Perhaps we could ask Coel about it. Mage Corp, IS about converting Muggle technology after all, perhaps they can help?'_ The Voice suggested, thinking over the mentions of the device that the American Military had developed a few decades back, and continued with. Something to do with one of their wars.

 _'Hmm… that could come in handy. How do they work?'_

 _'No clue, but it's worth finding out. We could track Beater Bat constantly, and set up an ambush.'_

 _'Alright, I'll write a letter to him.'_ Hadrian thought back, and headed to his desk for parchment, and began to write.

 **Dear Isaac.**

 **How's the company going?**

 **Look, I need a little help. Can you guys put something together for me?**

 **You ever heard of a GPS?**

 **Can you get me one?**

 **Hadrian Potter**

 **Your Boss.**

After finishing, Hadrian cast a quick drying spell, rolled it up, and blazed to the Owlery.

After he arrived, he quickly ran in, stunned anyone inside, and descended into the tall tower.

His destination was the top floor of the Owlery. That floor had several different Owl hovels and perches on it, but only housed two birds, a Peregrine Falcon and a Raven.

After Hadrian's arrival at the school the year before, the staff had to find a holding area for Hedwick, which angered the Peregrine something fierce. After Hedwick had attacked several owls that dared to go near him, they decided to put him in his own section. After the next term began, Draco had brought Knight with him, and the staff learned that they had another danger with them. Even though Knight, a raven, was much smaller than the school owls, he wasn't weaker. Just as Hedwick had done, Knight attacked any owls nearby so much that they just stuck the two birds together.

Hadrian quickly bounded up the tall spiral staircase, and headed to the hovel he'd decorated for Hedwick. He had transfigured eight hovels into one for the Falcon, conjured a large black oak perch, and had created a flight chute, which allowed Hedwick to quickly shoot out into the sky. A few days after he'd created Hedwick's 'home', Draco had stopped by and created a spot for Knight. Knight's Hovel was around the same size as Hedwick's, but was decorated in Slytherin colors, while Hedwick's was just Black, and Green. Knight's hovel contained multiple different perches, each of them either black or white, keeping with Knight's chess theme. Instead of a flight chute, Draco had inserted a large royal themed window, which Draco created to allow Knight to easily open or close a hook on it. It took Knight a few days to figure it out, but he was using it to fly out in no time.

Right as Hadrian walked in, Hedwick air rushed him, and latched onto his shoulder.

"Hey boy, I missed you too. All sorts of people have been after me, and I couldn't visit." Hadrian muttered, stroking the falcon's feathered head. "Can you carry a letter for me? It's for Isaac Coel. He should be in Frente Tower, which I know is going to take a while, just please don't complain." After the falcon glared scornfully at his owner, the bird allowed Hadrian to tie on the letter, before suddenly bolting through the chute into the air.

"Well… now to wait for a reply…" Hadrian muttered before walking towards the staircase.

He froze, when a loud squawk echoed in the room. Hadrian turned, and saw a strange creature sitting in Hedwick's hovel. The creature looked like a small grey wolf, but had what looked to be thin wings that would suddenly scatter back and forth. After Hadrian stepped forward, the creature merely watched Hadrian's movements, and showed off a letter that was tied around it's neck. Knight just sat in his hovel, staring at the creature in fear and anger.

"Okay… thanks…?" Hadrian said carefully, before untying the letter, and ripping open the wrapping.

After he got it open, he focused on the black lettering written on it.

 **I'm sorry for what happened, We tried to stop them. They didn't mean for this to happen, they only wanted to help.**

 **Don't blame them, I beg you.**

 **F.P**

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

 **November 10th, 1992**

* * *

 **"There you are you Bastard… "** Hadrian muttered, as he crawled through the vents, following the sounds of Beater Bat's footsteps. In his hands he held a GPS Relay Device Isaac Coel had given him. Coel had instructed him, that the Relay would need to be attached to Beater in some way. He had looked over the device when he'd been given it. The Relay device was a small silver circle, with one tiny red light in the center of it. Coel had advised attaching the device to a part of Beater's skin, then disillusioning it to avoid detection. Hadrian had been angry when he learned disillusion, as he'd previously endured the pain of carving a invisibility rune into his arm, but had been alright when he learned his rune was superior to the spell.

When the footsteps stopped, he make his move. He slipped through a grate opening in the vent, fell, and tackled Beater. Before his target could react, Hadrian pressed the Relay onto the back of Beater Bat's neck, disillusioned it, kicked the person, and blazed to the roof. Once he got there, he grinned a twisted grin. After he got over his small victory, he pulled the Receptor Coel had given him out of his robes.

The Receptor had reminded him of the devices used by Muggle Police, which he remembered from a Television program The Voice had recommended.

 _'What are those things called again?'_ He mentally asked The Voice.

 _'Radio Speed Detection Devices.'_

 _'Ah.'_

He looked at the device then, focused his magic and pressed a button reading 'On', causing the screen to light up.

He saw a digital outline of the castle, along with sections marked to indicate rooms. The device was designed with a knob, which Coel had said would allow him to zoom on it, and kind of change floors. Coel had mentioned other features, but they weren't implemented yet, as the Receptor was still in the Prototype Stage. Not even in testing mode.

Every few seconds, a small 'ping' noise was let out, and the screen vibrated. Hadrian noticed that a small red dot appeared on the screen, along with a green square. Coel had explained how the square indicated the device, while the dot would indicate the Relay. Hadrian took notice that when ever he moved the device too quickly, the screen display would shake rapidly, causing the tracker to be harder to follow.

 _'Don't shake it, alright then.'_

Hadrian watched as Beater's Dot moved on the Receptor's screen, allowing Hadrian to know exactly where his enemy was.

 _Oh, this is great. I think I'll go ask for a cup of sugar tomorrow…_ Hadrian thought, noticing Beater stop in one location for more than an four hours.

 **He found Beater's Base.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Review if you did.**

The devices included in this chapter, did exist in 1992, but from what I know, the best models were owned by the American Government. I have no idea how Coel would have been able to get advanced GPS from the Americans, but disillusion and apparition can work VERY well, especially when stealing things. During the scene where Hadrian got the drop on Beater (Literally), I had imagined the move in the Arkham games, where Batman drops down on enemies and kind of smashes them into the ground. Hadrian then ran away, as let's say Beater Bat got back up, as it wasn't enough to knock them out.

Not much more to say, except the next chapter is going to replace the Polyjuice one, and will maybe merge the canon chapter 12 with perhaps a part of canon 13. I've realized, that back with Stone of Life, I had more chapters, and took longer to get to certain points of canon. For example, my Express chapter was Chapter 9. The canon one, was Chapter 6.

I've realized this time around, I'm going faster, so I'm figuring I might have to have different perspectives to expand this story's length. I'll see you all next time.

 **-DTS**


	16. XVI I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE

**DM'S DIARY**

 **A.N**

Next chapter's here, and this is the second part of the gap. There will be another chapter in this, just covering the necessary gap between canon events. Throughout my stories, I try to keep dates the same, but it's harder that way. I have to make filler chapters a lot, as there are canon chapters that Hadrian would not fit into. For example, The Deathday party, Hadrian's never met N. , so that's a no. Filch died in the first story, so everything involving him goes. Lockhart doesn't work at Hogwarts, so the dueling chapter goes. I've explained a little bit of this before, but I wanted to explain some of it a bit better. Some parts of the canon story will shine through, but in ways you won't expect. Keep that in mind.

Hope you enjoy.

 **-DTS**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XVI: I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE**

 **VENTILATION SYSTEM, HOGWARTS.**

 **(November 7th, 1992.)**

* * *

 **"The girl's room? What the fuck's he doing in there?"** Hadrian Potter muttered, staring once more at the Receptor, which told him Beater was wandering around in the bathroom. He opened the maintenance hatch on the vent, and looked down. It looked to him like an average entrance. The only things that tipped him off was the sign reading 'Myrtle' and the loud sobbing coming from within. Now that he that knew the general area, he thought about his options regarding forced entry.  
 _'I could-'_

 _'No. We aren't prepared, fall back to base. We can meet up with Draco after that. I have a feeling we'll need him to smuggle out our gear.'_

 _'I honestly haven't thought about that...'_ Hadrian admitted. He'd had ideas on how to break into the Slytherin Dorm, as wards had been created out of no where, blocking his access. He was embarrassed to say, Draco getting him his stuff hadn't been thought up.

 _'That's one of the reasons you need me. You should listen more, I know I do."'_

 _"Shut up."_ Hadrian quietly responded, shut the hatch, and went back the way he'd come. Surprisingly, between planning he'd found time to improve upon his vents. He forced raw magic into some of the vents, and was able to activate an effect similar to the moving staircases, and was able to connect vents together. Now he could enter one vent, and connect it to another, and completely bypass several parts of the system. The vent section above the Great Hall wasn't connected to the one above McGonagall's. Normally he'd have to travel through an entire section, then make his way to the class, but now he could just bend the vents to his desired location.  
After he heard a student one day complain of loud sounds coming from the ceiling, Hadrian made sure he cast silencing charms on whatever vent section he was in, which worked unexpectedly well, making his 'travels' (mostly) completely undetectable. He had known that there was a chute going down from The Attic to the first floor, but he'd also discovered a strange staircase that was connected to the vent system of EVERY floor. This, had made him almost fly over the moon with joy. He could access any floor (Excluding the dungeons…) and any room he wanted! He'd went up to The Attic that night, and conjured himself a bowl of Ice Cream to celebrate. The strain of it had been next-to-nothing, but he had regretted it.

 **He was wasting time.**

* * *

 **Forbidden Forest Clearing, Hogwarts Grounds, Scotland**

* * *

 **"Hey Theo, what are you doing?"** Hadrian asked the boy. Theodore Nott had previously been collecting ingredients for a potion Professor Snape had assigned him, when the raven had snuck up on him without him noticing.  
Instead of getting startled by his missing friend, Theo took the appearance in stride, and was quite happy in fact.  
"Gathering ingredients for Professor Snape. He assigned a different potion per work group. I got Polyjuice, you ever brewed it?"

"A few times. You said groups, whose Slytherin paired with?" Hadrian asked, wondering which house his roommates were doomed with.

"Hufflepuff... I got Weasley's sister too, girl's too busy crying to work. Wow, that makes me sound like a dick. .." Theo muttered before facing a realization regarding of his statement.

"Yeah, it does. Just don't kill the girl, who knows, she might be a positive influence on you." Hadrian joked halfheartedly and laughed at the boy's face.

"On me? Out of any of us, you need help the most! Mister Brooding!" Theo said, chuckling between the words, before quickly getting serious. "Hadrian, where have you been? Entire house's been looking for you man."

"Hiding out Theo. Dumbledore's been after me, and the Minister would hang my head on his wall if he could. I've been planning and staying safe." Hadrian explained, before adding his last request. "Can you ask Draco to go to the courtyard? I need his help."

"No problem mate, just stay safe. I'm sure all this shit will pass us by, and everything's going to be fine." Theo assured his friend, before returning to his search.

"Bye Theodore."

"See you Hadrian." Theo said before using a pair of clippers on the plants before him.

 _Theodore Nott, harvesting Knotgrass. Ironic._ He thought to himself, laughing at the thought.  
If only he knew all the problems his potion would cause… he would have destroyed all of his progress right then.  
He would have destroyed every phial of it, along with his cauldron.  
 **But he didn't know.**

* * *

 **The Attic, Hogwarts, Scotland**

 **(11:47 P.M, November 8th, 1992 )**

* * *

 **He'd waited until he heard it.**

He had Theo pass the message to Draco, and he'd waited until he heard the signal.  
After a few hours, he'd chosen to relax until Draco could get out, but he sprang up when a whistle sounded. He blazed out to the courtyard, grabbed the blond, and returned to the Attic within three seconds. Once they returned, Hadrian gestured at his sofa for the dazed blond to sit.

"Theo said you wanted something? Also, hello." Draco asked, fitting a greeting in as well. He fell back into the sofa to steady himself after the quick teleport. Draco had to admit he was impressed by the changes in the Attic. He'd seen the Attic in several different stages, but it was starting to look like a proper flat.

"Yes. I've found the guy that killed Brown and framed me, but I need my stuff. I've been blocked off from the Dungeons, and I need to get my armor. The quicker, the better." Hadrian said, hoping his friend would be able to retrieve his equipment quickly, as he was fed up with waiting. He wanted blood, though he knew the guy must live to prove his innocence, it never meant Beater had to be unharmed…

"They've been watching the dorm lately, I'm guessing they're looking for you. If I can, I'll try to get your stuff. Is there another place we can meet besides the courtyard? It's kind of out of the way, and it's hard to explain why I'm going there."

"There's this old dueling room on the fourth floor, we can meet there. It's not hard to find, there's a muggle portrait of a wand on the wall outside the door. I'll be around there most nights, just go there and tap the wall with your nails. If I'm around I'll talk with you." Hadrian explained, remembering how he'd found the room. He'd been adventuring in some of his newly discovered vents, when he had put too much weight on an old filtration panel. He'd completely fallen, taking most of that vent with him, down towards the tiled floor. He had passed out at the time, but upon waking, found various old-fashioned dueling and battling gear. While some of the equipment looked usable, a large amount looked too damaged by age. He had taken what he could from the room, and checked it in his mind, remembering the room.

"All right. Do you want me to bring your entire chest, or just something from inside?"

"The entire chest, and the silver strong-box underneath my bed. Do you know shrinking or levitating charms?"

"My mother taught me the shrinking charm when I was younger, as I couldn't organize my bedroom very well." Draco explained, remembering his earliest lessons, were his parents actually taught him useful spells, but for different means. It truly stood to say, a spell can have many uses besides it's intended one.

"All right, shrink them and bring them to me when you can. I'll need them, as there's going to be some trouble soon." Hadrian muttered, downplaying his problem, as he knew his friend wouldn't allow him to continue on his own if he knew better.

"All right… you take care of yourself, and after you're done with… whatever is your doing, enjoy yourself a bit. We can go torture Weasley, make Dumbledore's life hell, and you can beat someone up. All of your favorite things." Draco said, attempting to cheer his friends up, as he knew this mood of his friend. He was in his Vigilante mood again.

 _Merlin, I hope he doesn't cause too much trouble. Even the two of us can't get rid of too many bodies…_

"Maybe, but that'll be later. I'll see you later Draco, give my regards to the Snakes." Hadrian said, returning Draco to the courtyard, before blazing back to what had become his temporary home. He thought about it for a while, he had moved into the Attic because he couldn't go to the dorm, but once he could go back, he had to admit… he'd miss his little hole in the ceiling, and the freedom it gave him.

Suddenly a loud beeping sound drew him from his thoughts, turning his attention to the Receptor he'd placed absently on his table. It showed the same dot, Beater, was moving out to the sports pitch, or whatever it was called. Hadrian was wanting once again to go after his adversary, but after more prompting from The Voice, Hadrian decided to sleep. He drifted off into a deep sense of restless sleep, losing himself from reality.

Even though Hadrian had no interest in sports, he'd find himself out on that very field the next day in fact.

As unknown to him, **the game had begun, and he was the main player.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Review if you did.**

Hadrian knows the location of the entrance of the CoS, but not what it is. He's gearing up to assault the chamber, but remember he had no idea how to get in. I wanted there to be a tiny bit of Gryffindor in him, the part that just wants to go in and kill what's in his way without thinking. That tiny part, is mostly pushed down by The Voice, and his own common sense. Something will be happening during a Quadditch Match, and Polyjuice will be playing a part soon. I've got some cool stuff planned, and I hope you enjoy.

Bye.

 **-DTS**


	17. XVII SORRY TO INTERRUPT

**DM'S DIARY**

* * *

 **A.N**

I'm back, and inspiration made me work faster. You know what's great? Caffeine. Greatest thing in the world.  
Well, this is another big moment, and another attack from Beater Bat. Things are going to heat up soon, and everything is going to be intense. I'll try at least. :/  
Don't have much more to say, except enjoy.

 **-DTS**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XVII: SORRY TO INTERRUPT**

 **Hogwarts, Scotland**

 **(November 9th, 1992)**

* * *

"And Davies of Ravenclaw has got the Quaffle, and what a impressive catch. Who knew they could do more than read?"  
"Mister Jordan… "  
"Sorry, Professer Flitwick."  
It was one of the last games of the year, Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff. The usual commenter, Lee Jordan was watching over the game and adding his commentary, but of course he needed someone to watch him.  
"Davies doing a nice toss over to Perry, oh! That's a bludger! And from Hufflepuff no less! Smith's got the Quaffle now, though Davies is coming after him now- and another Bludger! Hufflepuff isn't holding back it seems! They may just win the cup like this. Smith's still got the Quaffle, and… he scores it! Wonderful! Oh, wait… it seems Chang sees something over by the main pitch. Could be the Snitch… wait… what the fuck is that?!" Lee screamed, as a deafening noise blasted throughout the field, as every player was blasted off their brooms. Fourteen players fell from the sky, as the crowd watched in horror. Several thuds were heard, but the main attention was on the figure who stood in the middle of the field, taking in the reactions of the people around them. The person wore a suit of reinforced armor, a plated face mask, and had a weapon strapped on their back.

The mysterious person then tapped a wand against their throat, before speaking.  
"This was an interesting game, and I'm sorry to interrupt it, but this was too good of an opportunity. I've warned you all, but you must have taken me for a fool, like your headmaster. Well… it seems I must remind you then… " Before the professors could move forward, the crowd was shocked, as each house tower suddenly toppled, the students within them fell as well. The ground of the field then cracked, as several parts of it crumbled, creating large craters in it. Most of the school had never seen this level of destruction, the only ones that had, were reminded of the strikes performed by one, James Potter.  
The people sitting in the main stands sat, afraid and terrified by the acts of the calm person standing before, acting as if the entire thing was a boring task.  
"Do you all understand now? You think this was bad? I can reduce Hogwarts into a giant pile of rubble! You want to know how to stop me? Give me Dumbledore!" The person screamed, the Sonorus spell causing his screams to increase to a far louder volume. As Dumbledore heard this from his seat in the viewing stands, he made his way down the stands, towards the confrontation he expected to happen, but was shocked to a stop.  
He found an extremely strong ward stopping him from entering the field, which made him curious.  
"What's wrong old man? Too afraid to take me on, what are you, a fucking coward-" The person began, only to be launched across the field. Another armored figure walked out onto the field, and slammed his boot against the first's mask, shattering it slightly.  
 **"He is, but I'm not."**

* * *

 **Hadrian Potter was having a good day, gone bad.**  
Earlier on in the day, he had managed to find his way into what seemed to be a special bathroom for the prefects', which he thought was stupid. He had made it a good thing, as he activated his rune and actually bathed. Afterwards he found out how dirty he'd actually been. Dust and grime from the Attic, and crusted blood had come off, turning the water completely brown, close to a light black. That done, he returned to the Attic to wait until later, or until Draco showed up.  
Four hours later, he was resting in the (repaired) vents above the Dueling Room, when he felt nail on metal. He looked through the grate, and saw his chest and strongbox, just as he requested. Listening for surrounding sounds, he blazed into the vent, and landed in the room.  
Once he was there, he shrunk his stuff, placed his stuff and blazed back to his vents.  
He crawled through the vents, not really needing to go a specific route, as he just forced the vent to go up and connect to the Attic.  
Once he arrived, he placed his things down on his table, and unpacked. He also cried out in joy at seeing his War Robes, and immediately started gearing up. He grabbed his weapons and gear, and stuffed them onto certain parts of his robes. He started spelling his War Robes with Impact and Ricochet in case anyone got the idea to hit him. After he got everything, he started forcing his robes to harden to a near-metal like state. He even decided to cloak his father's cloak over his shoulder, finding it near covered his entire body.  
Everything close to done, he did his one last task. He put his improv-robes onto a metal sheet he'd found, and lit them ablaze, embracing in the scent of ash.  
 _I could really get into the Pyro business like this… It's fun._

 _Later on we can go torch a forest or something. We're busy at the moment._

 _I know, just saying._ Hadrian thought, wondering if he could get a chance to just torch something.

 _Back to business man._

 _Alright._ Hadrian thought, making sure he was fully equipped, he turned towards the vents, but stopped when he heard something loud.  
He blazed to the roof of the castle, and looked towards the sound.  
The school was playing some game, and apparently it was the opposite of the quiet game.  
 **As they were all screaming.**

* * *

 **The crowd was confused and scared,** as the two unknown people began to fight. The first one pulled his bat out, and begun to swing for the second, who just started to slice at his adversary. Dumbledore stopped trying to break through, and just decided to watch how the fight played out.  
Though the crowd was scared, they began rooting for the second of the two, as the second seemed to be fighting for them in a sense. They watched in awe and horror, as the two began to beat and cut each other respectively, with no awareness of the world around them. Completely focused on the fight, each determined not to lose.  
For it wasn't so much a physical fight, but more a mental one. A test of willpower, and inner strength, and a test of seeing which one was willing to give it all to win. Every last bit of effort and strength, every drop of determination. The entire thing, would decide just who was superior over the other.  
Just from the looks of the two, this battle wouldn't be their last.  
 **But from their last, only one would walk away.**

* * *

 **Hadrian wasn't playing this time.**

In their previous battle, Hadrian had been more curious and cautious, but this time he didn't care. He saw red, and the only thing he understood was that he had an enemy, and he needed to fight. He had shattered Beater's mask slightly, but the only thing he saw was pale skin and blood. Almost two seconds after he knocked him down, Beater sprang back up, and they continued the fight. Hadrian was better equipped now, so Beater's hits barely affected him. As Hadrian didn't need to be defensive, he played carelessly and rough.

He rushed Beater, and over and over again slashed his blades at his foe. He knew Beater's armor wasn't as good as his, but he was impressed. His blades weren't fully effective, and required him to put brute force behind his hits to bite through Beater's armor.  
He was feeling great, as he forced Beater to fight in a way they weren't used to. Beater Bat was used to being quick, and attacking hard, but wasn't prepared to defend themself in such a manner. As Hadrian was quick on the assault, Beater had to quicker, or had to hold their ground against Hadrian's onslaught of anger.  
After Beater kept on taking more of Hadrian's hits, they ended up at the same situation before. Beater was disarmed, but to a further state.

Hadrian knew he'd have a chance of taking Beater down if he got his bat out of the game. He remembered how Beater had just ran and got it again, so he tried something new. He grabbed the bat when Beater tried to hit him, and let loose a high voltage shock that he was sure would fry Beater. Beater unexpectedly didn't scream or die, but merely shook as raw electricity currents raced through their body. Before Hadrian could finish them off, Beater pulled out a green key, and disappeared. Beater Bat had a portkey.

Once Beater escaped, Hadrian felt the ward around the field fall, and decided that the battle was over. After he saw Dumbledore coming to him, he actually waited to see what the man would say, and he also wanted revenge in a way. Dumbledore locked him up, and didn't listen to a single damn word he said.  
"So… now that you have proof of someone else causing trouble… what are you going to do Dumblefuck?" Hadrian asked, staring at the man through his one-way facemask. Even though Hadrian was completely covered, and disguised, Dumbledore and anyone could recognize the Potter crest on his armor.

"H-Lord Potter, even though this wasn't you, you are still guilty. Think of Miss Brown! All the harm you've done! How did you escape from the Aurors?!"

"I didn't, they let me go. I've done nothing that I've been accused of, so they let me go. Now, I'm going to track down a murderer, good luck with whatever the hell you do Dumblefuck… "

And with that, Hadrian blazed from the destroyed field, his goal being to find his enemy. The next time they met, **Hadrian wouldn't give them the chance to escape…**

* * *

 **Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts**

* * *

 **A sound echoed,** as an injured, and bleeding person thumped down onto the stone floor.  
After hearing the scratch of a quill, The Figure dragged themself to the diary, which sat on a silver ceremonial stand, waiting to be read.  
Ignoring their, possibly fatal wounds, The Figure began to write despite it all.

 _Gellert… I did as you asked, but Hadrian showed up._

 _He did this to you?_ The Diary wrote back.

 _Yes… he's gotten his stuff back. I can't beat him like this._

 _That's because you're weak. Give yourself to me. I will kill him myself._ The Diary wrote forcefully, the ink of it's words being replaced by The Figure's blood, which dripped onto the book.

 _But… I can't._ The Figure wrote in a panic, their breathing heavy, as they started to black out.

 _You can, and you will._

 _No… I-_ The Figure began, before falling to the floor. After, a ghostly figure rose from the book, and hovered over the body.  
 _ **'You are pitiful, and weak, you disgust me… but if I must... Thank you for your sacrifice, say goodbye to yourself. Don't worry, I'll tell your family goodbye for you.'** _ The ghostly figure said, before fusing itself into the body.

A half-hour later, the spirit was fully in control of the body, and was asserting itself.  
"That, is much better."

 **Gellert Grindelwald, was alive.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?** Hope you review, as it makes me smile.  
Yes, I decided on this for the the chapter.

Hadrian is fully prepared, but the next time he fights, it'll be a much more intense fight than he's had so far. If you wondered how Beater Bat has been able to keep up with Hadrian, and bounce back from injuries, think canon a bit. In the book, as Ginny become more 'Possessed' she became stronger in a sense, and learned dark spells. Yes, Gellert is back in a sense. He's mainly using Beater's body. Diary Tom only tried to fully assert himself when they were in the chamber at the end, but Diary Gellert is much more impatient, and hates Beater.

While Gellert is driving now, he isn't able to use his full potential. It's like trying to shoot a rocket using a revolver, it'll just blow you up. In case you wondered, the scene where Beater makes his 'speech', it was inspired by Bane's football speech in 'Dark Knight Rises'. I take a lot from Batman at times… I know. :(  
Well, don't have much more to say.

Goodbye.

 **-DTS**


	18. XVIII OFF THE CHAIN

**DM'S DIARY**

* * *

 **A.N**

No comment.

 **-DTS**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XVIII: OFF THE CHAIN**

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Scotland**

 **(November 11th, 1992)**

* * *

 **Hogwarts was… angry in a way.**

It's students were hurt and afraid. But it knew the truth, while others didn't.  
Many were too young to remember what the war against Grindelwald was like, or the second against Potter's father, so this type of fear or destruction was horrifyingly new to them. Many students were escorted to Saint Mungo's, while the students with lesser injuries were treated in an expanded ward of Pomfrey's. Many muggleborn were withdrawn as well, only the stubborn and brave stayed.  
The school attempted to return to a sense of normality, but they all knew… that whoever the person that attacked them was, they were still among them, and could return at any time.

And they did.

The school was shocked to pure silence during dinner, as the very same person from the game walked calmly to the Staff Table, and stared out at them. When the staff attempted to stop them, the attacker merely shielded themself, and threw the Hogwarts staff across the hall.  
The person now seemed amused at their scared reactions, though every expression was hidden behind the black mask.  
"Hello students… enjoying your 'safety'?" He scoffed at this, "As I said, the old man can't help you, or stop me. I never left… I've been waiting, and watching… I know you fear me, so I'll help you. I'll give you a face and a name to fear… I am The Dark Heir of Hogwarts, The True Heir to Salazar Slytherin," The person began, pulling their helmet off before continuing. Wicked, twin green eyes stared at them all. He grinned a twisted, evil grin at them, teeth shining like the moon.  
 **"And my name is Hadrian Potter… "**

* * *

 **It was a disaster.**

Every single thing that could go wrong, did.

Just from the start of the day, Hadrian knew this was the moment when he'd have to finish this stupid Cat & Mouse game with Beater Bat. The first thing that went wrong, was when he checked the Receptor. He realized that the dot that normally symbolized Beater, was out in the Quidditch Pitch, and the Receptor was sparking. He remembered now, he shocked Beater… and the Relay device.  
The next bad and surprising thing, was when Draco found him. He had heard tapping on the welded-down original entrance to the Attic. That scared him slightly, but he blazed down anyway. Upon burning out, he found his blond friend and brought him back.

"What's up?" Hadrian asked, casually as he could. Secretly, he was freaking out on the inside, as he knew Draco didn't carry good news.

"Have you seen Theo? He didn't come back last night, and all of his stuff is untouched. I asked the Baron, and he said he hasn't opened the portrait for him, or seen him." Draco explained, worry on his face, which was matched by the look on the raven's.

"I haven't… last time I saw him, he was getting ingredients for some potion." Hadrian said, attempting to conjure tea, only to have it turn to a ball of brown fire.

"What potion Hadrian…?"

 **"Polyjuice… We need to find him, now!"**

* * *

 **Well, Theodore Nott has had better days.**

For the past two days, he'd worked on the Potions project, which his partner wasn't much help with. He'd tried talking with Ginny a few times, but she never spoke to him. He figured she was either sad still, or was scared by the 'Slytherin' fact. He'd finished the potion on record time of course, but it still needed a day to sit properly, so he stored it in the storage area of Snape's Office, like he had asked. While it had sat, he'd worked on the Poisons Project, which he wish he hadn't. Snape had taught them about what he called, 'The Emerald Poison.'

He explained it to them, and the effects, but made sure they made subdued ones. Supposedly upon being drank, it induces extreme fear, stomach pains, extreme thirst, and delirium. He had finished brewing it not too long ago, when everything went to shit. He'd been disarmed, beaten, and knocked out. When he woke up, he realized he was in a dark closet. When he started seeing monsters in the dank darkness that surrounded him, he figured it out… Whoever attacked him, made him drink his own poison… As he screamed, he didn't know he'd been bound and silenced.

He screamed, **but the monsters screamed as well.**

 **Hadrian and Draco quickly searched through** the floors Theo could have been, the dungeons, fourth, third, and second floors. They made short progress, and found Hide nor Hair of him. They were going to conclude their search, and ask Tom for assistance, when they heard loud gasps, and loud noises coming from the Great Hall. Immediately Hadrian pulled at the doors, only to find them locked.  
"Bloody bastard!" Hadrian screamed, as he did everything to try and get in. The hall was warded, and Hadrian recognized it as the same work as around the dungeons, as he couldn't blaze in.

"Who?" Draco asked, as he tried every spell he knew to get the door open. He knew there was a guy out for Hadrian's blood, as Hadrian had mentioned him before. He also had seen the fight between the two at the game, but their armor was very similar. The crowd hadn't been able to hear the conversation between Hadrian and Dumbledore, but Draco correctly assumed Hadrian was the one that stayed.

"Beater Bat! Whatever the fuck his name is! He's in there doing who knows what, and he's got Polyjuice too… He wouldn't dare… "Hadrian growled like an angry animal. "Draco… take cover… I'm getting us in… "Hadrian said, as he started to change.

Over the years of training his abilities, he'd been able to manipulate his body using them. He wasn't able to become something entirely new, but he could change what his body was made of. In the past, he'd been able to become fire, or lightning in certain cases. He'd also been able to create 'Costumes' out of fire, or electricity. This time, he did something new…

He shifted into some kind of four legged creature, that had electricity bounding off it in waves. It looked fairly canine-like, but the entire thing seemed to be made of lightning, so details were sketchy. What seemed to be the 'skin' of the creature, was a silver-ish white color, the electricity his usual shade of light blue. The creature howled an ear-piercingly loud howl, before charging at the doors, completely blasting them **off their hinges in a blast of light.**

* * *

 **Hadrian wasn't himself.**  
He couldn't think, couldn't tell who was who, or people apart. Most of the people were blurs, and their details mixed together in a mix of shapes. He did see something different though. His vision was impaired in such a way, that people glowed with one of two colors.  
Reds, and blues.

His instincts told him Red was the enemy, Red would kill him, unless he killed Red. Red was not to escape. If Red did, Red would come after him, and attack again. If Red ran, he was to follow. Red must be the prey, and he the hunter, or it would shift on him.

The Blue was the pack, and the pack were to be protected. The Red would attack The Blue, and he wasn't allow that. The Blue must be safe, and he must kill anything to protect The Blue.

He saw a wave of The blues swarming around him, with two of The Red standing far from him. With a howl like thunder, he took off at nearly the speed of light and tackled the first Red, and bit at it.  
Eventually he was thrown off, and he could tell he'd been hurt, but he put it aside. The Reds were saying something, but it didn't register with Hadrian, he just kept attacking.

 **He only knew death.**

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore was afraid.**  
It had been a very long since he'd felt the exact emotion, more than half a century, so it both shocked and surprised him. He'd been angry when the person had returned, as they were becoming a nuisance, and killing more students.

Once they revealed themselves and claimed to be Hadrian, he knew it was too good to pass up.

Yes, he knew it wasn't the real boy, but if polyjuiced people die, they don't change back...

He and the staff made to counter 'Hadrian' when a strong ward threw them backwards, leaving them all dazed. It wasn't much longer, that he was frightened by something he'd never seen before. A creature blew apart the doors, and stalked inside.

It looked like a wolf, but made entirely out of raw electricity. He knew it was no trick, as it moved with purpose, and had a mind. It surveyed the room, before resting it's eyes on 'Hadrian.' With a speed that shocked every single person there, the wolf seemed to fly at the imposter, and rip and tear at him with it's teeth.  
The two fought, the wolf digging it's teeth into the imposter, while he just tried to unlatch the wolf.

Eventually he succeeded, and the wolf was thrown onto the Hufflepuff table. When it seemed as if the imposter had won, the wolf instantly recovered and came at the imposter with even more force. Dumbledore watched in terror, at the ferocious beast's determination to end it's enemy. The wolf was bleeding from the wooden fragments that stabbed in when the wolf hit the table, but shrugged off the injury.  
The Imposter on the other hand, was hurt, but followed the wolf's example, and continued unaffected by it. The two collided once more, and fought with renewed vigor. The students watched in amazement, as the strange wolf fought against their 'classmate'. They were then shocked, as the seemingly immortal wolf was launched once more, and hit the stone wall, before collapsing.

Instead of recovering like before, the wolf merely sat, breathing heavily. The Imposter then walked to it, and crouched down next to it.

"Hello there Hadrian… here you are, a dog. Just like you really are." He whispered, the voice sounding familiar to the wolf, but the wolf was mostly trying to remain conscious. "Why don't you take a nap now doggie, a long one." Before the wolf could react, the imposter smashed the bat savagely against it's head.

With that, the imposter stood, and looked over the stunned crowd.

"Well, this was fun… but I must be going. I certainly wouldn't want to be here when the puppy wakes up. Neither should any of you. Happy Remembrance Day everyone, I hope you remember what's happened… "

He laughed, and disappeared with a loud crack. As soon as he left, the staff was realized, and the panic started. In the chaos that assumed, Draco found his way to the wolf, and tried to comfort it, and was soon joined by a silent brunette.

 **"It's going to be a long night..."**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Review if you did.**

The transformation will be explained at a later point of time, I will not explain it before then. I don't have much to say. The last battle will be the next chapter, there will be two chapters and an epilogue after that.

Goodbye.  
 **-DTS**


	19. XIX GRINDELWALD

**DM'S DIARY**

* * *

 **A.N**

Hey guys, this is the final showdown between Hadrian and Beater/Gellert. Beater's true identity will be revealed as well, and I hope it'll be a nice little surprise. There'll be three more chapters after this, then I'm taking a break till 3, as term is starting very soon... :( Eventually, I'll start working on book 3, but updates will take much longer to be uploaded. I may give Ryan control of 3 mostly, as he only has a part time job, not college and a full time job like I do.

Hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter!

 **-DTS**

* * *

 **R &R**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XIX: GRINDELWALD**

* * *

 **The Mindscape**

* * *

 **"Hey Hadrian, I'm going to put the kettle on** , seems we're going to have company… " The Voice said, pulling Hadrian Potter from his inner sleep. Once again, he was in the Mental Potter Manor, but for once in his dining room. He looked at The Voice, who had once more taken his appearance. Before he could ask The Voice what he meant, he noticed a man suddenly appear at the table before him. The man had an impressive height, which was contrasted by his thin frame. The man's scalp was bald, while his face and chin ended in a long white beard. The man wore black robes decorated with a single crest upon it, a crest of a simple green snake.

"Good morning Lord Slytherin." Hadrian said in greetings to the man before him, as he knew that it would be better to be polite.

"I should be saying the same thing to you Lord Potter, as you are my heir. Your hand tells you as much." Salazar Slytherin said with a small grin, looking at the boy before him.

"I understand that, as I see the mark everyday. If you wouldn't mind telling me, who the fuck is the guy going around saying he's your heir?" Hadrian asked his ancestor, wondering why another was framing him for murder, and claiming his birthrate.

"Oh dear… That person is a man named Gellert Elijah Claud Milton Grindelwald… He was a Hungarian Dark Lord that died in 1945 in a duel against Albus Dumbledore. Gellert was of a far branch off of my family tree, and barely related. You, on the other hand, are from a half branch of our family. You see, long ago the Slytherin line was split between two brothers, my grandsons. The older of the two, Willimus, married a halfblood girl by the Mae Gaunt, and that line went down. The younger of the brothers, Winifred, married a younger witch by the name of Henrietta Peverell… I think you can see where that line has led." Salazar explained, winking at his descendant at the last part.

"Where does Gellert come in?"

"Ugg... a century after that, Ira Gaunt, married a man by the name of Hendrick Grindel… who later extended his name to Grindelwald...  
That's where Gellert came in. The reason why you are my true heir, is Winifred and Henrietta had a grandchild, that later took the name Potter. The Potter line was straight ended, and didn't branch into many different families, as sadly… most Potters are born only children. The Gaunts had many children, and branch far and wide, destroying Gellert's right as my heir. You, are my true heir." Salazar said proudly, tapping the green 'S' burned into Hadrian's left hand.

"Where is Gellert at? And how is he still alive?"

"At the moment, he's in my old chambers under the school, which some idiot branded 'The Chamber of Secrets'. There's a few entrances, but the only one you can get to currently, is located inside the bathroom you found. Originally it was my office, but they built over it… The reason he's here, is that he possessed a student's body" Salazar muttered, spite coming into his voice at the thought of the Hogwarts staff, and at the hated member of his family "From what I know, there is a sink in there, with a snake under it. You should be able to parsel it open, but I figure that he's most likely changed the password on you."

"What do I do if he has?" Hadrian asked the man, wanting to know every single thing that could help him in the end.

"Well… the Heir of Slytherin can just demand a password change… " Salazar muttered, pointing out what he needed to do.

"Alright, thanks… Grandpa?" Hadrian asked, unsure what he could call the man.

"Just… just call me Sal', it's less confusing that way."

"Alright Sal, thanks." Hadrian said, thanking the man.

"So… we're done here the-." The Voice began as it walked in, but was shocked suddenly, when Salazar's hand shot out, and lifted The Voice into the air.

"What are you?" Salazar asked The Voice, as he lifted it into the air. The Voice was panicked as it struggled to breath, even though it didn't need to.

"I-I'm The Voice in his head… "

"Just a voice? You seem like a lot more than a voice… "

"Salazar! I don't care what The Voice is, it's helpful, and we literally don't have the fucking time! I need to wake up and take down Gellert, and I need The Voice for that." Hadrian growled out, using his mind to force Salazar off of The Voice. He of course had his own questions and doubts about The Voice, but he could get his answers later.

"Alright… but this isn't over yet. I will leave you now Hadrian, but I warn you. Be careful around Gellert… and whatever this thing is." Salazar said, eyeing The Voice before phasing out of Hadrian's Mindscape.

"Thanks Hadrian-" The Voice gasped out, leaning against the wall.

"Voice, don't thank me yet. We're talking about this later… " Hadrian coldly muttered, before closing his eyes. He focused on the feeling of sleep, and **was pulled back into the real world.**

* * *

 **Tom's Chambers, Hogwarts Scotland.**  
 **(7:01, November 12th, 1992.)**

* * *

 **Hadrian Potter felt like crap.**  
He had bandages covering his arms, the back and side of his head, and some over his ribs. He was on a bed mat, and could see his armor and weapons on a table in the room. He was wearing muggle sleep clothes he guessed by the looks of them. He wondered why the left side of his body was heavy, until he noticed the bushy-haired girl that clung to his body.  
 _Waking up in bed next to Hermione… just not how I'd like._ Hadrian thought to himself, before trying to crawl out from under the girl. He almost screamed, as he felt pain shoot throughout his body.

 _Yeah… we're basically paralyzed mate… but hey, we got Hermione in our bed!_ The Voice quietly added, trying to make the best of the situation.

 _Any bright ideas on how to get out of here?_

 _Only one… Remember how I took control of you last year? When you came out of that coma?_ The Voice carefully asked.

 _I don't even know what you are, why would I hand over control to you right now?_

 _Hadrian, have I ever done anything bad to you? Did I try and kill Rynead when I was in control of you?_ The Voice asked in a sad way. It was depressed that it's 'friend' it had been sharing a head with for two years didn't trust it.

 _No, but I'm not taking chances._

 _How about this? I'll be the body, you be the mind. I'll move us around, and you talk and make decisions? That's about all we can do!_ The Voice reasoned, getting pissed now that they were just arguing instead of getting to work. It did understand Hadrian's side of things though.  
 _Fine…_

 _Great! Just, hang on._ The Voice warned, as the two switched places in their mind. The mental part of Hadrian was moved towards the back of their mind, which The Voice moved towards the front.

As The Voice took control, Hadrian's eyes flashed silver briefly, before turning back to their normal shade.

They lightly shook Hermione off before standing.  
The Voice took them over to their stuff, and started to shift through their things.

"Mmm… Hadrian? Where are you going? You shouldn't be moving around… " Hermione said sleepily, as she woke up.

"Hermione, I don't have time. I need to take down Beater Bat, and quickly." Hadrian said for them, as The Voice looked at her.

"Hadrian! You're hurt, you've got cracked ribs, and I just got back to you." Hermione started to rant softly, trying to drag them back to the mat. Together, The Voice and Hadrian made a quick decision.

"Hermione… I'm sorry." Hadrian apologized, as The Voice secretly pulled their wand out.

"For wha-?" She started, before being paralyzed with a quick Body-Bind curse.

"I'll be back soon, I-" Hadrian said with sorrow, before stopping abruptly. The Voice didn't mention it, as it focused on getting them geared up.

Once they finished, Hadrian silenced Hermione before looking at her once more, **and Blazing from the room.**

* * *

 _ **What do you think is making all that noise?** _ Hadrian asked The Voice, as they both cringed at the loud crying.

 _Whatever it is, it's been here crying every time we've been here. Unless there's some girl that lives in there, I don't know..._ The Voice answered him, before pulling the bathroom door open slowly.

"Who's there?!" A ghostly voice wailed out as they walked in.

"Hadrian Potter. I'm looking for a guy around my height, wearing a full set of armor. I'm also just here for the sink, don't mind me…" Hadrian assured her, as The Voice made it's way over to the sink.

"Potter? I knew a Potter once… His name was Charlus… He was so handsome… and so nice, not like the other guy... " The ghost muttered, swooning over Hadrian's grandfather. Hadrian and The Voice just ignored the girl.

 _ **"I assss SSslytherin'sss true heirrr, demand a new passsssword!"**_ Hadrian hissed out at the sink, causing a strange stone snake to slither out of the drain.  
 _ **"My lord, what ssshalll be your new passsword?"**_ The snake asked him, curling around his arm.  
For some reason, a strange word sunk into his mind out of nowhere. He questioned it extremely, but a feeling inside him told him to say it.  
 _ **"Ssscuro."**_

 _ **"It is done."**_

With that, the snake trailed back down the drain, allowing him access to the sink.  
Hadrian hissed the word out, causing the sink to twist out of the way, and into the wall. In it's place, remained a hole going down through the floor, leading down into darkness.  
"Down and out…" Hadrian muttered once more, except this time he wasn't surrounded by his friends, and it wasn't as a joke.  
Without any thing left to do, The Voice slowly led them forward, before jumping down the hole.  
Too bad for the two of them, **there wasn't any Devil's Snare to break their fall…**

* * *

 **Chamber of Secrets**

* * *

 **Hadrian kept his mouth shut,** as they fell at a quick speed down the hole. Once they were out, they smashed into hard stone.  
 _Oh fuck... that bloody smarts._ The Voice thought in pain, as it pulled them to their feet.  
 _Oh man up, it was just a bit of stone, while falling at five miles an hour._ Hadrian responded, glad he hadn't been the one that felt it.  
 _Still your body, you'll feel it later..._ With that, The Voice looked around the dark chamber, lighting their left hand on fire.

The entire place rank of death, and was covered in grime and filth. Bones, rodent and human, littered the floor along with other small bits. The stone walls were sculpted in such a way, that strange artwork covered it, depicting scenes of four figures putting blocks together, until the blocks were stacked into a castle-like shape.

After they observed it, they walked forward into the darkness. Eventually, they arrived at a large stone wall that blocked off the room. The wall had a line cutting down the middle, giving them the knowledge that the wall obviously would split apart like sliding doors. As they moved forward, the two stone snakes that decorated the wall, looked forward at them.

Hadrian and The Voice worked together once more, The Voice laid their hand on the wall, while Hadrian commanded them.  
 _ **"Ssssccuro."**_

 _ **"Yessss, my lord."**_ The twin snakes hissed out, pulling the wall apart, causing it to sink into the sides of the chamber. At that, the two advanced deeper into the chamber.

They now were standing at the entrance of an extremely dimly lit chamber, though the absence of light didn't matter, as they lit up the room's torches even brighter. They marveled at the room's architecture, in an impressed manner. There were towering stone pillars that entwined with long finely carved serpents, and slunk upwards to support a ceiling lost in the upper darkness.

They didn't know what laid at the top of the chamber, but it was casting strange black shadows through the gloom that filled the grim place.  
They both knew this was a trap, there wasn't any doubt about it. An eerie silence like the one that filled the chamber, was completely unnatural.

To be completely careful, The Voice pulled the Black-Thorn out with their right hand, while their left remained on fire.  
Once they reached the end of the chamber, they observed what lay before them. There were rows of columns around them, all stylized in a different manner of reptiles. In between them all, and attached to the wall itself, was a gigantic statue of a man's face.

It was made of stone, and carved with frighteningly amounts of detail. It depicted an aged man, with lines of wrinkles covering his face. A strange detail, was that the beard of the man trailed away from him, and was snaked around like the tentacles of a squid. The statue slightly reminded the two of historical statues of the Greek god Poseidon. As they moved closer, it was then that The Voice noticed that the floor was slightly filled with water, making it resemble a small pond.

 _So… what now boss?_ The Voice thought to Hadrian, wondering where they'd go from here. The chamber was empty of life besides them, no sign of Gellert.

 _By using parsel, we discovered secrets, let's try again…_

 _Alright then._

 _ **"Sssccuro!"**_ Hadrian loudly hissed, causing the statue's mouth to fall open. They wondered about it, until they heard sounds coming from within. Very much… snake-like sounds. Hadrian was VERY familiar with those sounds, as he'd fought two creatures that made that sound.  
"Basilisk…" Hadrian muttered out in annoyance.

"Correct! A Titan Basilisk at that." An unexpected voice said, causing Hadrian to look up at a figure that sat upon the stone Salazar's head.

"Gellert, how nice of you to join me… " Hadrian taunted, as The Voice made them stand.

"Ah, so you've figured it out. Honestly, I'm surprised you're walking around already. I mean, I beat the shit out of you, you should be sleeping… "

"What can I say? I'm stubborn." Hadrian muttered, a mocking grin on his face.

"A very bad trait to have… This is it you know? This will be our last battle… Only one of us will leave this chamber. That alright with you?"

"Yep, as long as you take that helmet off." Hadrian asked, wanting to know who Gellert had possessed before the fight began.

"Alright, but I think it'd be surprising for you to see me…" Gellert muttered, pulling at his helmet. His helmet in his hand, Hadrian looked at the face of his enemy in shock.

"Weasley?!"

Hadrian stared forward at his foe, and **the face of Ronald Weasley stared back at him.**

* * *

 **"Surprised?"** Gellert asked, rubbing his chin, he didn't like the shape of it.

"Yeah, why'd you choose that bastard?"

"He was easy. He was ignorant, and angry. I offered him power and the chance to kill you, and he just let me in. I've been messing with his mind for the past year, and he's just poured out detail after detail about you. He's been the perfect puppet, willing to let me pull his strings, and willing to do whatever I ask… " Gellert said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Tell me then… what's your goal? Besides coming back to life, what do you hope to achieve, because I know you're not going to stay in Weasley for the rest of his life." Hadrian questioned, curious, and trying to get into the mind of his enemy.

"You're a very smart boy Hadrian, perhaps too smart. You're correct, this body is disgusting, but you… You are just perfect. Strong, powerful, smart. How about we make a deal? We work together. You let me in, we go and kill the old fool, and take over the world. We'll be the greatest Dark Lord that ever existed." Gellert offered, arrogance in his voice. Hadrian didn't even have to think about.

"You give a very good offer, but I already have someone living up in my cranium." Hadrian mocked, as he and The Voice worked together quickly.

The Voice activated their Electrokinesis ability, and pulled Gellert from the statue with it. Gellert was shocked and angered, as he flipped in the air, and broke from Hadrian's control.

"You've made a terrible mistake boy." Gellert growled, as he pulled the bat out with one hand, and a wand out with the other.  
The Two opponents faced off against each other, before suddenly jumping at the other. Sword met bat once more, as the two fought furiously. Hadrian and The Voice used every advantage, as they lit Gellert aflame. Gellert merely ignored it, and casted Aguamenti on himself.  
As the two fought, Hadrian made a quick suggestion to The Voice. On a fly, The Voice infused the blade with heat, causing the sword to glow green, and have flames trailing off it.

"Nice trick… " Gellert said sarcastically, before swinging the bat at them. In response, The Voice merely sliced the Black-Thorn at the bat, the heat causing the sword to melt through the sword. Gellert was merely surprised and angered at the loss of the weapon. Before he could get a spell off, he got a face full of fist. As Gellert fell back to the floor, they stood as they relaxed their muscles.  
 _Fuck this guy…_ The Voice gasped out in their mind.

 _I know, but we're taking him back. Hey… what's that book?_ At the comment, The Voice noticed the strange book that laid on a silver pedestal. Upon grabbing it, they felt a strong compulsion charm telling they to write in it. They quickly broke the charm, and noticed the initials written on the front.

 **G.E.C.M.G**

 _This is his book, how about we just do this…_ The Voice mocked, as it set the book aflame. As the book burned, a scream came from it, along with black sludge pooling from it.

 _Gross._

"You have no idea how much you've helped me… Now, I never need to go back in there. You've freed me." Gellert growled out, conscious once more.

"Why don't you just die?" Hadrian asked the man in frustration.

"I should be asking you that. I think it's time my pet had it's fun with you though… " Gellert mocked, before whistling. The statue shook then, as a loud hiss came from it.  
Hadrian watched in horror and awe as the largest Basilisk he'd never seen slithered out of the statue's mouth.  
Gellert just walked over to the statue, and conjured a chair to sit in as he watched.

The Voice backed them away from the giant beast, before Hadrian quickly tried to calm the beast.

 _ **"Great Creature! I am Ssslyttherin'sss true heir! That fool behind you hasss no right to command a mighty beasssst sssuch as you! If you wissssh, I will ssset you free!"**_

 _ **"You are the pretenddder! I ssserve only the true heir!"**_

 _ **"I carry hisss mark!"**_ Hadrian loudly hissed out, showing off his mark to the Titan Basilisk. The beast seemed to fight itself, and attempted to turn towards Gellert, but was stopped somehow.

 _ **"I apologizzze my Lord! But my will isss not my own!"**_ The Basilisk said with sadness as it jumped at them. They rolled quickly out of the way, before sorrowfully slashing at the snake with the Black-Thorn. To their surprise, the blade that normally killed many of the Basilisks he'd fought, did nothing. As they ran around the beast, to avoid it, they were surprised when the basilisk's tail smacked them roughly in the gut. As they flew backwards, the basilisk moved quickly and wrapped themselves around their body.  
 _ **"I am sssorry my Lord!"**_ The giant snake hissed out, as it sank it's fangs into his stomach, reminding him very much of the last time he had fought the species. He yowled in pain, as the fangs reduced his chest piece to near nothing. He felt the venom enter his system, making his body start to feel cold. The Voice tried to lift the hand the Black-Thorn was in, only to notice he'd dropped it when the snake had hit him. As they felt the icy blackness surround his vision, Hadrian remembered once more the last time he'd fought a basilisk. The Voice struggled feebly as it slipped their shield from their pants, and resized their shield with the few drops of magic they could feel.  
With their dwindling strength, The Voice lifted their shield, before slamming it down on the snake's neck. The snake cried out in pain, as it lost it's head. Once the supplier of venom lost it's connection to their body, they stood up, and didn't bother to pull the snake's head out from his stomach.

"H-how the hell are you still alive?!" Gellert asked in fear, as he backed away from them.

"I have no fucking clue." Hadrian muttered as even he felt the pain. They then walked forward slowly towards Gellert.

"Just… just die." Gellert said suddenly, as he moved forward, and pushed the fanged head further into Hadrian's guts. Before Gellert could do anything else, they headbutted him, and grabbed his shoulder. They then fell to their knees, as they blazed out of the chamber, dragging the possessed boy with them.

Just imagine the surprise of the Hufflepuff girls **that found them half dead in their bathroom.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? I hope you did!**  
So… did anyone expect Ron to be Beater?

Hadrian and The Voice pulled a tag-team of sorts here, where they had to work together to finish off Gellert.

Yes, Hadrian did have a repeat of sorts of the fight that he was in when he was nine. Back then, he fought a Death Basilisk, and had to decapitate it with his shield after it impaled his stomach. The reason he didn't die this time, was that The Voice was taking the pain, not Hadrian. A certain words pops up here again... maybe that we be important... maybe? Hmm.

I think I did a good job on this one, tell me if you think so too. :)

Good night every one, good bye!  
 **-DTS**


	20. XX MERLIN BLESS US ALL

**DM'S DIARY**

* * *

 **A.N**

Hey guys, it's 20 this time, and we're facing the aftermath of the last chapter. We're time jumping a bit, as Hadrian couldn't fit with any of the end of the year events in canon. This, and the next chapter will be 'calm' chapters, and will be covering up any last issues. The 22nd chapter will be the epilogue and will be setting up the next book, like I did last time. Hadrian will be recovering a bit, and will VERY much need the summer break. We're coming to the end, and I hope it'll be a good one. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **-DTS**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XX: MERLIN BLESS US ALL**

* * *

 **Saint Mungo's Hospital, Magical London.**  
 **(Christmas Eve, 1992.)**

* * *

 **"Healer Strout, has there been any changes tonight?"** Head-Healer in charge, Hippocrates Smethwyck asked the healer watching over their latest patient. The boy had been admitted over a month before, the cause being an overload of Basilisk venom. There had been no explanation behind the boy's condition, but they had worked their hardest. They were successful in draining the venom, but surprisingly the boy had some natural resistance to the venom. The boy's organs survived the venom's effects thankfully, but it was still enough to interfere with the boy's physical state. The venom caused the boy to fall into a poison-induced comatose state, which the boy didn't even seem close to coming out of… Even though some of the healers feared the boy because of his name, they all worked their hardest. They already had enough coma patients that wouldn't get to live their lives, they didn't need another.

"Sadly no. The poor boy hasn't changed a bit. Heart rates the same, breath rate, seems like he's not even there… No brain wave abnormalities. It's making me concerned… " Miriam Strout muttered, pushing his bangs out of his face. The main problem the woman had, was that she was a mother first, healer second.

"It's just another night then… Hopefully there'll be some progress tomorrow… wouldn't that just be a great Christmas gift?" Hippocrates said, looking over the patient. They'd seen a picture of the boy from before, and there were visible changes. The boy had already been pale, but now it looked as if the boy was made of chalk. He'd lost some weight, regardless of the fact they'd been pumping him full of nutrients.

"I hope so… " Miriam muttered, jolting down some notes before walking from the room reluctantly, leaving Hippocrates to follow behind after her.

Almost a few seconds after they left, a sudden beep echoed in the room. A heart began to beat faster, as blood began to pump. Lungs ached, as sudden bursts of oxygen flowed throughout them. The boy took a deep, greedy gulp of air, as he was slowly pulled back to his world. After a few seconds, his eyes fluttered slightly, as he struggled to open his eyes. Once he did, he winced from the hard lights in the room. His throat ached dry, as he coaxed himself to speak after a month's time.  
"Oh shit… Back… from the d-dead… " Hadrian James Potter croaked out in pain, his body near broken.  
 **He survived.**

* * *

 **Saint Mungo's Containment Ward.**

 **(Flashback-November 14th, 1992)**

* * *

 **"What is your name?"** Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt questioned the boy before him, feeling extreme deja vu after having questioned Potter not long ago. He actually had been surprised, when Potter had brought them the guilty party, relatively unharmed as well. Once the two had been brought to them, Potter had been sent to the Emergency Ward, while Ronald Weasley had been sent here for interrogation. He'd restrained the boy in chains, manacled him, and had an IV of Pure-Veritasium pumping into him.  
"Gellert Elijah Claud Milton Grindelwald" Ronald, or Gellert answered, an empty but arrogant tone in his voice.  
Kingsley's first instinct was to shout impossible, but the boy was close to over-dosed already, unless he had some resistance, he couldn't lie.  
"When were you born?"

"1883"

"Alright then… How are you alive? Albus Dumbledore killed you."

"I saved a portion of myself into a diary, which I used to posses this idiot that's sitting here. Just in case you decide to evict me from this body, Ronald Weasley is dead. Truly, his mind is absolutely empty. Only I'm here now." Gellert answered, not commenting on the last part of the sentence. He was still upset a future version of himself had been killed by the old fool.

"What happened to the diary?"

"The Potter boy sent it up in flames." Gellert said, as if it was a good thing.

"On the topic of Hadrian Potter, what happened to him?"

"He was an idiot, and came after me. I sent my Basilisk after him, and it thought he was tasty."

"He chopped it's head off."

"A price to pay for his pain." Gellert muttered, as if the loss of an ancient creature's life was nothing.

"Do you have any regrets about your actions? At all?"

"The only ones being that I didn't kill more people before ending up here." Gellert muttered, a wide evil grin on his face.

"Hope you send some letters from behind the Veil…" Kingsley growled, already set on getting the man, not boy, thrown into whatever laid beyond the Veil.

 **"Oh I will."**

* * *

 **(Christmas Day, 1992)**

* * *

 **The news of the Boy-Of-Darkness** waking up from a deadly coma on Christmas Day spread like fiendfyre through Saint Mungo's.  
Reporters had come in swarms, but the staff was mostly able to keep them out. Around midday, he actually had sincere visitors.

"You are a bloody idiot!" Was the first thing he heard, though he couldn't tell which one of them it was.

"Hey… guys." Hadrian weakly greeted his friends. Draco and Hermione had came to see him, and he'd learned Theodore was actually in Saint Mungo's as well, down the hall in fact.  
Tom had showed up with them, which made sense as Hogwarts had let out for Holiday.

"Don't you 'Hey' us! What were you thinking?! Stunning me, and running off on your own! What are you, a Gryffindor?!" The angriest person there, Hermione near screamed at him. Draco looked slightly less angry, while Tom just sent a disappointed but sympathetic look at him.

"Hermione… you're crushing my ribs… "Hadrian muttered painfully, as she pushed down on his (very) broken ribs. Almost immediately afterwards, she sprang away from him in apology.

"Hadrian, why didn't you ask anyone of us to help you?" Tom asked him, stepping forward. Tom knew a great deal about the boy, and even more about his father. He couldn't believe at times how similar the two were, from looks, to powers, and to habits. Even though James had a large group of friends, when he felt it was needed, he'd wander off on his own to fight.

"I didn't want to risk others, and I wanted to take the fucker down myself." Hadrian near growled, though he understood how stupid his plan had been. He near killed himself, and had taken a very large dose of Basilisk Venom.

"He's dead you know," Draco said. " They threw him through the veil. He was fucking crazy, admitted to everything he did with no guilt at all. Told them you were innocent, which is good. You should have seen Dumbledore's face when he found out it was Grindelwald. At first he looked surprised, then angry, then… aroused."

"How are they sure he's dead?" Hadrian asked, he chuckled at the last part, but was still highly skeptical of this veil. He'd never actually visited the Department of Mysteries himself, but he knew a visit would need to be made later. Some part of him told him he was responsible for what happened to Grindelwald.

 _We aren't, you know that. We took him down, and we're innocent now. Let Dumblefuck and the Ministry handle this kind of thing. The Voice suggested, almost hopeful. I mean, we're half dead, and severely injured. Let's just take a vacation…_

 _Weren't you the one that said the Ministry was incompetent?_

 _Touche…_

"Nothing survives a trip through the Veil. It's the door between life and death." Hermione explained, though Hadrian wondered something about that statement.

"What if someone comes back through it…?" Hadrian asked, figuring that his enemy could return.

"No one has. The body goes through, the soul doesn't. Ronald Weasley's body is dead now, but Grindelwald has passed on from here. I hope he's rotting in Hell." Tom explained, the last part being his input. They all talked for a few hours, before the healer came in and said visiting hours were over.

They all said their goodbyes, and they gave him some small gifts they'd gotten him for the Holiday. Unfortunately, he was suffering once more from his earlier condition, and couldn't move a muscle. After a few hours… not being able to move got to him… "Fuck this shit!" Hadrian screamed, as his magic started to interfere with the room's devices. A few seconds later, the entire room was blanked in darkness as he popped the light bulb.  
"What next…?"

Then… the healer he didn't like came in.

"Oh Hadrian dear! Don't worry, I'll just fix this light up for you!" She exclaimed as she instantly fixed the bulb, causing Hadrian to endure seeing her again. He was disgusted by her need to mother him, and he knew what he'd do once he was healed… He'd throw the annoying bint in Azkaban.

 _Wonder if any Dementors need a mum?_

That thought gave him just enough humor to make it through the day.  
Just enough to not kill the woman who insisted on fluffing up his pillow, and making sure he wasn't too hot, or too cold.  
Honestly, he wondered what game she was playing at.  
Was she trying to get money out of him? Get secrets to sell to the press? Was this an assassination attempt?  
He didn't know, but he'd endure for now, and get revenge later.

* * *

 **(New Year's, 1992.)**

* * *

 **Hadrian's New Year's started well.**  
Draco had come to spend some of the holiday with him, and they had their annual drinking contest… Draco always won. The Healers had objected to alcohol at first, but when Hadrian stuffed a rag in one bottle, and started to burn it… they backed off.

"So… Draco, how's the book going?" Hadrian asked, the alcohol only beginning to affect him after the third bottle.

"It's going much better than I originally thought it would. I'm still my only source of experimentation, but my findings are turning out to be worth any side effects they cause me. I'm most likely going to need some help from the DoM for it, but my father says he has some contacts in it. Most of the main research has been done already, give me till middle of next year, the end by the latest." Draco ranted, reminding Hadrian he shouldn't ask big questions of Draco when they drink.

"Good luck with it mate… "

But of course, as tradition, something always interrupts their drinking sessions.

A crack rang in the room, and a new person arrived. The arriver was dressed in a silver Auror's Uniform, with various types of armor on it. It looked like a less impressive version of his War Robes, which now that he thought about them, were probably destroyed by the Basilisk.

"You Lord Peverell?" The man asked, looking towards Hadrian, who nodded in response.

"I'm a part of a small group inside the Ministry, and we're heard some… disheartening news about a Wizengamot Meeting. My group would be extremely grateful if you showed up at the meeting, as… you are needed." The man explained, making Hadrian trust him slightly.

"Two questions. What's your name, and when's the meeting… as I can't even move." Hadrian said, gesturing to his motionless body. He even tried to move his leg for effect, and to prove he couldn't.

"My name is Warren, that's it for now. The meeting… is in about an hour or so. I can get you there, but we'll need to hurry. It's very important, and you are going to be going up against a lot of people that hate you. The meeting is about kicking you out, and making up a bunch of dragonshit laws." 'Warren' explained, going over to Hadrian's side, before asking a quick question. "Does it hurt when you move, or can you not move?"

"Can't move a muscle."

"Alright, give me your hand. Sorry, but your friend can't come." Warren said, helping Hadrian up, though it wasn't on Hadrian's part. Draco merely nodded, said goodbye, and gathered their bottles. Warren held Hadrian up, before pulling out a portkey for them.

 **"Come on lord, let's go fight kings… "**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Good if you did.**  
The next chapter will be in the Ministry, then we'll do… something else, I don't know what for the rest of that chapter. After that, we'll do the epilogue, then… I become sad. :(  
Goodbye guys, have a good morning.  
 **-DTS**


	21. XXI THE LORD COMES TO COURT

**DM'S DIARY**

* * *

 **A.N**

This is a simple chapter following what happened at the end of the last chapter. The next chapter will sadly be the epilogue to this story, where I'll cover any last things, and set up the next book. Hope you enjoy.

 **-DTS**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XXI: THE LORD COMES TO COURT**

* * *

 **Wizengamot Court, Ministry of Magic, Wizarding Britain**

 **(December 31st, 1992.)**

* * *

 **"Hello everyone, I apologize for this sudden meeting,** I know the holidays mean so much to all of you." Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot said insincerely, attempting to calm the minds of his fellows.  
"Chief Warlock, what is the meaning of this meeting? I was spending the night with my family." Madam Amelia Bones asked, wondering why she had even been called to the meeting. While her family held a seat upon the Council, it was by no means important. She knew that she was there for a reason, and she knew that something important was going to be proposed, as it seems they will need every available vote…

"I've called the council together to discuss the latest addition to our group, Lord Hadrian Potter. When I was not present, and he was to be brought in for murder, he waltzed in here and demanded his place among us. We must show him that the Wizengamot is no place for children, and that he should focus his much needed time on schoolwork." Dumbledore said, idiocy and a superior attitude making up his argument.

At his mention of Hadrian's forced addition to the Wizengamot, the more irritable of the group began shouting anger for the boy. He had come in, and downright told each of them he was a member, and that they couldn't not let him in.

"Yes, yes I know. What I propose, is ejecting Lord Potter from the council for his prolonged absences, and place proxies on his seats… " Albus offered, manipulation in his mind.

"And let me guess, those proxies would be those under your employment, wouldn't they?" Bones asked the man, skeptic and slight venom in her tone. She was one of the few Ministry officials that were aware of the existence of Dumbledore's 'cult', as she referred to it. She had known the man for many years, and could practically predict his moves by this point. "Also, who gives you the right to take away seats from the Lord of two Ancient and Noble houses?"

Dumbledore had always hated the women of the Bones women. Though the Bones seat was almost always held by the Lord of the house, the Ladies were always behind their actions in some way. He knew from the moment her husband died, that the woman would be hell on the Wizengamot.  
Before Dumbledore could respond in some politely snarky way, the Potter and Peverell seats rose higher than before, and the telltale sound of a portkey filled the room.

A tall man with dark brown hair, and shining copper eyes now stood in the room. He wore a specific Auror uniform only one of the Wizengamot members recognized, and didn't mention. They also noticed he held a shorter figure up as well, most likely as it seemed that the person couldn't stand on their own.  
Instead of directly addressing them, the man walked towards the Peverell seat, before placing a person they didn't recogonize until the last second, down in the seat. The man then left in a hurry, exiting through the main doors.

Lord Hadrian Potter was dressed in a light grey Saint Mungo's patient uniform, though a black coat had been added to the ensemble, giving him a bit of appear.  
He had many different bandages covering him, and had what seemed to be a brace of sorts on his chest. He was visibly pale, and slightly skinnier then the last they've seen of him. Though the boy was slightly sicklier, he still looked at them the same way. With pure defiance.

"So… who's idea was it to try and kick me out?" Hadrian asked, as if the matter was just a simple question. Though the tone suggested that the answer wouldn't effect him, there was an untold deathly tone to him that only those who fought others for status or being would notice.

Though many on the council did not respect the child, many remembered what his father, James Potter had been like when he attended the Wizengamot. He had demanded absolute respect from them, far more than the Chief Warlock would ever get.  
A few wanted to insult the boy, but it was almost like James was against them once more, their fear of that same personality making them quite. They all just pointed silently like children at the wizard Hadrian suspected.

"Ah, Alby Dumblefuck, I see that now you have the balls to attack me on neutral ground. I've been waiting for this. Ah, Minister Cornelius Fudge, nice to see you along with this madness." Hadrian greeted in a sarcastically cold voice. Fudge wasn't prepared to be acknowledged, as Dumbledore and he had decided that Dumbledore would take the charge on this one. Now he had been pulled into the conflict as well.

"Tell me, to what reasons do you all have to remove me from this body?" Hadrian asked the court, wondering if they would actually answer truthfully and in an unaggressive manner. When different people tried to stand angrily, he merely shot them a burning glare, forcing them back to their seats. Eventually a woman Hadrian didn't recognize stood to speak.

"Lord Peverell Potter, the Chief Warlock, among others here think that you should be removed for your absences and age." Bones added in a voice that suggested to him that she wasn't one of the others.

"My age is of no concern, I redeemed my Lordships four years ago. For my absences, you have the Headmaster to blame partly. It just so happens that every meeting that's been held, was that a time where it was impossible for me to attend. For most of them, I was in hiding inside Hogwarts from the man after he tried to imprison me without questioning me of anything. More recently, I was in a coma in Saint Mungo's, after I killed a beast that had been hiding in Hogwarts, and handed you a murderer on a silver platter." Hadrian explained, knowing that he'd probably not received any acknowledgment for the capture of Grindelwald. He guessed Dumblefuck had taken the credit.

Seeing that some members were still ignoring his effort, he changed tactics.

"Minister Fudge, how many Wizarding school are placed in or around Britain?"

"Three. Hogwarts, and two smaller primary schools… "

"Just as I thought. Now… tell me, what would have happened to Hogwarts if a murderer continued to carve up the students without stop?" Hadrian asked, getting Fudge, (The easy one.) to play right into his plan.

"H-Hogwarts would be closed until a later point in time, why is this important?!"

"Good. Now, tell me… What happens to Britain if their most important Wizarding school is scandalized and closed down because the staff couldn't stop a murderer?"

"B-britain's schooling system would be a mockery to the Wizarding World… "

"Good, you understand. Now, what do all of you think will happen, if the 'Boy-Of-Darkness' were to be revealed to be the one that caught a child murderer that full grown adults couldn't stop? Along with a 60-something foot long Titan Basilisk?" Hadrian asked, a mocking evil smile on his face. He wasn't in Slytherin for nothing after all.

"Lord Potter, what does this have to do with you?" Dumbledore interrupted, hoping to get the court focused back on the boy, and put him on the spot once more.

"Shut the fuck up Alby, I was talking… You all already know you can't charge me for bloody shit, and that I can throw any of you into the arms of one of your cold, dementor bastards, so shut it. If opposition continues to me just BEING on the Wizengamot, I will use every mean available to me to cut that shit out. After every single meeting as well, a certain untruthful reporter will find herself with a LOT of information to use against those in this room… " Hadrian threatened them, only to light his entire body on fire when there were doubts. He was happy at least, that while he couldn't use much of his body, his magic was fully at his beck and call.

Upon seeing an irritable toad of a woman, clad in horrifyingly pink clothes stand abruptly, he shot a net of electricity at her with a twirl of his right fingers, latching her to the floor. He knew what she'd say, just by her body language.  
Though many of them wouldn't realize it, Hadrian knew every single member of the Wizengamot, not by name, but by appearance. This woman was not a member, and had no right to be there.  
She spluttered random obscenities as the web wrapped her like paper, before sticking her to the floor.

"Lord Potter! Why have you assaulted my Undersecretary!?" Fudge yelled out, his face blooming neon purple. Hadrian thought Stache' and this man would have gotten along very well, too bad he was mauled to death by Lovegood's Umgubular Slashkilter…  
Hadrian knew from Fudge's comments about the ugly witch that laid bound on the floor meant something, and thought that Ms. Skeeter could do something with that.

"Is this pink bitch a member of the Wizengamot?" Hadrian sharply asked, the Wizengamot members merely shook their heads, she was not.

"Then why the fuck is Toad Tits here?"

"She is my secretary, while YOU aren't a member you filthy half blood!" Fudge yelled in retort, obviously not getting it. Hadrian was slowly gaining more hatred for the man, when he felt a soft presence on his mind.  
 _Hey mate, need some help beating the shit out of that guy?_ The Voice suggested just in time, as Hadrian nodded quickly. The Wizengamot was surprised when the seemingly bedridden teen stood, and swiftly walked to the Minister of Magic and the wrapped up woman.

Once Hadrian stood in front of Fudge's seat, he used his Electrokinesis to lift Fudge painfully into the air, before slamming him into the floor, then redoing it over and over again.  
The members watched in shocked silence, as Hadrian ruthlessly beat their Minister against the marble floor. After a few minutes of this, Hadrian bent down and picked Fudge's bloody, green bowler cap up from the floor, and rawly changed it to a simple shade of black.

As Hadrian stood, his patients uniform transformed into what looked like a more noble version of his War Robes. It had the same armoring of his War Robes, but had crests and formal decorations normally associated with high society. To finish the new outfit off, Hadrian sat the black bowler upon his head slowly. Once he was fully dressed in what he deemed appropriate clothing, he kicked Fudge's face, before following it up with a kick to the entrapped woman.

"I believe this meeting's adjourned. The 'Minister' will be waking up in two hours, along with the bitch. The net will wear off in four. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the night with your families, I know it's a special time for all of us. Good bye all." Hadrian said in a professional, but falsely warm manner, before blazing straight through the wards, leaving a red light flashing in the courtroom, the doors and windows being barred off in the process. The members of the Wizengamot just looked at their beaten, useless Minister, their shocked and aged Chief Warlock, and the Aurors who had just arrived.

All had been useless when a twelve year beat the living shit out of their Nation's leader… What they all learned later on in the day, Lord Potter had left them a list of things to think over. He titled it, 'Why You All Fucked Up Today.' It went as followed…

 **1\. You tried to take something of mine. My things and privileges are my own.**  
2\. Your Auror support has slow response times, I could have had all of you dead, and been gone by the time they'd arrive.  
3\. Your Minister is a stupid, temperamental person. A Minster of Magic should be able to control his emotions, even when a preteen yells at him.  
4\. Your Chief Warlock is a senile old man, who is more interested in gambling the people of Britain away in his twisted Chess Game of life, then focus on real problems.  
5\. You got on my shit list. That's the one place you don't want to be, the people on there don't end up living very good lives.  
Otherwise, our 'meeting' ended very badly, I hope you enjoy the Daily Prophet tomorrow.  
See you all VERY soon.  
 **-Lord Hadrian James Slytherin Peverell Potter.**

From that day forward, The members of the Wizengamot **started to think a bit more about their leaders…**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? I very much hope you did.**  
Yes, it wasn't very long, but the epilogue will be longer, as I'll have more to cover, similar to chapter 19. Year two is coming to a close, as there isn't much more to cover. I'll see you guys next time.

 **-DTS**


	22. XXII LOOSE ENDS

**DM'S DIARY**

* * *

 **A.N**

* * *

 **Well, this is how it happened.** This is how the second book died. (Couldn't not make the reference.) This is the epilogue, and in relevance to the chapter name, some loose ends will be tied up, but mostly I set up the next book, and gave you all a bunch of stuff to think over. The perspectives will be a bit crazy, as they're all over the place, but I wanted to cover a certain set of points, and I did. Ryan, and then I will be covering a lot of the things in this chapter in the next book. Look forward to it.  
Well… I guess this is it for now.

Goodbye everyone, **I'll see you all later… :(**

 **-DTS**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XXII: LOOSE ENDS**

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic, Wizarding Britain.**  
 **(January 1st, 1993)**

* * *

 **In one day, Hadrian Potter was making tidal waves in the Wizarding World.**  
It started bright and early in the morning, when a swarm of owls attacked the Ministry building. The Ministry received two different types of mail that day, copies of the Newest edition of the Prophet, and piles of flaming Howlers.  
Upon seeing it, many of the employees were angry at the person where the Prophet gathered their news, while the Wizengamot merely regretted their actions, and wondered if there was any return from this.

There wasn't.

* * *

 **THE DAILY PROPHET**

 **Boy-of-Darkness Saves Hogwarts, Wizengamot Doesn't Care!**  
By: Rita Skeeter.  
 _In a recent surprise interview, Lord Hadrian Potter told me of a Wizengamot meeting he had just left, where he faced a problem of his. Lord Potter told me of the truth of what happened during the previous Hogwarts year, and it is a shocker. What we all thought before, was that Lord Potter was responsible for the death of Ms. Lavender Brown, along with many other problems that occurred around that time, but Lord Potter has now informed me of what really happened. Somehow, under Headmaster Dumbledore's nose, a student, Ronald Bilius Weasley was able to murder students and cause destruction across the campus. Over and over again, Lord Potter was framed for the actions of his rogue classmate. Lord Potter later informed me of his part in facing Mr Weasley, along with a beast that Weasley unleashed. Lord Potter fought off both Weasley and the beast, and had Weasley shipped off to the Ministry to be judged before the court. Due to his part in this, Lord Potter slipped into a near deadly coma for almost an entire month, only barely coming out of it. To his surprise, and anger, on New's Years, the Wizengamot held a meeting to try and remove him from their ranks. They apparently didn't care that Lord Potter had essentially saved Hogwarts and it's students, and were more focused on removing Lord Potter's voting rights. It's sad to see that in the wake of this dangerous time, our Nation's prime elite were more focused on declawing one of their own, instead of ensuring that events like the ones that took place wouldn't happen again. It makes you wonder if they even care… For a full account of my interview with Lord Potter, see page 2._  
 ** _For Lord Potter's recap of his 'meeting' with the Wizengamot, see page 3._**

* * *

After it, this small interview, sent shock waves throughout not just the Ministry and Wizengamot, but the entirety of Britain.  
 **And no one at the Ministry knew who'd be reading…**

* * *

 **Rita Skeeter's Home.**

 **(Six hours before.)**

* * *

 **Rita Skeeter always loved New Year's.**  
She'd go out on the town, get a much needed drink at her favorite pub, and celebrate a successful year. She had just finished up a new article on Potter, went and got herself a quick drink, before returning home.  
Once she got home, she officially hated New Year's…

"Sit the fuck down Ms. Skeeter, and get your quill. We're going to have a talk… "  
 **Hadrian Potter broke into her house.**

* * *

 **Greengrass Manor, Scotland.**

* * *

 **"So… Hadrian took Fudge's hat."** Dean Alven Greengrass said to his friend, remembering the meeting he'd attended the night before. He'd wanted to talk with him before, but Tom had a plan. The two of them would meet with Hadrian soon, but he'd need to recover first. Dean had passed on some of his knowledge of the meeting before to Tom, but this was a new smidgen of information.  
"Oh that's great," Tom said with chuckle. "Please tell me it's not green anymore?"

"No, he actually made it a sensible color. Black."

"Well, I didn't expect it to be anything but black. His wardrobe is almost completely comprised of black or grey." Tom laughed at it, the boy had a problem.

"It seems like it… So, any plans yet mister Mystery?"

 **"Just have one, and it's going to work."**

* * *

 **"Miss Skeeter, have you ever heard of a political assassin?"** Hadrian Potter asked the woman before him.  
Rita Skeeter still had a problem believing that he didn't want to kill her, especially after the several articles she'd written about him. He just sat calmly in front of him, drinking from a glass he had created himself.  
After realizing he was talking to her, she shook her head. She had never heard of it, and found the name funny slightly.  
"Well, it's much like a normal assassin, you kind of kill them, but not physically. A political assassin would destroy a person in a sense. Rip apart their reputation, turn the public against them, and make them want to die." Hadrian explained as he drank a final sip of Fire Whiskey. After it, he turned to her once more, and told her his request for her to do.  
 **" I want you to make Albus Dumbledore kill himself."**

* * *

 **Dumbledore House, Godric's Hollow.**

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore was angry.**  
He had carefully planned out the meeting, and had hoped he had been able to take away the boy's advantages. He had no idea that it'd go so wrong, as now the entire Wizengamot was terrified, and wouldn't dare to go against the boy.  
His anger had been rising over the past two years, and he shouldn't be surprised that it'd continue. Almost every plan of his had been destroyed by the boy, and when ever he attempted to make another, the boy would go out of his way to ruin it. It was infuriating. Although his plans were ruined, he realized he was alright in a way. He still had resources and allies, while the boy had none. Even though he had been prevented from entering Gringotts or Diagon Alley, the Order wasn't, so their silly ban was useless. He figured that this all would blow over eventually, as long as he focused his efforts on the boy, he knew that every thing would be fine in the end. He had no doubts that this was nothing, and was sure that he'd move past it and continue living his life like normal.  
I mean, I've lived for 112 years, who's to say I can't live for another? He thought, ignorant to his overall fate.

 **Unknown to him, he would only live for another two…**

* * *

 **The Mindscape.**

* * *

 **"What are you?" The Voice said to the creature before him.**  
He was inside of the 'flat' he had created in the back of Hadrian's mind, when the animal before him showed up not long ago.  
It was a strangely canine-like creature, mostly taking the appearance of a wolf. It had no flesh or fur, only strands of electricity that bolted together to form a solid shape. The blue lightning that it's body was composed of, contrasted greatly with it's neon green eyes that shone like a certain curse.  
The wolf merely stared back at it's fellow mental passenger. It was content with sharing the mind with it's two fellows, all long as it was given it's space to rest.  
"How and when did you form? It took me twelve years to form, and you suddenly show up… I wonder what caused you… " The Voice muttered, thinking of searches the recesses of Hadrian's mind for any traces of the wolf.  
 **The wolf just looked at The Voice, and grinned.**

* * *

 **Recovery Ward, Saint Mungo's Hospital, Magical London.**

* * *

 **Theodore Nott was better, at least he thought so.**  
The staff had made quick work of flushing the poison from his body, and assigned him a therapist to 'talk out any problems.' He had told them that he was fine, but they insisted on the man before him 'help him'. The therapist, Healer Odom, asked him the usual questions. How are you? Tell me about your childhood. All that shit. Mostly Theo just told the Healer what he wanted to hear, and nodded along with almost everything he asked.  
Theodore was convinced he was fine, until he saw something flickering in the corner of his eye. When he saw something that resembled a disturbingly creepy face, he spilled his life out to the Healer frantically.  
He was terrified by the strange apparition near him, and was frantic. Not long after, he was thankfully sedated into a deep sleep. The hospital staff were concerned for the young boy, but just resumed doing what they had before.  
 **Emerald Poison is one hell of a poison…**

* * *

 **"New Blood" Office, Department of Magical Law Enforcement.**

* * *

 **High Auror Warren Jarvis was amused.**  
The New Bloods had ordered him to retrieve Lord Peverell and transport him to the emergency Wizengamot meeting, and leave him, they said he could handle it from there. At first he had been hesitant, but after they showed him evidence of the Lord's previous achievements and deeds.  
He was instantly aware that he wasn't truly needed. He had done his job, and brought Lord Peverell there, and left.  
He had questioned his comrades the next day if there was news about the meeting, where they then handed his a copy of the newest article by the Daily Prophet. The outcome was much more than they had expected before, and were beyond happy.  
The entire group spent the day laughing and celebrating, taking a day to enjoy the first part of the plan being done. The next could wait until later, was it wasn't the time. Overall, there job was done now.  
 **And it was a job well done.**

* * *

 **Potter Manor, Founder's Lane, Pevenno**.

* * *

 **"It scares me sometimes how much he's become like you."** Lilith Potter said, to her husband.

The two ghostly Potters watched their son work on improving his gear. He was working on creating an actual version of his current outfit, as the outfit he wore was just transfigured.  
"Yes… it is scary at times, but I don't mind it. Being like me has helped him in the long run." James said as he looked over his son's shoulder. "He's got my sense of fashion as well."

"Not a thing I like, the both of you and your Gothic clothes… "

"Hey, black and grey looks good!"

"Even after we die, you're still trying to convince me of that," She muttered, shaking her head. "Still isn't going to work. It's interesting that he's got the violent politician down so quickly, that was your thing."

"I think he's just copying me now." James said with a chuckle. "He's got my sword, my looks, and my powers."

"And more, the lightning wasn't from either of us, neither was the wolf thing."

"Hey! That's Claw I tell you, he might have just changed a bit… " James exclaimed, hoping his son would follow him in that aspect.

"Hadrian isn't an animagus, I don't know what that is."

"Well, Hadrian will find out soon. You know he won't just let something go."

"I guess you're right." Lilith said, admitting that he knew what he was talking about.

"Of course I am! I'm always right!"

"Fighting Dumblefuck… " She muttered, pointing out the fact behind his death.

 **"Fuck you dear."**

* * *

 **?**

* * *

 **"Otousan, it has returned. I have been told it has been awakened in the form of a child."** The man told his father, revealing to him the fate of the sought after beast.

"A child? Where is it this time?" The leader asked, thinking over what could have caused the resurface of the creature they searched for. The leader thought about that fact, as a child would make their business much harder than it needed to be.

"It seems the British place, but the people there will make his transport difficult."

"That is no matter, we must get him here to us. The child is too dangerous alone, we must inform him of his task, and it's costs."

"Yes Otousan… I will send word to the Byakko, it shall be a small task for him. Should it be a quick, or a quiet movement?"

"Though we are to be rushed, it must be quiet. We must not alert the British." The Leader said to his son, thinking about what the British would do if they learned of them, but was content that they wouldn't be found easily.

"Very smart Otousan, very wise."

" Hurry Musoko, tell the Byakko, and be careful. The Ministry shall not know of this."

 **"Yes Otousan."**

* * *

 **Azkaban Island, Magical Britain.**

* * *

 **"Black you Bastard, food!"** The guard yelled, throwing a plate of food through the cell bars. The food that was on it now scattered the floor, the glass plate exploding, covering the food in dangerous shards of glass.  
The prisoner now had the hard decision of going without food once more, or eating the glass.  
After two hours, he made the decision, and angrily hate the food. He had grown to ignore the pain, as his mouth was cut up once more, his teeth aching as his gums were split.  
As his own blood trailed down his chin, he thought once more about the assholes that threw him into the hell he had lived in for the past 12 years. The bastards that had thrown him into the Dementor Nest, instead of letting him die in his friends' honor. He would do anything for them, and was willing to die to respect their legacy, many times over.  
Dumbledore… Crouch… Bagnold…. They would all pay for what they did.  
Sirius Orion Black was a man of hatred, that same burning hate being the only thing keeping him alive. That kept his blood pumping. That kept his mind on track.  
 **The promise of revenge, was too sweet to let go of.**

* * *

 **Goodbye my children, I hope you enjoyed this book. :(**  
Look forward to book 3, and be nice to Ryan…

Have good night.  
 **-DTS**


End file.
